Processor Happy
by WolvesFire77
Summary: What happens when Prowl's pushed to the limit not just from work? Rated for satefy and later chapters. Prowl/Jazz, some Ratchet/Ironhide and some twincest Sideswipe/Sunstreaker action going on with some Bluestreak/brother relationship with Prowler.
1. The Beginning

A. N. Ok, ya know I don't own them, I just play with them.

Update: Alright well after re-reading this, and finding that it had really gotten around on this site, I realized that I needed a touch up. A SERIOUSE touch up. So I figured 'eh why not?' So yah...updated version coming yer way!

* * *

Prowl felt a groan escape his vocaliser as he stared at his desk loaded to the max with stacks of finished and yet to be touched data pads. Where he acquired this kind of work load he would never know. The Datsun sighed heavily feeling the pain in his processor increase with every breakingly painful astrosecond. Standing up thinking that the rush of movement would cease the unwanted feeling seamed to have done the exact opposide. Due to the sudden movement nausea now accompanied the pain. Deciding he'd better FORCE himself into going to see Ratchet about his processor splitting 'headache' he took a slow step forward.

Prowl wobbled to his door, one hand on his helm the other using the desk and chairs to make it all the way. Once he finally made it to the door he smiled faintly, happy he at least made it this far. There were only three times in his life-span he had ever felt like this, not because of battle wounds either.

The door slid open and he warily took little steps. Once he made it to the burn orange corner he turned and looked with all throbbing pain as he saw Ratchet walking out of the med-bay, locking it up to leave for something. He put a hand out towards the medic, knowing he'd finally found his destination.

"Ra...R-Ratchet?"

Ratchet turned to the source of the broken silence and saw Prowl looking rather hurt, completly in pain leaning up against the wall holding his head in his slighly clawed digits.

"Prowl? Prowl!"

Ratchet ran over as his sensors paniced at the sight of Prowl falling to his knees and forming what the humans called 'the fetal position' but he was still on his feet in a kneeling way. As awkuard as it was, Ratchet had a sinking feeling he knew what was happening.

He pulled out a scanner quickly running the system's scan over Prowl's shivering form. Listening to the broken huffs and whirls of Prowl's systems and ventalators.

"**PROWL!** Prowl tell me where it hurts. Is it your head?"

Prowl nodded, he couldn't trust his vocalizer to work right now.

The white mech's optics widened as he saw the shivering mech slowly not his head.

Up, down, Up, down.

He had only seen Prowl like this once before and Primus help them all if he was about to see _It_ happen again. _It_ had been so bad he had to go and lock the files in a compressed file just to keep the comotion of one of the main enforcers headquarters falling to the pits murcy out of the publics hands.

Ratchet couldn't believe what his optics were seeing. Prowl was well on his way to what the medic feared. But then a red screen popped up on the scanner setting off numerous alarms and effecticly drawing Ratchet's full attention. His optics widened as he stared back, rebooting his optics just to make sure he saw what he think he saw.

Prowl had stopped shivering to just sit there.

Unmoving.

Unbreathing.

Ratchet took a hesitant step beck, but the medic in him scolded him for trying to run away.

"P-Prowl?"

Ratchet strained his audios when he started to hear a small sound. It sounded like a small evil, cat like purr for a second, well that was until it grew into what Ratchet distinguished into a laugh. A laugh that sent spiraling chills down his spinal strut. A laugh...that he rarely heard.

He watched Prowl's every move, but he froze when he saw Prowl slowly lay his clawed hands on the floor only to draw them forward causing furrows from his newly sharpened claws. He stilled when his inner-arm rested against his legs and suddenly started to stand up on his pedes keeping his optics shaded while Ratchet stepped back to get a good distance between them.

Jazz's smile grew as he saw Ratchet when he passed the thresshold of the hall and came over waving his right hand.

"Heya' Ratchet what's up?"

"Jazz run!"

"Huh?"

Prowl crouched down, like an animal would at the hight of a hunt, and said "Let's play a game, yeah?"

He took off running towards the mech, practicly laughing his vocalizer out.

"I'M _IIIIIIIIIIIITTTT_!"

Ratchet turned on his heels and ran dragging Jazz with him by the back of his metal colar.

"Wait! I just wanna tag ya!" Yelled Prowl with a hint of mischievousness in his voice and on his expression. Jazz watched as with each stride Prowl seamed to get closer and closer to him.

"Uh....Ratchet? Can ya explain why ma' bonded is actin' like Sides' and Sunny on a sugar high!?"

"First of all Jazz, I beleive you mean High grade high because we do not consume sugar, and two no time Jazz!"

Jazz was then throwing into the rec room, all gentlness sailed right outta the proverbial window, and watched as Ratchet kept running down the hall with Prowl soon after. But he saw that the moment Ratchet stopped to turn the corner Prowl took the chance and tackled Ratchet rather roughly into the steel wall. It seamed time stalled for an astrosecond before Prowl fell back on his aft laughing, pointing a sharpened finger at the steel embedded medic.

"Now your it Ratchet!"

Ratchet stuck his hand out to Prowl but realized that he was stuck to far in the wall to get out by himself. Slag. Prowl watched, pointed the finger he's let drop, then laughed after taking off running down the hall. Ratched watched the white and black crazed mech dissapear into the darkness of the hall and let out a puff of air. Prowl wasn't gentle when he tackled him and now his shoulder was practicly being twisted to lay flat against his back, and thats not mentioning the piece of wall that was jabbing into his side.

After the loud commotion Jazz, along with the other 'Bots in the rec room that were too nosey for their own good, ran over to Ratchet's position. Ironhide pushed his way to the front of the group, effectivly knocking some mini's to the floor, on accident of coarse, and smiled at Ratchet's pleading expression. Ironhide moved the metal holding its grip on Ratchet, wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted Ratchet out of the wretched wall.

"Ya ok?"

Ratchet nodded and smiled up at his own bonded.

"Yeah. More surprised than hurt."

"Is that Prowl?"

Everyone's attention shifted to where Sideswipe was pointing. Down the hall sat Prowl. Cross-legged, upside down on the roof. Everybot stared in awe as Prowl laughed at all their faces.

"How the slag did he-"

Sunny was cut off when suddenly Prowl stood up and ran on the roof down the hall on his right.

"Go after him!"

"Why?"

"Did you not just **SEE** him just now!? He was standing on the fraggin roof! **THE. FRAGGIN. _ROOOOF_!"**

"Yes there is a possibility that _**IT**_ happened again. Considering the extra input in work-load our Second in Command has taken upon himself, we should have expected this sort of situation to occur."

Jazz had an unwanted worrying feeling welling up in the pit of his spark.

"Wait what's wrong with Prowl in the first place? Like why's he acting like this?" asked Bluestreak clearly as worried as Jazz about his mentor.

Ratchet sighed and gave the gunner a seriouse face.

"I'll explain once we have him contained. It's not wise to leave Prowl wondering around in his current sta-"

But Ratchet was interrupted by a loud yell echoing down the hall. Everyone looked at each other with worry as they all realized who's voice that was. It didn't take long for Ratchet to bolt down the hall, yelling **_"OPTIMUS!"_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: OK here's chapter 1. Hope ya liked it!

Update: FRAGGIT! This thing is still short! _Geeeeezzzzzzz!!!!!_ And I even put in extra spaces. Well...atleast it looked short to me in the preview. Oh well...on to chapter two!


	2. Finding Out Whats Up

Update:Woah...I suddenly just got a rush of da-ja-vu. Fraggin sweet! XD

* * *

Ratchet ran down the corridors towards Prime's office. Begging Primus that Prime was going to be ok with whatever happened to him, but more to the point, hoping Prowl didn't do something that would end up killing their commander. He rounded the corner and slid to a stop in front of Prime's open doorway. When what he saw registered in his CPU he cocked his head to the side and raised an optical ridge.

"Uh...Prime how-"

"_Prowl._ That's _all_ you need to know."

Ratchet sighed and dully noted the rest of the group trying to stop behind him, and some failing rather miserably: falling and stumbling over each other as some of the mini's stopped too soon. An primus only knows how they kept in front of that stampeding herd. When they finaly gathered their footing they all looked over his white shoulders.

There, suspended in the air, Prime hung from the ceiling by his feet swinging slightly to and fro. Spinning as he swung, with his hands on his hips, his mouth piece had a drawn on mouth that was smiling stupidly accompanied with missing dental plates here and there, and had the words "HA! HA!" written all over his helmet in red marker.

Ratchet narrowed his optics and noticed that there was an autobot sized yellow post-it on Prime's forehead. He walked over and stopped Prime from swinging to take the note off, seeing that another replaced in on Prime's head. 5 notes later Ratchet put the notes in order from which he got them.

Once he read it over he sighed a stressed breath. He could already see the damadge this was going to bring up.

"Hey why so worried Ratch'?"

Ironhide asked wrapping his arms around Ratchet's waist and settling his head in the nook of Ratchet's neck. The medic absentmindedly noticed that his mate was being awfully affectionate lately. Sure he was affectionate, but nuzzling him _WITH _a crowd? Yeah, something was up. Ratchet looked at Ironhide and said in a voice no higher than a whisper "I'm still on duty 'Hide."

Ratchet felt Ironhide chuckle a little and nuzzle his neck further.

"So?"

Ratchet rolled his optics and looked at Jazz, trying to ignore the soft hum of his engine from Ironhide's actions.

"I take it you would know just as well as I do what this means." Jazz tilted his head as he looked confused. He cautiously took the notes and read them in the same order Ratchet had. Everyone watched them, waiting in silence till they heard Jazz sigh and saw him look up. Visor ridges drawn forward and firm frown on his features as he locked gazes with the medic.

"Ratchet, tell me...how bad is this time gonna be?"

Ratchet crossed his arms with Ironhide still clinging to him like a lusty leach, and tried his best to school in his vocalizer and expression.

"Since the last time he pulled this, I'd say-"

"It's gonna be fraggin bad." continued Ironhide, smiling up at the half glare Ratchet gave him.

Sideswipe pushed Sunstreaker out of the way and stood in front of the group growling when Sunstreaker did so to him.

"So what'd the note say?"

"note**S**" corrected his twin.

Sides sighed and rolled his eyes before he lollily rolled his head to the side and stared at the yellow Lamborghini with a look that spoke for itself.

"What? I'm just saying." Added Sunny with a shrug as he crossed his arms.

Jazz looked back at Ratchet and then at the group after Ratchet nodded to him. Jazz put his hands out holding all the nodes in order to read "Let. The. Prowl. Games. Begin."

"What's that mean?"

"That we're in for one fragged up week."

* * *

A.N. Yes I know. They are short chapters. Oh well. Hope you liked this one too.

Update: Yes...well...I'm telling you now, don't get use to the note things. That is all. You may proceed to chapter three. Fire out. **_:end transmission:_**


	3. Jazz

Update:Just in case you didn't know, this is an update to the update i just updated. XD I'm feeling stupid right now so yeah. Just disregard these three sentences. Yeah.

* * *

Jazz cautiously walked through hall 47.

"Prowler?"

Something quickly moved catching Jazz's hidden optics. A wide grin spread across his face as he noticed a white and black doorwing on the next flash of white.

"Prowler? Wanna...play a game of mine?"

Suddenly the lights flickered off and Jazz felt a burst of hot, lusty air on the back of his sensitive audio horns.

"One of your games Jazz?"

Jazz shivered as he felt a hand slide from the top of his shoulder strut down his arm and the same burst of a hot breath on his neck. The other hand slid down his side and rested on his hip, finding a bundle of sensitive wiring to fondle with.

Jazz subconsciously tilted his neck, giving Prowl more room to work his magic with his white lips. Jazz leg out a small sound of protest when the stimulation in his shoulder stopped to rest on his other hip, finding it's way slowly around to Jazz's cover. Pressing, stroking, poking, and probing the plate and the armor around it.

Releasing a long, low moan Jazz leaned back into the mech behind him, feeling his knee hydraulics momentarily stall out.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Prowl knew exactly what he was doing. Yes his systems were fragged up to the pit and he wouldn't remember anything except the pain he endured, but hey a quick little interface with his bondmate was nothing bad, right?

Wrong.

Once Prowl started working on Jazz, Jazz quickly turned the tables and turned around to shove him up against the wall (none to gently) and quickly started roaming his hands over the other's protruding chassis and doorwings. Prowl's vocalizer went crazy as he latched onto the other black and white, feeling him gently and slowly push apart wiring in his joints to fondle and caress. Jazz smirked when he felt Prowl shiver against his fame, moaning and groaning just like how he had Jazz. Prowl turned his face and rested it in the nook of Jazz's neck, he needed to keep quiet and doing so would help. Jazz pressed further, wrist deep in Datsun door wiring, and pushed Prowl's face up with his own. Reluctantly Prowl complied only to have his mouth ravaged by the obviously depleted mech. Jazz only played like this when he hadn't had a good interface from Prowl in a while, and he knew Prowl knew this. Considering the pleasure Prowl was feeling he gathered up all his will, well more like what was left of it, to push against the wall and successfully throw Jazz off balance turning the tables yet again.

Landing on top of Jazz effectively broke the kiss but Prowl took advantage of the opening and once again started to get back to work. He straddled the other's hips and slightly winced at the tight grip on his thighs. He put a hand down where chassis met middle holding the other mech down and looked at his thighs. He sighed and let his shoulders slouch. How was he suppose to get those finger shaped dents out now? He dispelled the thought for now and turned his attention back to the whimpering mech under him. He slowly removed his hand and slowly slid to lay on the mech, tucking his chassis together with Jazz's. A wide smirk played on his lips as he listened to the mech's groans when he slowly rocked his hips against the other. Scrapping paint, and scratching finishes only got Prowl so far before he realized Jazz was already to close to the edge. He frowned/pouted down at the other mech, who was panting rather roughly with his head thrown back. Small blue sparks danced over Jazz's body sending small tingles of pleasure when they entered Prowl.

"Well there went half of my fun."

Just as he was about to finish this and throw Jazz over the edge into a blissful realm of overload he heard foot steps. His systems suddenly went cold and he shifted his gaze down the hall, having his fragged battle computer already processing things to do. He didn't want to get caught so he quickly turned and delved in a quick passionate kiss with Jazz before he slid his hand down the side of the mech, resting on his hip for a second before slapping it. Smirking yet again at the surprised yelp his contact caused, making him slightly shake his head as he jumped off the withering mech, leaving Jazz a whimpering and overheating form in the middle of the hallway: vents working their hardest to cool circuits.

Prowl had ran down the hall and once he stepped off the lights started to come online, one by one they blinked before flashing on. Jazz realized with the sudden light that Prowl was gone and Bumblebee's little footsteps could be heard through the clatter of his taxed vents.

He propped himself up on one elbow and formed a fist. The ridges of his visor pointing down and he got mad.

**"YOU ARE SO SLAGGED PROWL! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO FRAGGED FOR THIS!"**

Jazz yelled down the hall in Prowl's direction waving a fist in the air.

"Something wrong Jazz?" Jazz suddenly turned and looked up at Bumblebee, getting to his wobbly feet on knees that still felt like they were going to give out.

"Damn him. The first interface I was gonna get in a whole 4 days! Damn him! I hope he slips on a rug or something!"

Jazz brushed himself off and shook as he still felt the lingering touches of his lover.

"No, it's nothing."

"But you just yelled-"

Jazz put a hand up halting the little minibot's words and looked to the side.

"Bee I said don't worry about it." Jazz then turned and started walking off in the direction Prowl had gone, mumbling about how he was going to get back at Prowl the next time he saw him.

He put a hand on his hip and felt something. He looked down and saw the corner of a yellow autobot post-it.

Like the one that Prime had...

He gently lifted it up and saw Prowl's distinctive writing.

"This was fun. We should do it again sometime."

Jazz smirked and shook his head, a small round of ironic laughter floated out of his mouth.

"That little fragger."

Jazz sub-spaced the note and said "Yup. I'm scrappin him up real good."

* * *

Update: Hm...felt kinda weird after writing this. I don't know, never written ro-bo 'almost' intimacy before. Well off to chapter four!


	4. Sunstreaker

"So you didn't see him?"

"Nope. Not all day Sunny why?"

"We're trying to catch him."

"I see. How about trying the rec room? Or...just think like Prowl."

"Huh?"

"Prowl would wanna go places he wouldn't normally go. So no one finds him. You know."

"Oh. Kay thanks Wheeljack."

Sunstreaker turned and walked down the hallway towards the rec room but when he turned the corner all the lights suddenly shut off. Sighing he shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't his fault the power suddenly surged and went offline. Unless it was Sideswipe's doing. Then he was going to get thrown into the smelting pit to. Frag.

"Sides."  
_"Sunny."_  
"What'd you do?"  
_"What'd you mean what'd I do? I didn't do nothing."_  
"What'r you doing right now?"  
_"Rolling down the hill outside. I got bored."  
_"So you went outside to roll down a hill."  
_"Yep."_

Sunstreaker then heard a loud _*clank*_fallowed by a paind grunt and one 'oh sweet primus!' Smirking into his comlink he said "What? You get hit?"

_"N-No! A rock just jumped out and hurled itself between my legs! YES I GOT HIT! AND it hurts like the PIT! OWWWWW!"_

"well..." He shrugged and turned to walk down the dark hall.

"That's your problem."

He broke the communication line with a laugh, realizing he might have to go save his brother and take him to the Hatchet. So he did a quick 180 on his right heel and turned back only to have noticed, one light was one in all of the darkness, and under that one little hall light at the very end of the corridor, was a mirror.

Sunstreaker found himself squinting his optics at first, before he leaned back with a smirk plastered on his face. He looked up and down the hallway, making sure he was alone, before running full speed to the full body mirror. Seeing a 360 view of himself on the 3 mirrors Sunstreaker's devilish smirk bloomed into a full blow smiled. He quickly shook his head and quickly got to work doing pose after pose after pose. But suddenly out of the crevices of the gold trimmed mirror a little spray came out. Sunny sniffed it, stupid smile still plastered on his face, and immidietly realized, this wasn't what he thought it was. But before he could do anything about it he fell over, fast in recharge.

Prowl smiled as he jumped down from the rafters. He turned Sunstreaker on his back and took off the cap of his newly stolen sharpie, a devilish smile permenent on his features.

"Oh this is gonna be fun!"

_~~~~x~~~~_

40 Minutes later Sunstreaker was rudely awaken by the sound of gears and circuits coming back online. He rubbed his optics as he stood up and yawned, stretching and remembering the mirror. He turned around smiling awaiting to see his deviously handsome features, only for his optics to nearly pop out of his head and his smile to splatter against the floor.

Two circles were painted around his optics, he had a mustache and a goatee drawn and colored in, three cat whiskers on each side of his cheek plates, angry eyebrows also drawn and colored in, and to top it all off there was a whole circle colored in all around his right optic as if signifying a black eye.

The over whelming urge to cry suddenly washed over him, and just when he was going to sag to the floor he noticed on his chest plate, his beautifully waxed-to-a-shine yellow chest plate, there were words. Forcing his head to look into the mirror he averted his gaze from his features, and zeroed in on what the words read.

_**"Prowl was here!"**_

Sadness froze and became confusion before confusion morphed into a blind rage. A growl arose from the pit of his vocalizer as he tied rubbing it off. But the moment he noticed it didn't even smear upon his harsh treatment he started to frantically rub, feeling his rage begin to sport spots of worry. After realizing his whole image was shot and done for he slowly looking in the mirror and took deep breaths.

As long as I stay calm everything'll be alright. It'll be alright.

Several deep breaths later he stared back at himself.

"It's ok. It's ok. It doesn't look that bad."

Sunstreaker smiled at himself, his toothy drop-dead-gorgeous smile but soon started to wail for the moment he saw his white smile, he also saw the black colored in spots signifying missing dental plates.

"IT IS _THAT_ BAD!"

_:Hey Sunny, what's wrong?:_

Sunstreaker quickly turned around and locked gazes with the wall.

_:Quick 'Sides! What gets permanent marker off!:_

The yellow twin frantically looked up and down the halls covering his face with his hands as he felt the confusion from Sideswipe travel across their bond.

_:Gee Sunny I don't know. I know where to get it but not to remove it. Why?:_

_:J-Just asking. Primus! It was just a fraggin question! Why are you so persistent!:_

_:Um...I'm sorry? Are you alright? You're acting like that time you saw Tracks kiss Bee. Disturbing dare I'd say, but we did award brownie points to Hound for daring Tracks to do it. Anyway, you need me to come-:_

_:NO! I-I-I-I mean uh...I m fine I m just here, looking for Prowl like you left me. Ha ha ha.:_

_:Uh...o-o-o-k. Whatever. Speaking of Prowl have you seen him?:_

_Sunny looked back in the mirror and grew angrier but the second._

_:Oh frag yes I ve seen the slagged up, glitched fucker!:_

_:Geez what crawled up your tail pipe? A moment ago you were about to cry your optics out. Now your ready to shoot something. What's up? Oh...wait is it happening again?:_

_:'SIDES! I DO **NOT** DO THAT!:_

_:Well you have to mood swings that come with it. And considering how much of a berth-jumper you are I'd say so. Hey, I was just putting two and two together.:_

_:Well stop. I need to know how to get permanent marker off.:_

_:Go to Ratchet. Maybe he has something that can help you.:_

Sunstreaker nodded his agreement and turned away from the mirror to start his treck to the med-bay.

_:Yeah. Ratchet'll know what to do.:_

Sunstreaker cut the link and put a hand on his helmet when he started to feel the edges of a processor ache bury itself into his CPU. But the moment his hand made contact he didn't feel metal, but a piece of paper. He took it off with all the curiosity an angry mech could have and saw it was a yellow autobot-sized post-it that read "Turn around and say Cheese!"

Sunstreaker looked up from the paper and turned around but the moment he did a huge flash went off, temporarily shorting his optics out rendering them useless. Sunstreaker could hear Prowl snickering as he heard him saving the picture to his hard drive.

He growled and reached out to strangle Prowl but all he grabbed was cold air.

**"I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS PROWL!"**

Sunstreaker heard Prowl's laughter as he used the newly activated magnetic disruptors on his feet and ran up the wall, over and onto the roof.

"Nice try with that Sunstreaker!"

He received a yell of frustration as the Lamborghini jumped up and down blindly grabbing where he heard Prowl's voice.

"You re **DEAD**! You re **DEAD**! You are **SO DEAD**!"

Prowl plopped down on the roof and looked down at the frustrated Sunstreaker.

"Hey did I forget to mention, nice face job. It so suites your attitude and your whole image!"

And with that Prowl ran off down the hall laughing his tail off, leaving a frustrated and yelling Sunstreaker to wait for his sight to welcome him.

* * *

Author's Notes: Honestly you should have seen this coming. I know your probably wondering why Prowlers actin like this. Well you'll know why in the next chapter. OOOOHHHH! Suspense!!

Update:Yes...well...I personally think this one sounds _**WAY**_ better after the update. Well this one and the one with Jazz, but I can't say which one was the best success till I finish all 10 chapters. Then after that I'll add the new chapter I kept holding back from you guys!


	5. Mirage

**WARNING!: **Mech on mech action later so just warning ya. Don't like don't read. You have been _warned_!

Update: My first attempt at something FULLY robo-intimate. So yeah...it ain't the best but hey I just threw it out there.

* * *

"Ok I'll go over here then."

"Just be careful. You know what Prowl did to Sunny and Prime right?"

"Yeah. And Jazz. But I should be warning you as well."

"I know. But with the bots he's attacked-"

"Attacked?"

"Fine pranked, I've noticed they would always piss off prowl or prank him."

Hound laughed as he wrapped an arm around the smaller mech's waist.

"Well then Mirage, you're in for a bit of trouble I'd say."

"Yeah I know."

Mirage rolled his optics as Hound leaned into him, laughing at the face the blue mech was making.

"Just don't let him catch you. I don't want you spending the night in the med-bay."

"Unless you're in there."

Hound smiled while Mirage pushed him down towards the hall he was suppose to have already been searching.

"Go. The sooner we start the sooner we get it over with."

Hound laughed and smiled as he swiftly turned around placing his palms flat against Mirage's and intwining their fingers.

"Alright, but meet me back here in an hour. I wanna make sure you're still on line."

Mirage grunted his agreement, took his hands out of Hound's to turn around and headed in the opposite direction. Coming across another large hallway Mirage looked bother ways before crossing, just like how he'd taught himself. A mech's very paranoid after getting ran over by a rampaging Slag you know.

_:I'm serious about meeting me.:_

Mirage nearly threw himself back into the wall out of mission's habit. After realizing it was just his mate he sighed.

_:Geez Hound! Kill'a mech why don'tcha!:_

_:Not you though. Your toooooo valuable to me.:_

Mirage smiled as he heard laughing from the other side of the bond. Hound was always one to look at the good side of things. He turned a corner and saw that once he started walking down that very hall the lights suddenly shuddered off. He shrugged and continued on his way thinking it was another system's glitch. "We seriously need to work on the kinks in this place. I bet if we were back on Cybertron we wouldn't be having these kinds of problems."

He sighed as he shook his head.

Prowl smirked as he silently crept up behind the spy. The sudden feeling something was up caused Mirage to quickly stopped walking and slowly looked behind him. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and his head shot back forward.

"Something wrong Mirage?"

Mirage raised an optic ridge at the mech in front of him.

"Jazz shouldn't you be searching halls 40 through 50? You know we're looking for-"

**"PROWL!"**

Mirage quickly turned around when the black and white excitedly exclaimed the name of his quarry.

**"WHERE!?"**

Jazz smirked and the simulation disappeared revealing an evilly smiling Prowl.

"I don't see-UGH!"

The moment Mirage began turning around Prowl roughly poked a cable in the bottom of Mirage's jaw that knocked him immediately into a forced recharge. He had seen Ratchet do that with Jazz when Prowl had that very spark-near-failing run in with Devastator. Mirage hit the floor with a clank and Prowl quickly grabbed his shoulders dragged him into a room nearby. Prowl kicked the button and the door slid closed. He ran up to Mirage's head and quickly pulled out a chip he'd been hiding in his hip compartments. Prowl smirked and lifted a tool he had taken from Ratchet's secret stash of steril tools.

"Well Mirage, since you've chosen to take a little recharge I'm just going to get to work. You won't feel a thing. But no promises."

_~~~~x~~~~_

Mirage had been woken up by the sound of lights grinding their gears to turn back on. He sat up and held his head as a rush of pain swept him over.

_Man my processor hurts like the pits._

He slowly opened his optics as he onlined them to look around. But he felt his confusion sky rocked when he saw he was sitting on the floor.

"How the frag did I get here? Wait...what happened to me? I feel...funny."

Mirage quickly scanned his memory banks, thinking that would help him out.

"Ok I walked up to Jazz, he pointed out Prowl, I turned around, didn't see him, and then I...turned back around, saw Jazz shrug and tell me he needed me to spy on Hound.

_'Why'd you want me to spy on hound?'_

_'Listen Mirage, I know you don't wanna spy on your mate but I need you to just go and watch him for a while. He's been actin' kinda strange and I want you to figure out why, but first I want you to see what I mean.'_

I nodded and told him I'd do it, then turned and...ran straight into the wall?"

The blue mech looked up at the light that was flashing on and off above him.

"Well that explains everything."

Shrugging off the weird feeling, Mirage pushed himself up and walked off to the rec room. He could tell Hound was there just by their bond, and the fact Hound told him to meet him there over a waiting message.

Mirage waited outside the door with a hand on the cold metal staring at the floor. He sigh deeply, something he'd seen Sparkplug do when he was stressed, and activated his cloaking devise. Once he was sure it was activated he opened the door, but for some reason he didn't feel right. Something was out of place.

Shrugging it off he pushed the door the rest of the way and walked in, walking and standing against a wall in the far back. He saw Trailbreaker pass him and give him a strange look. The blue mech raised an optic ridge at that.

"Did something malfunction in my cloaking roaders?"

He stepped back and saw on the wall was a splat of pink. Mirage sighed and smiled a little. The feeling of reassurance flowing over him.

"Oh it was that he was looking at. Must've been one of the latest twin-terrors pranks."

Bluestreak raised an optic ridge and walked over to Mirage when he saw the mech.

"Uh Mirage?"

Mirage jumped and looked down at the gunner as he spun around.

**"BLUESTREAK!"**

The gunner jumped at the loud burst of his name in his face.

"Yeah that's me. Are you uhhh..."

Bluestreak looked Mirage up and down.

"...feeling alright?"

Mirage stepped back and said in a small voice the younger's never heard.

"You...you can see me?"

Bluestreak smiled with a sweet expression and said "Uh...it's kinda hard not too Mirage."

Mirage raised an optic ridge and put a hand on his head, his processor had started to hurt again.

"What'd you mean Blue?"

Mirage had started to feel hands slid along his side and link up at his lower abdomen. He looked up behind him and saw Hound with a worried look.

"You ok?"

Mirage sighed and said "Why is everyone asking that?"

"Because your..._*snicker*_...your purple."

Mirage looked at Jazz and said "Wha?"

"Watch..."

Jazz turned around and saw Sideswipe sitting with his brother, his head in a bag. Sideswipe looked at him with that 'I'm not laughing at you...well ok maybe a little' expression.

"Sunny! Come here will ya?"

Sunstreaker's bagged head looked up towards Jazz's voice and slowly got up, dragging his feet towards him and stood in front of Jazz.

"What'd you want Jazz?"

"Turn around."

Sunstreaker did as told and Jazz walked him backwards towards Mirage. In the shine of Sunstreaker's 4th coat deep waxed back Mirage saw his reflection, everything was normal except for the fact that he was indeed purple. Even his optics were purple, they were just a darker shade of purple.

Mirage's optics widened and he would have fallen over if it hadn't have been for Hound's tight grip holding his body against Hound's own. Sure Mirage wasn't a self centered, tight aft about his appearance as Sunny or for say Tracks, but he did indeed take pride in the way he looked. And right now, his beautiful blue and white paint job was gone.

Mirage saw Hound lay his head on his shoulder and looked into the reflection with Mirage.

"So...what happened? Someone mess with you?"

Hound nuzzled Mirage's neck and said no louder than a whisper "Cause you know I won't have none of that."

Mirage closed his gaping mouth and shook his head "I-I-I don't..."

Then he remembered seeing Jazz.

"He had to have done something."

Mirage looked up in Jazz's direction.

"...Jazz."

Hound looked up and nearly snarled Jazz's name. Jazz put his hands up in defense and said "Woah wait man! I didn't even see you at all except this morning."

"But I saw you in the hall. When the lights had turned off."

Hounds optics narrowed to deadly slits.

"You caught him in a dark hallway? Jazz..."

"Wait an astrosecond man!! I was scoutin' out hallway 47 before I came here. Right after Prowl...uh...ya know."

"What'd you mean jumped you in the dark? Poor, scarred for his life-span Bee, saw you two."

Jazz sighed and looked over at Cliffjumper.

"Look I told 'im I was sorry. Besides I can't control where his optics travel. He could have looked away once he started to hear-"

"What? Him scrappin' his paint on you?"

Trailbreaker pointed to spots on Jazz's body where white paint was on black and black on white.

"Hey don't get me started on the-"

Then the sound of Hound clearing his throat echoed throughout the room. Mirage sighed and hung his head.

"It's alright. Someone probably just...messed with my cloaking chips."

Hound's grip tightened around Mirage's lower waist.

"You better go see Ratchet. Wait why don't you try changing back?"

Mirage looked off to the side and nodded, embarrassment clearly written all over his face plates. But when he initiated the sequence Mirage did indeed change.

"Uh...Mirage."

He looked up and said "What?"

"Uhh you're uhh..."

Mirage looked down at his hand and at the hands laced in front of him. He put his hand on Hound's hands and saw "I'm green. Great. Let me try it again." Mirage kept trying for a good breem of two but every try just turned him every color except blue or white. Mirage sighed, frustration finaly digging its ugly claws into him.

_"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?"_

Hound laughed a little as he nuzzled Mirage's cheek. The once blue mech pouted and saw he was the color called black.

"Come on Mirage. I'll take ya to Ratchet."

Hound slightly loosened his grip on his mate.

"But I think you should stop that cute little pout of yours."

Mirage looked to the side catching Hound's gaze.

"Why? I'm clearly frustrated at this situation."

Hound got closer and spoke right next to his audios, he didn't want to draw anymore attention after all.

"Because...then I'll loose all self control. And won't be responsible for my actions."

Mirage smirked and looked up at him with out moving his head.

"Then I guess I should stay pouting huh?"

Mirage smirked and leaned closer into Hound when he heard him growl his response. Mirage then stepped out of Hound's grip and walked to the doors.

"You need me I'll be in med bay."

Jazz nodded and returned Mirage's three fingered wave as he exited. Hound then started to walk towards the doors.

"Where you going Hound?"

Said mech looked over his shoulder and smirked at the black and white leaning against a table.

"You really want to ask me that question?"

Jazz laughed and motioned for him to leave. After a couple of seconds later a loud thud and a yelp was heard against the far wall. Jazz schooled in his chuckling and yelled "Not near the rec. room Hound!"

The sound of scraping metal stopped and it was quiet again.

Jazz grabbed a cube of energon and plopped down next to Gears, effectively making the minibot bounce up and down upon his impact on the furniture. He took a sip of his energon before saying "What's with horny mechs today? First it's Ironhide. Then it's Prowl. And now Hound."

Everyone shrugged and Sideswipe smirked THAT smirk. The one that warned mechs that they were about to meet their demise, or warn them a prank had just been pulled. Or just the plain old 'I'm plotting, don't disturb me' statement was enough.

"Must've been in the energon they had this morning."

Sunny knew what that meant and grinned widely behind the bag covering his marked face.

_:Told'ja it would work.:_

_:Yeah but I think you put a little too much powder in it. Hound usually doesn't attack Mirage the moment wondering optics are gone.:_

_:Not my fault.:_

_:Yes it. You gave that stuff to Prowl, Hound, Ironhide, Optimus, and Me!:_

_:Well.....YOU never asked. You just took it, rocketed it down, then left for your shower and buffing.:_

_:I can't believe you.:_

_:I wonder why your not acting all...hormonal...like the rest of them.:_

_:It's because I can't see you.:_

Sideswipe sat closer to Sunstreaker and saw as he tensed. He may not have been able to see him but their bond was just as bad. Sideswipe grinned and spoke in a low sensual voice.

:I dought that.:

Sideswipe smirked as he saw the spot where Sunstreaker's mouth was start to move in and out quickly and the feeling of heat radiation off him. Sideswipe grinned wider and watched as Sunstreaker stood up and walked as stiffly as Prowl did on a bad day, towards the door. He pushed it open and stepped out. Sideswipe grinned at the group and ran out after his brother.

"You see what'd I tell ya. Horny mechs."

Jazz shook his head with a wide grin as he took a sip of his energon.

"What a dangerous thing."

_~~~~x~~~~_

Mirage was roughly pushed up against a wall as Hound ravaged his he didn't want to waist no time.

"Mmmmhhh...mmmmnnnn!"

Mirage pulled away and Hound whined in protest as he leaned his forehead in the curve of Mirage's neck. Mirage had a leg lifted and wrapped around Hound's hip. He smirked when he started to feel Hound nibble at sensitive neck cables, it seamed he wasn't going to be patient today either.

"Hound..."

"hmmm?"

"I've-" Mirage gasped sharply when he felt Hound bite a particular neck cable rather roughly before he lick his glossa over it to sooth the dented metal.

"_H-HHOOO_-ugh-_UUUNNND-D_!"

Hound couldn't hold it back anymore and thrusted his energy field into Mirage, making the smaller mech him throw his head to voice his opinion as he arched into the green back. His moan seamed to drag out as Hound started moving against him.

"Hound wait....I've gotta...-ung- gotta...gotta go..."

Hound smirked as he stroked the lieger's transformation seams and dug his finger's into them to gently stroke and grab at the sensitive wiring underneath. Mirage clung to him, his hands tightening their grip on the green mech's shoulders. Hound watched with a devilish smirk as Mirage slowly started to pant and offline his optics. He slowly slid his hand up and down Mirage's white thighs, tracking invisible seams he knew were there. The actions caused Mirage to keen and wither against his frame. He slowly slid his hand around and grabbed under his knee joint, causing Mirage to lean against the wall for support as Hound wrap his leg around his other hip. The moment Mirage was completely dependent on him for his balance he roughly brought their lower hips together, grinding black against green causing small blue sparks to shoot out and bounce against the ground before disappearing.

Mirage's head went down as he moaned another dragged out moan, completely ignoring how roughly his head hit the wall. Hound knew that was a particularly sensitive spot to Mirage, especialy to Mirage for disclosed reasons, and he intended to take full advantage of that.

"_HOUND_ w-ugh!"

Another trust and grind later Mirage tightly gripped Hound's shoulders as he bucked into him and ignored the fact he was scraping Hound's back armor with the constant rise and fall of his heels.

"H-hound I've gotta go...see...what's -ugh- wrong with...with my cloaking -ahh- gotta go to med bay!"

Hound thrust his codpiece into Mirage's completely delving in the sensation and sounds floating out of Mirage's vocalizer. He forced himself to lift his head and rest it right next to Mirage's audio.

"I can't help it love. I'm attracted to you."

Mirage tightened his already tight grip on Hound's shoulders as Hound continued to send energy bursts through their bond. The black mech yelped as he felt his panel slip open. Now how'd that happen?

He slightly onlined his optics and lifted his head a little to look up into Hound's dominative and heated look: his optics a dark cobalt blue filled with want, need, desire, love and lust. But Mirage's line of vision quickly changed when he tightly shut his optics and throw his head back to let the low moan roll out of his throat. Hound inserted one of his fingers into the waiting valve, watching awestruck at the expression it brought on the black mech's face. He slowly started curling the green digit and twisting it. Soon another accompanied it, slowly siccoring and curling inside of the smaller mech.

"Mmm...Hound stop...stop teasing..."

Smirking, Hound inserted another finger. He had to make sure Mirage's maible material was good an ready for him. After all, he wasn't what you'd call small. So deciding he'd had enought fun, for now, he retracted his fingers. The black mech let another long moan roll out of his vocalizer as he felt the edge of Hound's spike rim his pulsing valve as he slowly wiggled his hips. The scout slowly started descending into the smaller bot, letting a small sigh escape his vents at the feeling of the other's rubbery valve walls but he immediately pulled out at the little whine the other gave. Hound all but practically laughed at the growl Mirage gave him.

"What'd you want Mirage?"

He gripped Mirage's hips as he looked down, watching as he slowly, ever so slowly barely inserted himself into the mech, making sure to sway side to side to rub against the inner walls of the other's vulnerable valve.

"Primus!"

"Hm...not what I was looking for."

He pulled out and all but smiled at the glare the other gave him as he onlined his optics. Mirage narrowed his optics and all but snarled through his teeth.

"So help mr Hound, it you don't give me your spike paid in full I'm gonna rip it outta you and do it myself!"

Hound stilled at the way Mirage sounded, it seamed he fought the urge to laugh and shudder at the same time. But a knowing smirk filled his face as he looked to the side.

"I don't know Mirage. You didn't answer my question. I only reward good mechs, and you've been bad. Very bad."

As he spoke he rolled his hips, teasing Mirag's valve with the tip of his spike. Mirage revved his engine as he bowed his head, breaths short and fast.

"All you've gotta tell me, is what you want?"

Hound smirked at the whimper he got for his efforts. He shook his head and quickly inserted himself into the other before quickly pulling out. Mirage's mouth fell open in a silenced cry as he raced to catch up with his intakes. Hound gripped Mirage's hips tightly and spoke next to the other's audio.

"Just tell me...and I'll give it to you."

The smaller mech held Hound against him, armor still racing in heat.

"**YOU!** I want you! I want you to take me with everything you've got! I want all of your big, fat spike to fill me entirely! Come on Hound, be that beast I know you are and _pound_ my valve!"

Hound growled, he just loved it when Mirage talked dirty to him. So keeping his end of the deal, he looked down. Aligned Mirage with himself, and roughly inserted himself into the other mech. They both stilled for a moment before moaning at the feeling of the sensory rush. They hadn't linked like this for a while, and the reminder was more than enough to overload even Prime, but they held back. Building up the effect for that one blissful moment of release.

Hound slowly started to buck when he felt Mirage adjust to the feeling of having another inside him. He was encouraged at the sound of Mirage's whimpers and the sucking sound he heard every time he pulled out of the other's tight, wet valve. Rapidly increasing his speed only seamed to cause the other to grow in his vocalities. Mirage wasn't normally a vocal mech. A moan here, a whimper there, but nothing compared to this. And Hound'd be one fraggin lier if he said it wasn't a major turn on.

Suddenly Mirage's color started to fade a little but he still remained mostly black. None the less you could see faint blue and white through the black. Hound momentarily marveled at that.

Mirage mentally sighed. He should have know. Once Hound's mind is set on something, there's no way in changing it. And something like this was no exception. So with another mental sigh of defeat Mirage gave in.

Hound leaned forward moaning as he felt Mirage explore his chassis and caress the wiring behind his grill. He leaned his head on Mirage's shoulder and growled into his neck as a strong wave of pleasure over flowed his body. Mirage smiled faintly but gasped when he felt a sharp burst of pain accompanied with small spirals of pleasure travel through his bond, lower abdomen and thighs rendering him numb. Hound growled again at the pleasurable vibrations Mirage's rumbling engine sent through his own chassis and pressed harder into him.

Mirage's breathing returned to it's hitched levels and Hound loved the sound of that. Just as they were about to dwell in the feeling of imminent overload the door to their right swooshed opened and out poked the head of the CMO. Hound's optics widened a little at the sight of the back of the white helm, but Mirage's yells of overload and the clentching walls of his valve drew him back to the present, but the moment he returned and saw Mirage's blissfully passionate face, overload crashed through him mercilessly.

The yells of the mechs behind him made Ratchet jump. Literally. But once he laid optics on the sight he didn't know what to think. What were _THEY_ doing?

No scratch that. Why were _THEY_ doing _THAT_ there?

He saw the mechs slide down the wall obviously drained to the pits and slightly noticed Hound lifted his head to look at him. Mirage let his head lean forward as he powered off his optics, completly spent. Hound smiled weakly at the weird expression that harbored on the medic's face.

"Ratchet...we...we were on our way to...see you."

Ratchet stepped out of his room and crossed his arms over his chassis, apparently he wasn't as amused as Hound was.

"Yes and apparently you didn't do so well on that idea."

Hound smirked and nodded a little.

"Yeah...got a little...distracted."

Mirage started to stirr as he online his optics. He noticed Hound was looking away from him and followed the other's gaze.

"Ratchet? Oh it's...you. Can you...look at my...cloaking..."

"Yeah that cloaking thing that turns him invisible."

"Thanks Hound."

Hound pressed against Mirage ever so gently this time.

_:No problem.:_

Ratchet sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Well I'm not doing it here. Come in and Hound set him on a berth near the monitors."

Ratchet walked back into the med bay getting things ready, not even sparing the couple a second glance.

Hound gently unplugged himself from Mirage and closed the other's valve cover. Once his spike had retracted he slid his paneling closed before doing the same to Mirage. He glance over the other mech, and himself too, before deciding he'd better try and clean up the lubricant that trailed down their legs. When he was done the yellow shammy towel was stained, so he decided to wrap it in another towel to deal with it later, but at least they were clean now. He knew how Mirage felt about things like that, so he just figured while the mech recharged he'd d so. Picking the littler mech up bridal style Hound made his way through the still open med-bay glass doors.

Mirage cuddled into him as he slowly walked and said "I don't know how you can have so much...strength after that."

Hound shrugged and smiled at the tiered expression his lover gave him.

"Must've been the energon I had before you waltzed in."

"You mean before you started groping me while I was talking."

"Same thing."

The moment Hound gently laid Mirage on the berth he fell into a state of complete recharge. Ratchet glanced over his shoulder at the sound of the mech's systems shutting into hybernation and shook his head as he looked up at the slightly taller mech.

"You couldn't have waited to shag him?"

Hound smirked at the human term and shook his head.

"Nope. Don't know why. The moment I saw him I just wanted to...you know...attack him."

"No I couldn't tell. Well I don't need to know so shoo."

"What?"

"I don't want you in here. Unless you're hurt then leave. Mirage's cloaking transmissions and cog are very difficult things to work with and if they've been tampered with then I don't want you being a distraction."

Hound's optics widened. "Huh?"

Ratchet sighed and shook his head as he put his hand over his optics.

"Never mind."

Ratchet started pushing Hound out till he heard "Wait Ratchet! My tanks have been hurting me too!"

Ratchet stopped pushing and sighed dramatically. He knew Hound was in perfect working order, he'd scanned him when he was bringing in Mirage, but he also knew that the two were surprisingly close, even if they didn't show it in public. Pit they had to be closer than close to be interfacing like THAT in the hallway. The main hallway too.

"Fine. But you better stay there."

Ratchet pointed to a berth and Hound immediately perched on it, sitting with his legs crossed and putting his name to good use. Ratchet started his work on Mirage, mumbling about how fragged he was because of all this work at this hour.

"I should be in recharge. But no you had to go and start interfacing and banging against my walls."

Hound zeroed in on the medic as he laid down and noticed red paint was rubbed and scratched onto his chassis, legs, aft, lower abdomen and his whole body just to put it simply. But what really caught his optic was the finger shaped dents on Ratchet's thighs and aft. He smirked and looked off to the side away from the medic.

"Recharge my aft. Ironhide was doing the same to you. But I bet he was WAY rougher. Ya know Ironhide. He can get outta control more times than not."

Ratchet looked over at Hound with shock in his optics. And just like the irony that cursed Ratchet, that moment Ironhide walked out of Ratchet's office with white paint scratched onto him.

But Ratchet still out numbered him with the mix-matched paint scratches' Dully noted Hound. He also realized the moment the grey door opened the temperature in the room rose at least 5 degrees more. He walked by Hound and waved at the green mech.

"Hey'ya Hound."

"Uh...hey'ya 'Hide. Uhhhh...'Hide?"

Ironhide stopped in the doorway and stared back at the younger mech.

"Yea' Hound?"

"Where you going?"

"Ta get some energon. Da' pink stuff. I've gotta have energy ya know."

Ironhide smirked as he looked at the CMO, who was looking back at him.

"I'll bring some fur ya too Ratch'. I mean. You've gotta be drained after tha'."

And with that Ironhide quickly ran out the room snickering at Ratchet's gaping mouth. Hound watched, half stunned as the medic didn't even move. Well that would be short lived for the moment Ironhide poked his head back in and smiled as Ratchet reached for a wrench. Hound's never seen the red mech move so fast to dodgeing a flying wrench that had a once in a spark-time bad aim. Hound smirked and looked back at the grumbling Medic.

"Wow Ratchet."

Ratchet shook his head, ignoring the green mech's statement.

_~~~~x~~~~_

Hound had fallen into recharge watching Ratchet, who was the only movement in the whole fraggin' room.

Ratchet sighed and rubbed his optics as he closed the panel in the back of Mirage's head. The taxed medic walked over and flipped a switch but the moment he did Mirage and a screen above his head onlined both at the same time. Ratchet glanced at the screen and narrowed his optics to sharpen his tired optics. He raised an optical ridge when he saw letters were typing themselves on it. The letters former words and those words read:

_"I hope you had fun fixing up Mirage Ratchet. I just through you should give Ironhide a break from interfaceing so I sent you a patient to keep you busy. Oh and one more thing I'm sending you someone special. Well more like some ones. So just to give you a heads up on what's to come. Don't blow your gyros at them thought._

_-Prowl"_

Ratchet growled and fisted his hands.

"Some ones special? What the frag?"

Shaking it off for later Ratchet checked his chrono and saw it was already 0700 hours. He unplugged some wires and cords from Mirage, letting him sit up.

"Well Mirage, looks like Prowl got you too."

"What'd you mean?"

"He's the one that put the disruptor chip in your cloaking roaders. That's why you kept changing colors instead of fading like your suppose to do."

Mirage sighed and smiled at the medic.

"I knew it was coming sooner or later. Glad it was sooner. The wait was killing me. He must have wanted to get me back for the prank we pulled on him." Ratchet crossed his arms and leaned against the berth the blue and white mech laid on.

"We?"

Mirage smirked as he looked down.

"Yeah, We. Me, Hound over there, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Bluestreak. Jazz was the one that let us know where Prowl was at all times." "What'd you do?"

Mirage raised an optic ridge at the question.

"You don't know?"

Ratchet looked off to the side as if thinking about it, then shook his head seeing Mirage smirk.

"I can't believe that Ratchet! Every bot on the Ark was talking about it."

"Well apparently I haven't heard of it."

Mirage's smirk grew as he heard something move behind him, but when he started to turn around he felt hands slid over his hips and rest on his legs. He looked back and saw Hound had sat himself around him, putting his legs out and around Mirage, and setting the bottoms of his feet together under Mirage's arched knees. Hound rested his head on Mirage's shoulder and snuggled with him.

Mirage smiled and leaned himself closer to Hound completely losing himself in the feel of Hound's warm body in the cold room.

Ratchet cleared his through and Mirage inwardly snickered.

_:Still frisky I see.:_

_:I'm only frisky with you around.:_

_:Well stop. Ratchet's getting mad and I really don't want to have him pissed while I've still got an energon line connecting me to that monitor.:_

Hound's only response was his laughter over their bond. Mirage looked over at Ratchet.

"Like I was saying Ratchet I was BIG! He practically blew a couple of gaskets just trying to even think about how he was going to punish us."

"Like you on a **_REALLY_** bad day."

Ratchet scowled at Hound but Mirage just elbowed him in the side, not hard of course.

"Stop it."

Mirage turned to Ratchet once more.

"Here let me just tell you. OK it started out like this..."

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed. :3 Much love to you all! Anyways I'm off to go write the next chapter.

Update: UGH! I couldn't believe how long it took me to totally go over and update this _**WHOLE**_ chapter! But I do admit, with this being my second attempt at a full-blown-smut scene, I say it's _WAY_ better than the first attempt. I know, it's not as good as some others out there, but eh. You get what I'm trying to say. Anyway, let's get going on the next chapter ya?


	6. Bluestreak

Author's notes: Alright here's chapter 6. I really hope i did an ok job on this one. I've been going through some crap so I haven't been able to write that much lately. Or draw. It sucks. Well anyway i hope you enjoy reading this one just as much as the previous chapters :]

* * *

_~Thinking~_

"Talking"

_'What was meant to be said but came out as something differant'_

* * *

"Vorn" = about 1 year,

"Cycle" = about 1 day,

"Orn" = about an hour,

"Breem" = 8.3 minutes

* * *

"You know Bumblebee I really don't see the resemblance to you and the tiny organic earth little bug things that flys around-" "Bluestreak" "-And did you know that they have little wings and can fly? You don't have little wings and you can't fly. Did you know that?" "Yes Bluestreak. I know." "And they have furry afts. You don't have a furry aft. You know how i know that? It's because when i was parked out on the grass waiting for Spike to come out from the store, one landed on me and I saw it had these big optics that were made of many little optics and they were different colors and it gave me this lookthat was all like 'hi' and them i said "HI!" and shook my hood while i bounced up and down and it flew in through my open window and landed on my drivers seat.

"And then when Spike came in I told him to lookat my new friend Shaun, I named him shaun just so you know, and Spike freaked out, he covered his head and made this shrilling sound that human femme's make when you almost step on them. Anyway I can't imagine you with a furry aft because then you would look weird. Oh and they have these pointy things at the end of their aft, i think its their tail, and they have two other tails on their head and they move around all fast then they are on something and-" "Bluestreak!" "Yes Bumblebee?" "Um if i don't go then I'm gonna be late for duty. And i don't need another talking to from Prowl." "Alright Bumblebee."

Bumblebee was smart. He'd had this conversation before with Bluestreak. It started out with creatures that had furry afts to how a creature called a a fish made no noise at all to how they manufactured the blue post-its. But he really did have duty...in about a breem.

~~~~x~~~~

Bluestreak started walking down a random hall silently talking to himself about how jumpy Bumblebee was today. Then everything went silent as all the lights in that hall shut off. He looked up from the floor and smiled "Hey Prowl! I haven't seen you all day! Where have you been? In a meeting or something?" "Yes Bluestreak. I was in a meeting." "Hey Prowl?" "Yes Bluestreak?" "Why are you standing on the roof? Can you teach me to do that? Then i can avoid the traffic of switching station and i could get placed faster and i could talk upside down and-" Prowl jumped down and landed in front of Blue. "I'll teach you later Bluestreak. But right now i need to see something with your vocalizer." "Why?" "Because just now you sounded raspy." "Oh ok." Bluestreak looked up and Prowl moved some wires around to see Bluestreak's vocalizer. Prowl knew how to do this out of experience. Ever since Bluestreak became his little brother he was entrusted to make sure Bluestreak's vocalizer didn't glitched out with the amount of talking he usualy did. The little microchip hidden between Prowl's fingers slipped in perfectly with Bluestreak's vocalizer, and what made this even better was it looked like his vocalizer, color an all. So ever Ratchet couldn't find at first glance. Bluestreak squeaked as Prowl pushed it into it's slot. "Alright all done." "Thanks Prowl. I thought i felt the equalizer slipping out."

Prowl stepped back and said "Well I'll let you be on your way then." "Yeah, hey Prowl do you know why the lights went out all of a sudden? I mean I've never seen then do that. It's like something in a scary movie where the main character is walking and then all the lights are out and they get all scared and then you hear noises and then the monster or scary thing comes out and then you get scared and jump. Like when i went to go see a scary movie with the twins Sunstreaker jumped out of his plating! It was so funny Prowl! I even recorded it! You wanna see? It's so funny! It even made Huffer laugh! and you know how hard that is." "Not now Bluestreak. Maybe later Alright?" "Ok. Just don't tell Sunny I have it thought. He may have a bag over his head but he can still hit right on target. And i don't need another dent in my helmet or anywhere else for that matter." "Your secrets safe with me Blue." "What are you doing after this Prowl?" "I have some datapads that need organizing then i have a meeting with Optimus." "Oh...ok well...I'll see ya when you get off Prowl." "Alright Bluestreak." Bluestreak turned and waved to Prowl to receive an approving nod as he turned around and left.

~~~~x~~~~

Bluestreak walked into the rec room and spotted Jazz sitting with Hound and Ironhide. "Hey guys what's up?" "Hey Blue." "Nothin Much. Take a seat. We were just talking about the new schedules." "New Schedules? For what?" Bluestreak took a seat opposite of Hound to sit next to Jazz. "You know how Prowl went all crazy and is playing pranks on people?" "Prowl? Well he looked fine." "You saw him?" "Yup." "Where?" "I don't know the exact hall but it was right after i finished talking with Bumblebee. Did you know he doesn't even look like the organic creature called a bee?" "Uh Bluestreak?" "Yeah?" "How come when you talked you got faster and your voice-" "Sounded like a chipmunk?" "Huh?" "It's an earth animal." "Oh well... honestly i don't know. Oh hey speaking of little earth animals did you know cats and dogs are bothfurryandtheyhavethiswigglystickcomingoutoftheiraft!Theyalsohaveveryfurryfacesandyouknowwhatsomecreatureshavefurcoveringtheiroptics!Imeanhowcantheyevenseewheretheyaregoing!" "BLUESTREAK!" Bluestreak looked at Jazz who had his hands covering his audios. "Primus Bluestreak we didn't get nothing after 'little earth animals'." "Yeah the rest just was to fast." "And to high pitched." "You could be a good competition for Blurr." "Oh no Blurr was born that way and Ireallydon'tseewhatyouguysaretalkingabout.I'mtalkingperfectlyfineandatmynormalspeedand-" **"BLUESTREAK!"** "Sorry." "I think you better go see Ratchet. "Yeah maybe he can see what's wrong with yer vocalizer." "Yeah...I know you like to talk and i'm fine with that...it's just like this you'll blow my audios away." "Literally." "Oh I'm sorry guys. But i can't understand what your talking about." "Just go to Ratchet and start telling him about that time you saw him running one of those earth creatures out." "It was a squirrel." "Alright"

~~~~x~~~~

"RATCHET! RATCHET! Hey remember that one time when Bumblebee came in here with a squirrel glued to his skid plate?! Andyouhadsuchahardtimetakeingthatpoorcreatureoff? huhRatchet? Doyouremember? HuhHuhHuhHuhHuhHuhHuhHuhHuhHuhHuhHuh?! DoyaRatchet? HeyRatchetwhyareyoupickingupthatwrench?WaitaminuteRatchetJazztoldmetotellandremindyouaboutthatandhetoldmeto- *clank*" Bluestreak fell back onto his aft and rubbed the new dent in his helmet. "**PRIMUS BLUESTREAK! **Your gonna blow out my audios with that squeaking!" "That's why i came to you. I'-" Ratchet put his hand up. "I see how this could be a problem. Sit down Bluestreak and** DON'T**talk." Bluestreak nodded and jumped up to sit on a berth in front of Ratchet. He looked up and Ratchet did exactly what Prowl did to see his vocalizer. "ThatswahtProwldidwhenisawhim." "What?" "ThatswhatProwldidwhenisawhiminthehall." "What? Speak slower if you can so i can understand you." "." "Never mind. I can't understand a word your saying." "Buti'mnotsayingoneword.I'mapproximalysayingtenwords." "Shush."

After about three breems of trying to find out what was wrong with Bluestreak Ratchet sighed and put down his toothbrush-shaped tool. "I don't see nothing wrong with your vocalizer Bluestreak. Maybe your equalizers is off. It should wear out sooner or later." "Myvoice?" "No this fast talking, high pitched squeaking thing your going through." "Oh...ok...wellthanksanywayRatchet!" "Yeah, yeah. Just don't talk to much. I don't want half the ark coming to me with damaged audios." Bluestreak nodded and left dragging his feet as he sadly was forced to welcome the idea of staying silent.

~~~~x~~~~

"Hey Guys! What's Up!?" "Hey Blue!" "Did Ratchet fix you up?" "Hesaidthatitshouldwearout." "What?" "..." "Your vocalizer?" "No that squeaking thing he's doing." "Oh i see. So what?" "Ratchettoldmenottotalkanymore!Canyoubeleivethat?!That'sliketellingmetojustwalkaroundwithoutmyoptics-" "Hey Blue i think you should slow down-" "-Jazzican't!Myvocalizerwon'tletmeshutitoff!It'sjustgoingandgoingandgoingandgoing!Helpyouguys!" Jazz and Ironhide looked at each other "What'd he just say?" Ironhide tried the best he could to shrug while keeping his hands covering his audios. Bluestreak kept talking which meant that his pitch kept going up and his speed sped up to where it was faster than Blurr's talking voice. Bluestreak shut his optics tightly, grabbed his throat and looked up. "Guysican'tstop!Anditslagginghurts!Help!Helpguys!Guys!GogetRatchetorsomething!" And just as Ironhide was about to get up and strangle Bluestreak something painfully exploded and everything went quiet. Jazz and Ironhide looked over to where Bluestreak sat and saw he was laying on his back, sparks flying out where neck cables were parted. Bluestreak's air intakes were hitched and he let his fists go as he laid his arms out across the rest of the couch. Jazz and Ironhide slowly got up and walked around the table in front of them. "Blue?"

Bluestreak had his optics tightly shut as he tried mouthing words. "Blue are you alright?" Bluestreak slowly opened and onlined his optics. He slowly sat up and rubbed his neck cables and moved his mouth but nothing came out except a monotones _"BEEP"_Bluestreak's optics grew as he realized that was the only sound coming out of his mouth. He look up at Jazz. _'Guys what was that?'_ _"Beep Beep?"_Bluestreak quickly covered his mouth with both hands. Jazz knelt down and Ironhide crossed his arms. "Well what'd we do now? Blue's never blown out his vocalizer before, well that I've known of." "Who'd be da 'un ta fix it other than Ratchet?" "What's wrong with going to see Ratchet?" "He's in recharge right now." "Really?" "Well the mech's gotta recharge Jazz." "I know, I know. Geez you don't have to get so assertive." _"BEEP! BEEP!"_ "I know Blue. But we're trying to think of someone that could help." _"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_"Blue we can't under stand that." Bluestreak sighed and looked down. _'Great. I lost my voice.'_

Then, like a running head on Grimlock, everything hit him. _'I LOST MY VOICE!'_

He threw himself to his knees and started to sob the best he could. _"Beep! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP!"_"Aww Blue it's alright." "Yeah don't cry. Heck you'll be fixed up in no time. That way you can go back to talkin everyone's audios off." Bluestreak stared at the ground and slowly nodded, letting himself be lifted to his feet. "Maybe your auto-repair can fix it. And besides you can use the recharge." Jazz smirked. "Your starting to fallow your brother's footsteps and workin yourself half into stassis." _'No i'm not. There's just alot of work i can do.'_ _"BEEP beep BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_Jazz laughed as the different volumes of the beeps. "I know, I know."

~~~~x~~~~

Prowl forwarded his optic ridges and frowned as he saw Bluestreak sob. "Frag it. He wasn't suppose to blow his whole freakin vocalizer." Prowl tore his optics off the monitors and stommped out of the room, feeling like scrap. "Fraggin glitch. I hate it. I don't even know why i'm doing this to all of them. It's not like I'm doing it for revenge. I'm not that kind of bot...at least i hope i'm not." Prowl stepped hard as he walked through the quiet halls, slowly starting the disruptors in his feet, and making his way up onto the wall, and then finally up and onto the roof. He kept his pissed off look as he passed bots and turned, making his way to the living quarters. "If I'm right, they should be walking out right now." Prowl turned a corner and the lights in that hallway shut off and he saw Jazz closing up Bluestreak's door, looked over down the hall, and start to talk towards Prowl.

Prowl froze in his tracks and slowly backs up. _~Primus my plans aren't working at all today!~_Prowl noticed Jazz picked up speed and the moment he turned around to run away Jazz ran after him. "Your not getting away this time Prowl!" "Frag it Jazz! What'd I do?!" "Don't give me that crap! You know what you did!" Prowl slid to a stop in front of another hallway and saw it opened up into the rec room, where the roof was way higher from the floor. Prowl dove through the doors and stuck to the roof, the lights automatically shutting off once they sensed Prowl's disrupters. Jazz ran in and looked around.

Prowl held his air intakes as he heard the familiar sound of Jazz flicking on his night vision, then his heat seeking, then his infrared. _~Crap is there anything he doesn't have in that visor!~_Prowl risked the sound of him flicking on his own night vision and saw Jazz snap his head in his direction. Powl slowly started to back up seeing an evily sly grin spread itself across Jazz's face. _~Frag!~ _Prowl cut off his disrupters and ran through the door, immidietly shut it and locked it closed. Jazz beat against the door as he realized what Prowl did "YOUR SO **DEAD** PROWL! I'M GONNA **KILL YOU**WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT SEXY BODY OF YOURS!" "Well too bad Jazz. I've got to be places right now." Prowl snickered as he walked off back to the living quarters hearing Jazz's feable attempts to get out.

~~~~x~~~~

Bluestreak heard the chime of his door ring and he forced himself to answer it. He kept his head low and slid the door open. _'Yeah?'_"Beep?" "I've come to help." Bluestreak's head snapped up and a wide grin appeared on his face. _'Prowl!'_"BEEP!" Prowl smiled and walked in while Bluestreak closed his door, made his way to his berth and sat down in front of Prowl. "So what happened? I heard that your blew your vocalizer." Bluestreak looked down and nodded sadly. Prowl sat down in front of Bluestreak on the berth and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey don't worry. I mean it's not the first time I've had to fix your vocalizer from over usage." Bluestreak nodded and smiled a little as he turned to face Prowl.

Prowl un-subspaced some tools and held up one. "Alright. You know the rules. No talking...er...beeping. No moving and don't tense up." Bluestreak nodded and lifted his lifted his head all the way. Prowl moved some cables and stuck the long tweezers into Bluestreak's vocalizer, takeing out the half melted chip he first put in there. Bluestreak let out a pained sound but the moment the chip released the wires inside Bleustreak's vocalizer everything went silent. Prowl looked at Bluestreak and saw him moving his mouth as if he were talking. He shrugged it off and continued working.

Approximately 3 hours later Bluestreak woke up from a light recharge alone in his room. "I wonder where Prowl went-wait!La La La!" Bluestreak jumped up, screamed a scream of happiness, threw his arms up in the air (still holding onto his pillow-head rest) started running around, and yelled. **"I GOT MY VOICE BACK!"**

His door slammed open with Ironhide and Red Alert in the lead of a huge group wielding their guns. Ironhide saw Bluestreak jumping and laughing. "See didn't we say sleepin would fix it?" Bluestreak put down his 'pillow' and said "No Ironhide. My auto-repair didn't fix it. Prowl did." "Prowl?" Jazz pushed his way to the front and stood next to Ironhide. "What about that fragger?" "I'm gonna leave now if you don't mind." Red Alert sighed, sup-spaced his gun and left. "When Blue? Did you see where he went?" Bluestreak shook his head. "I fell into recharge when he was fixing it." Bluestreak tapped his neck cables where his vocalizer was for a little more emphasis in his words and felt something. He lifted it, tore it off his neck cables and turned the piece of paper around and read it. "Sorry your vocalizer got so fragged up. Four down, three to go! Then all of this will be over. Trust me I'm not liking what I'm doing. Bluestreak, I had to go before you woke up because i had to pay a friend a much needed visit..." Blue looked up from the note at the puzzled faces of the bots in the room, then, out of no where, a bot asked "Hey what'd he mean by 'four down, three to go'?"

Jazz, Bluestreak, Mirage, Hound, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee all looked at each other, knowing full well what that meant. Then it hit them, someone who was usualy right beside Sunstreaker, wasn't there.

"Hey...where's Sideswipe?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Alright...don't know if you liked it or not...I'm still kinda thinking of what's gonna happen to Sides so it might be a little longer of a wait for the next chapter. I promise I'll make the next one exciting...well more exciting than this. Either way I hope you've enjoyed the series so far, and thank you all for reviewing and reading! Oh yes and please excuse any mistakes you find. Its very late and I'm already half asleep writing this.


	7. Sideswipe

Author's Notes: Alright I didn't really know what to do for Sideswipe's section of this little series so I just threw this together. Hope you all enjoy! Remember you can request things and review. I know they help me alot with stories such as ones like this.

* * *

_~Thinking~_

_"Message speaking or reading"_

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Wait! Where are you going?" "To get some energon. Just because you don't wanna show your face doesn't mean i don't." "Can you..." "Yeah I'll bring you some." Sideswipe walked out of his and Sunstreaker's quarters heading for the rec room smiling. "I've gotta get a picture of his face before the marker wears off." He turned a corner, passed Prime's office, passed the med bay and poked his head in, regretting it. Ratchet was being forced into a corner as Ironhide advanced on him. Sideswipe quickly looked away and slowly closed the doors. He heard a metal on metal clank and that was all he needed to finish his journey to the rec room in a sprint. The doors opened and Sideswipe saw something, someone laying on the couch. Someone white. And black. With a red chevron. Sideswipe listened and heard the soft hum of a mech in heavy recharge. "Guess Prowl wore himself out."

Sideswipe watched Prowl as he stalked up behind the couch. A doorwing twitched and Sideswipe grinned. He slowly stood and watched as Prowl's doorwing rested against the beck of the couch, leaving a good piece of it over the edge. Sideswipe looked back at Prowl and saw he had one knee bent, a hand under his head for cushion, his optics offline, his mouth partialy open. Prowl actually looked peaceful and Sideswipe slowly felt a touch of jealousy. Jazz had this prowl to see, to touch. Sideswipe ran a hand over the top of Prowl's exposed wing and felt as Prowl tensed and shivered. Sideswipe grabbed the hinges and tightened his grasp. Prowl made squeak and moved slightly. Sideswipe smiled as he heard Prowl's small whine. It's amazing the effects doorwings had on mechs, with or without them. Prowl slowly turned and shifted his doorwing out of Sideswipe's grasp. "What are you doing Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe stood up straighter and raised an optic ridge as Prowl still seamed to be in recharge. "Playing." "With my doorwing?" He smirked and said "Yup. I've seen what Sunny does to Blue and I wanted to see if you reacted the same." Sideswipe made to grab one of Prowl's dooring hinges but the moment he moved Prowl quickly grabbed his wrist, pulled him, used his knee to make Sideswipe travel over his body and threw Sideswipe down onto the ground. Sideswipe bounced and landed on the floor staring at Prowl, watching him as he onlined his optics and stood up. Prowl looked down at Sideswipe and said "Never touch**_ my _**doorwings."

He smirked and said "Jazz does." Prowl scoffed and started walking away. Sideswipe quickly jumped up and tackled Prowl but missed because in the last astrosecond Prowl turned, grabbed Sideswipe's upper arm and his side, turned and threw Sideswipe back to where he was first laying on the floor. "Dammit Prowl! Where'd ya learn that trick?" Prowl looked over his shoulder and looked down at Sideswipe. "I didn't learn it. You forget I'm programmed for long and close range combat." Sideswipe smirked and said "Really?" He stood up and stalked over to Prowl. "Care to challenge that?"

Prowl smirked. His plan was falling into place way easier than he thought. _~He's so predictable that it's almost sad. Almost.~_Prowl watched as Sideswipe circled him, knees bent as he walked, and hands up ready to attack. Prowl watched Sideswipe carefully, then when he finally did lunge for Prowl he did nothing but move. A step here, a bend there and all of Sideswipe's punches and kicks missed. Sideswipe kicked at empty air as Prowl suddenly vanished. Sideswipe stopped and looked around, alone in the rec room. "Learned a new trick from Mirage Prowl?"

Prowl smirked as he lifted his hand, letting the first step in his plan start. A haloform ran in and stood in front of Sideswipe. He stooped, stared down at the haloform and Prowl could see Sideswipe tense up. When the rabbit hopped towards him he quickly jumped back, bumping into a chair and falling on his aft. He sat up and stared at the rabbit as it's mouth smirked and then out of no where it lunged for Sideswipe's face, latched on with it's claws and bit his nose. Sideswipe yelled and tried getting the rabbit off but failed as he fell backwards yet again. **"GET OFF ME!"**Prowl laughed as he watched the shell of a haloform move to his commands. It growled and snarled as it bit Sideswipe's audio horns. Sideswipe continued yelling and Prowl tried his best to stifle his laughter with his hands.

~~~~x~~~~

Prowl couldn't last any longer. The scene was to funny and that was when he saw Sunstreaker run in. **"SIDESWIPE!?" "SUNNY! GET IT OFF ME!"**Sunstreaker ran over and stood over Sideswipe. **"GET IT OFF ME YOU SLAGGER!"**Sunstreaker snickered as he bend down and picked up the rabbit by it's head. Sideswipe sat up and scowled at Sunstreaker. "You know Sideswipe...I never knew your worst enemy was a-" He turned the rabbit to face Sideswipe "-a stuffed human femme toy." Sideswipe looked up in shock. "NO! I swear Sunny! That thing moved and it bit me and jumped and snarled and and-" "It's ok. I mean now I know what to get you for your birthday." "I'm not scared of rabbits!" "Oh really?" Sunstreaker quickly shoved the limp rabbit in Sideswipe's face and watched as his brother yelped and jumped back. "Well your right, your not scared of rabbits. Your terrified." "Shut up!" "You know its true Sideswipe. Don't worry no one's gonna know about your little secret." **"SUNSTREAKER!?"**"Now I know why you didn't want to go on that mission with hound in that valley. I thought it was because you were just being a little pain in the ass again. Now I know it was because of the rabbits."

Prowl snickered as he saved the video file, silently walked out of the room. He deactivated his stolen invisibility cog and held in in his hands. "I'd better return this back to Mirage..." Prowl smirked as the idea rolled around in his proccessor "...naw." Prowl continued his way towards his office and started his computer through his processor. _~Sure glad i downloaded that ability. I want to get this up as soon as possible.~_

~~~~x~~~~

Sideswipe walked into the rec room later that day and saw a whole mess of mechs standing around a huge consell. He spotted Jazz and walked over "What's up Jazz?" "Nothing much. We just got a call saying to watch the consell for an important announcement so everyone's coming in here." "I didn't get that call." "Officers only got it. We were told to spread the word. Even prime's here." "Hm...must be big. Who sent the message?" "No one knows. But it's from someone here in the ark." "Oh...I see. Oh that's reminds me I saw Pr-" The screen buzzed and within seconds the huge rec room fell into dead silence. The screen flashed white and a black screen came up typing the words

_"Remember sideswipe...NEVER touch the doorwings."_

Everyone exchanged words and glances at Sideswipe but quickly silenced as more words typed on the screen.

_"...and since you did...more than once...it's coming back to bite you in your aft."_

The screen fell black but before anyone could say anything a video file started. On the screen Sideswipe looked down, jumped back stumbling on some furniture and watched the white rabbit, spots on it's back in the shape of little doorwings, and a red mark on it's forehead in the shape of a mini chevron, clearly signifying Prowl was behind this. Sideswipe's optics widened as he realized, Prowl recorded everything. He watched and listened as his whole reputation was about to crash and burn. His head snapped up when he heard himself scream and yell, then Sunstreaker came into view. Sideswipe's audios faded as he saw Sunstreak and himself on the screen talking, then as if flicking on a switch Sideswipe saw Sunstreak lift the stuffed animal and the whole room burst into laughter. Everyone looked at Sideswipe holding their stomachs. "Your afraid of widdle wrabbits Sideswipe?" "They are so small thought." "And weak." "And cute." Everyone looked at Bluestreak. He shrugged and said "What? They are." Some mechs shrugged and nodded in agreement as others continued to laugh.

"Hey look!"

All optics averted to the screen as words typed out again.

_"Five down, two to go. And I promise you all that remain...I will get you. You can run. You can hide, but I know this whole ship from nose to tail. You cannot run from me..."_

Optics met other optics as they processed what was just read. Then a couple of lines down seven more words typed out, that made almost all mechs's optics widened.

_"...And remember this is only round one."_

* * *

Author's Notes: Alright for the little Sideswipe/Prowl mini love Iblame the fan fics that have that pairing! I just finished reading: _Hidden By Armor_by Okami-chan -- .net/s/4613449/1/Hidden_By_Armor (go read it!) And i loved it. I'm not really into the pairing but the story is so well written that I'm now starting to have seconds thoughts about them. Anyway GO READY IT! It's an awesome story!


	8. Hound

Author's Note: Alright hente! (that's people in Spanish just so ya know XP) I know i haven't updated lately but I'm sorry. I got sick and i couldn't even get out of bed so there was no way i was getting on my lap top. I couldn't even get my phone. Just take my word for it, i felt **HORRIBLE **and there was no way i was getting anything new on here. However that whole just-laying-in-bed-till-i-got-better-thing wasn't all spent just sleeping and watching TV. I had my note book and a pen with me so i wrote down this next chapter and another story I'm going to put up soon. I'll just tell you this right now. It's going to be called _Complications_. So anyway I want to thank you all for readin this far and hope you enjoy this chapter too! Also as another warning, please excuse any grammatical errors. Like I've said before my computer doesn't have a spell check or nothing of that sort in it. Anyway....enjoy!

_~Thinking~_

_:Spark Talking:_

"Talking"

**"Yelling or talking with emphasis"**

* * *

Chapter 8

Prowl sat and looked down, watching the bots as they changed shifts. None of them even taking a leisure glance up and seeing him, then he saw his prey. Prowl silently stood up and stalked after the mech. Turning and walking down corridors till he walked into the rec room. Prowl didn't know the mech that well to know what to do to him, so he decided to observe him. Find out what was most important to him. The mech walked over to the energon dispenser, took his cube over to the couch and sat close to the blue mech on the couch, set his energon on the table in front of the couch, moved the blue mech into his lap, reached over the blue mech, grabbed his energon, sat back and leaned his head against the blue mech's helm. Prowl waited...and waited...and waited till the blue mech suddenly got up, backing away as the green mech shot out of his seat towards the blue mech. Prowl watched with interest as the blue mechtried staying away from the green, retreating to the idea of running out the doors. "You can't get away that easily Mirage!" Prowl watched as the green mech ran out after the blue mech, then just as suddenly he heard something hit the wall and laughter. "Told'ja you couldn't get away that easily." Prowl slowly stood and walked out of the room glanceing to his left seeing the green mech hold the blue mech against the wall, kissing him passionately. Prowl stopped where he stood on the roof, observing the mechs, then walked off, a smirk following his features. "I know what to do now. Oh yes I know exactly what to do." Prowl turned the corner leaving the little scene of the two mechs in the hall.

~~~~x~~~~

Hound hated monitor duty. He hated it with a passion. It was boring, and quiet. Very quiet. The room was always dark and cold, quickly saying Red Alert **literally** lived in there. Hound leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his helm. "Never could understand why the mech thinks everyone's a decepticon." Hound heard the door open and turned around, but saw no one. He turned back around to the monitors, hiding his smirk. So Mirage wanted to play did he? Hound heard the shuffle of feet and quickly swiveled around, lunging himself out towards the sound. Expecting to land on top of the blue mech, Hound flew straight into the wall, sliding down, and temporarily offlining himself. Prowl raised an optic ridge and said "Geez didn't know Hound blew circuits like that." He shrugged and pulled out his weapon: clear optical slides. Even thought they were meant to change the color of the optic for special ops members on an infiltration mission, Prowl found a way to alter their abilities.

Prowl turned Hound onto his back and opened his optics, sliding the first slide into place, then the next. Prowl un-subspaced a little machine, stuck it to his left wing and let the hologram start up. After making sure he was clear, Prowl picked up Hound, set him in the chair he flew out of, crossed his legs and propped them up on the side of the consul (the way he saw Hound when he came in) and stood against the far wall. _~23...24...25.~ _Prowl walked over to Hound and set a hand on his shoulder. "Hound." He shook harder jolting the mech into conciseness. "Hound." "Huh?" He sat straight in his chair and rubbed his face. "Woah i had the weirdest dream." "About Mirage again?" "Yeah Jazz. I thought he walked in here so i was gonna tackle him right? but when i did i rammed into the wall and that was when you woke me up." "Ouch." "Yeah." "Well I'mma glad i woke ya up. Wouldn't wanna ya dreamin about being in pain. Anyway just dropped by ta see how ya were doing." "Oh...well other than something to distract me from this boring shift I think I'm good." Prowl shrugged and said "I can't help ya there. But i do know Primes lettin everyone off duty in a while. Well all excepts those who have Patrol." Hound raised an optic ridge. "Why?" "Decepticons have been actin funny so he wanted everyone to be at high alert. He's lettin everyone off early to get a ration and some recharge. He's got this funny feeling that they are going to attack us very soon." "Oh man. That's not good. Especially with Prowl...well you know. Being out of commission and all." Prowl drew his hidden wings back high up in irritation and silently growled. "Yeah i know what you mean. But anyway watch out for anythin suspicious on duty." "Ahh don't worry. I get off in a couple of breems anyway." "Ok well see ya Hound." "Where you off to in such a hurry Jazz?" "Prime just commed me. Wanted ta see about somethin dealin with my team." He shrugged and walked out of the doors.

Prowl smirked as he looked down, letting his hidden chevron hide the gleam in his optics. _~Oh this has gotta be one of my best ones I've ever done.~_ He turned a corner and lifted his head, but the moment he did he quickly froze. Prowl slowly backed up because a couple of meters down the empty hall Jazz stood with his back to Prowl. _~Primus he's fraggin hunting me down now!~ _Prowl's optics widened as he saw Jazz turn around marking things off on the data pad in his hands. He looked up, then back as his data pad, stopped, then double taked as he watched Prowl slowly back up. "Wha' the-HEY!" Prowl quickly turned around and ran away, he knew it wouldn't be good to get caught now. Not when he was already too deep into his plan where turning back meant everything he'd done would be for nothing. A sinister smile crossed Jazz's face as he sprinted towards Prowl. "Nice Trick Prowler. Mind if i see how accurate it is?!" Prowl skidded around a corner but the moment he tried gaining speed again Jazz lunged, not caring if he tackled Prowl to the ground and dented his armor. Prowl grunted as Jazz sat up, straddling his hips and holding Prowl's forearms down against the floor. Jazz smirked as he looked Prowl over, then over again. Prowl's breathing had hitched and he soon gave up trying to break free.

He leaned back letting his head leaned against the cold floor and Jazz slid to where he was laying on Prowl, feeling his system cycle air rapidly. Prowl looked to the side and silently cursed his negligence of recharge and refueling. Jazz frowned and said "Prowl..." Prowl closed his optics, but his disguise was still activated so it couldn't even be seen through the blue visor. Jazz sighed and rubbed his elbow where Prowl's invisible doorwing was, knocking off the little chip-like machine Prowl used to cloak himself. Prowl's hologram disguise dissappeared and Jazz saw Prowl was scowling at the wall. Jazz's grip loosened and he forwarded his visor ridges "Prowl...Prowl look at me...look at me Prowl." Prowl slowly turned his head but didn't meet Jazz's gaze. Jazz shifted sliding Prowl into a more comfortable position, watching as he tense up as Jazz's armor slid against his. "Prowl..." Prowl softened his optics as he looked up at Jazz. He sighed and looked above Jazz's head. "What do you want Jazz?" "Prowl...why are you doing this?" "Doing what?" "You know what. Why are you doing these things to the others?"

"What? You mean getting them back for the numerous times they had pulled those unnecessary pranks? Those pranks that pushed me back in my work progress by weeks? The bots that seem to never learn no matter how much i punish them? No Jazz i don't see a reason why i shouldn't be doing this." Prowl let his scowl go and looked at the wall again." "R-Remember when...I was in the med-bay...for having both my wings crumpled?" "Yeah i found ya unconscious outside the base. Ratchet said the pain knocked ya out. Heh he said it looked like a couple of seekers fell on yer back." Jazz let his smile fade as he remembered that day. "Come ta think of it. You never did tell me what really happened." "I got...surprised." Jazz sat up a little to look into Prowl's face. "You? Surprised? That's not possible." Prowl looked at him and sighed. "Shock and boom. The Twin's 'latestly' new prank." "Oh yeah. The one where there's a trip wire, a couple of fireworks, a recording of a barking dog, and Bee's over-sized skate board. Wait...they pulled that on you? Prowl when?" "After the recon mission in Tampa." "Geez Prowl! That was the mission where you got ambushed!" "And-" "And you gave your ration to Mirage when he was damaged. Prowl why didn't you tell anyone?" "Because I didn't want to have to do their report." "But Prowl they-" "Think about it Jazz. I would have been stuck with all the work. And the punishment wouldn't have taught them anything. It never has."

Jazz frowned knowing what Prowl said was true. Everything that dealt with punishments, problems, ect always went straight to Prowl, and just one report took a good hour and a half. Prowls groan brought Jazz back to reality and he saw Prowl buck up off the ground. "Prowl?" "My..My wing...your knee is..." Jazz looked down and saw the point of his knee was digging into Prowl's wing, right where two major sensory networks crossed. He quickly moved his knee "Sorry Prowler. Didn't mean ta-" "Jazz... It's alright." Jazz let go of Prowl's forearms but saw Prowl didn't move at all. "Prowler..." "Yes Jazz?" "What...why are you actin like this in the first place. I know it's not in your circuits ta want revenge or any kinda feeling like that. Well not in public anyway." Prowl sat up and said "I...don't know." He slid out from under Jazz and stood up."So...what now?" Prowl looked down when Jazz stood up, as if the floor held the answer, but with Prowl's smile, apparently the floor does wonders. Prowl got down, jumped up and did a half back flip, landing his feet on the roof and activated his disruptors. Jazz looked into Prowl's face as he was optic level with him. "I know what _I'm_gonna do. If you wanna see my latest little stunt of getting 'revenge' go to the rec room." Jazz smirked and put his weight on one leg as he crossed his arms and tilted his head a little "Will it be interesting? Cuz you know i can't stand boring stuff." Prowl laughed and took a step forwards kissed Jazz as passionately as he could without making it look sloppy. Jazz pushed Prowl's head into his to try and get more out the kiss but just as he did Prowl pulled back and disappeared into a much larger hallway. Jazz smiled stupidly in the way Prowl left until something hit him. He growled and stomped his foot into the ground while he waved a fist in the air. **"FRAGGIT! I FORGOT TO HIT HIM! DAMNIT!" **"Jazz is something wrong?" Jazz looked over his shoulder and sighed "Nothing Bee. Everything is just peachy." Bumblebee watched as the taller mech walked past him, fists balled at his side. "Geez I wonder why everyones all tense around here. I mean it's not like something crazy is gonna happened."

~~~~x~~~~

Hound didn't feel right. His optics were 'itchying' him and when he went to go check them out, not even Ratchet could find anything. "Frag i hate this!" Hound rubbed his optics again trying to ease the 'itching' sensation. "Hound is something wrong?" Hound slowly looked up and saw "Mirage? Yeah everythings alright." "Um Hound I'm not-" "But you know my optics have been bugging me." "Have you gone to see Ratchet?" "Yup. Already have. Even he said he couldn't see anything." "That's strange. Well see you later Hound." "Bye Mirage!" "I'm not Mirage. I'm Cliffjumper." "Riiiiiigggggght." The little red mini-bot shook his head as he walked out of the rec room. Hound laughed a little at the puzzled face the mech gave him and went back to watching the autobot-sized tv. But just as he did a mech stood in front of his entertainment. "Mirage didn't you just leave." "Don't you mistake me for your bonded Hound." "Your playing a game right? See who could piss of the green bot right? Alright I'll play along. So who are you suppose to be? Jazz? Trailbreaker?" "I'm Sunstreaker you dolt!" "Riiiiight." Sunstreaker sighed dramatically and lifted his hand revealing a small little brown ball. Hound rubbed his optics again and saw the ball had four little stubs coming out of it and one long stub that curled at the end. He stood up and Sunstreaked dropped the little creature in his hand. "I found this wondering the halls following me around everywhere." Hound looked at it and saw it had large black eyes. "I want it out or else I'm going to kill the pest." Sunstreaker turned and walked out. Hound looked at the creature and cupped his hand around it. "Why would Mirage want to kill you little guy." The creature chattered back and Hound laughed a little in response. He was amazed at how many of these little creatures ventured into the ark, and with the number of them that don't get accidentally stepped on. He walked out and saw a familiar mech leaning against the door. He walked casually by watching the creature carefully. "Hey Mirage. Don't worry I'm getting rid of it." Jazz watched as Hound continued to talk towards the door. "Oh and this little game we're playing is gonna have to wait alright? Oh and our weekly interface is gonna have to be pushed up to today alright? I'm going on a mission tomorrow so yeah." Jazz stared with a gaping mouth at Hound's retreating back. Jazz closed his mouth and held his stomach as he laughed. He looked behind him as the lights in the hallway shut off and the only light was the glow of two blue optics. Jazz smiled and leaned back against the wall crossing his arms as he did so. "You were right Prowler. That was interesting. I'd never thought Mirage and Hound were 'face junkies."

Jazz saw the optics curve signaling the mech they belonged to was smiling. He laughed as he stood up and walked over to the optics, grabbing the hidden chevron that was there. Jazz's smile widened as he saw Prowl's optics widen and that was when he pulled on the chevron in his hands forcing Prowl down. Prowl's gap of concentration stuttered the disruptors in his feet and he fell right on top of Jazz. Jazz looked up into the darkness and saw a dim outline of a doorwing blocking his view. "Well Prowler. Since you're havin so much fun...I want in." " What? No Jazz." Jazz pushed the doorwing up above his head and sat up "AWWW! But why not?" "Because this is my thing. Besides when this is all over I'm not going to remember anyway." Jazz watched Prowl shift his body over him. "When this little 'problem' of mine happens my original battle computer and processors doesn't remember anything. In other words it's as if I'm in stassis lock." "So...your memory circuits-" "Glitch. Yes." "Then this thing that's going on with you is...?" "A mear glitch." "Mear?" "Yes. This situational glitch is nothing compared to my brothers glitch." "You mean Bluestreak?" "No. Smokescreen." "Smokey has a glitch?" "Self indulgence. Yes he does. Bluestreak well, you already know his glitch." "Uh...yeah. What is it again?" "Over exertion of the vocalizer. His vocalizer wiring has little...uh what the word...spasms and that causes his vocalizer to continue working. His processor had struggled with that in the beginning but now it has filled it to over describe or go completely off the subject he is talking about." Prowl stood up offering a hand to Jazz. "Oh i see...so...yours is..." "Ugh! I just went over that Jazz." Jazz smiled and wrapped his arms around Prowl's neck as he was pulled up, leaning on him, but all Prowl did was stare back at him with an emotionless expression. "I'm sorry Prowler. I got a little distracted." "Your always distracted Jazz." "Only when your around babe." Prowl sighed as he rolled his optics and rested his hands on Jazz's hips. "My glitch is negligence of my emotional circuitry." "Negligence?" "Ask Ratchet if you wanna know." "And ya know i will wait why can't you just tell me now?" "Because most likely you will not pay attention and i do not want to say that twice." "I'll pay attention!" "Yeah to me. Not what I'm saying. Right now your circuitry is screaming for an interface. Look your already heating up with me just touching you." Jazz pulled back a little and stared back with a gaping mouth in fake offense. "Well it's true!" "Yeah but you don't have'ta put it like that." Jazz looked down to the side a little and pouted. Prowl laughed and Jazz smiled. "Your incorrigible." "I know."

~~~~x~~~~

"Mirage?" "Yes?" "I have a question for you." Hound laid on the berth in his and Mirage's room, his forearm covering his optics that were tightly shut. "I'm listening Hound. What's on your processor?" "Well...all day I've been seeing you **EVERYWHERE**." Mirage let go of a low chuckle and crossed his legs and arms, swiveling to face Hound in his chair, turning away from his work. "What'd you mean?" Hound quickly sat up. "I'm seriouse Mirage. I saw you _everywhere_. I would be sitting in the rec room, watching you leave and then suddenly your right in front of me. I couldn't understand it unless i really am going loose in the processors." "Hound you are not crazy. Maybe something malfunctioned or glitched in your optics." "No. Ratchet already looked at me and said i was fine." Mirage looked off to the side, this whole situation had someones name written all over it, and that someone had two doorwings, a red chevron, and was the only one that had the ability to stand on the room as he passed under him."I just wanted to ask you how you do it. I mean i know you can turn invisible but its like you...teleport too." Mirage smirked and shook his head at the thought of being able to teleport.

"No Hound. I can't teleport. So far the only mech i know of that can teleport is Skywarp, and we don't affiliate with him." "But then how can you be everywhere I look?" Mirage narrowed his optics and scanned Hound, nothing came up but Mirage didn't trust it. Hound sat perfectly still as he watched his mate scan him over again. "Everything alright Mirage?" The blue mech slowly walked over to Hound and held his head. Hound was forced to look up and watched at Mirage slowly got close to his face, always with his narrowed optics. "Uh...Mirage what are-" "-Shh." Mirage stopped and stared at Hound's optics. "Hound...widen your optics all the way." "Why?" "Just do it." "Fine, fine." He did as told and Mirage smirked, seeing what he knew was there.

He let go of Hound's head and stepped back a couple of steps. Hound turned on the berth to face Mirage and sat cross-legged. "See anything ya like?" "Hound... within that last 48 earth hours did you...recharge or go offline for a brief amount of time?" "Yeah. I fell into recharge my last monitor duty. Then Jazz came in and woke me up. Tellin me Prime was lettin everyone off duty early." "Jazz?" "Yeah. You know. Your Saboteur boss. White and black paint scheme. Prowl's hyper-active bondmate. Has a touch of Ironhide-accent in his words. Can't miss it." Mirage signed dramatically. "I **KNOW**who Jazz is Hound. But Jazz was with me." "Why?" "What'd you mean why?" "I just wanna know what you guys were doing." Mirage smirked. "Jealous much Hound?" "No." Mirage laughed at the sparkling-ish looking pout Hound had on. "He was teaching me another move. Training for our next infiltration mission." "So if Jazz was with you...who was with me?" "Come on Hound. There's only one bot who can use illusions like that other than you and Jazz." "Prowl?"

Mirage crossed his arms and nodded. "But it couldn't have been a hologram because he touched me and i didn't feel anything different." "Hound." Hound looked up and saw Mirage was starting to get irritated. "Prowl doesn't use holograms like you. He uses holoforms. Like Holograms but they are solid." "Oh that's right. One of his hidden speciality. I always did think it was weird how he could do that." "Usually that technique is used for Special Operations members. Even Ratchet doesn't know why he has that ability." "But why would Prowl wanna do this to me? I didn't do nothin to him." "Yeah you did. The one prank you actually participated in with the twins." "Oh yeah. Me and you and Jazz, Sunny, Sides, Blue and Bee." "Yes. I've been keeping track of the mechs he's been...pranking. They all revolve around that one time. That members that participated in that one prank" "So what your saying is he's getting revenge?" "Precisely. He first 'attacked' Jazz in the hallway. Then it was Sunstreaker with the sharpie. Then it was me." Hound inwardly snickered but stopped as he saw his mate was glaring at him. "Then it was Bluestreak with his vocalizer. But that was interesting because he later fixed it back up. Anyway he then got Sideswipe. Shooting down his reputation of not being afraid of anything. Then he just got you. Using tampered confusion slides. All that's left is-" "Bee." "I wonder what he's going to do to little Bumblebee." "Probably something humiliating." "Probably."

~~~~x~~~~

Prowl watched the door to his latest prey's room. Silently listening to the conversation inside. To any on-looker they just saw a familiar mech leaning against the wall writing down in a normal databad. Trailbreaker turned the corner and smiled as he said "Hey Jazz. You know where Ratchet is?" "Uh...you already checked the med bay?" "And the Rec Room. I've gotta give him some reports he's been bugging me for." "I think he's in Prime's office. Somethin about a supplies meeting." "Oh. Ok thanks Jazz." "No problem man." Jazz watched Trailbreaker's retreating form disappear and smirked. The hidden conversation in the room was interesting. _~So they finally found out? Oh well it was bound to happen sooner or later.~_He subspaced the data pad and looked down hiding his ever growing smirk. _~So they want something humiliating for little Bumblebee huh? Oh i won't disappoint them.~_Prowl turned around and was going to start walking when he suddenly froze, hearing "Hey there Sexy. Last i saw you was on the wall in the wash racks." Prowl sighed and turned around. "Jazz-" "You really need to find a new disguise Prowler. Bots are starting to ask me how i can be in the rec room and wondering the halls at the same time." Prowl reached over to his hidden wing and slowly pulled the chip off, wincing at how much this chip hurt. Prowl's disguise disappeared and Prowl stared at Jazz, receiving a wide grin. "What?" "You look sexy as me." "Jazz control yourself. You have a shift in 5 earth hours. You should go get some energon and recharge." Prowl turned around but was stopped at the feeling of two hands gripping his doorwing hinges. "And where are you running off to?" Jazz squeezed Prowl's hinges nearly making Prowl's knees buckle under his own weight. His processor knew how Jazz's systems got over a long period of time (which meant more than 4 earth days) without a healthy dose of his mate. "Jazz, not here." Jazz squeezed harder making Prowl lean against the wall for support. "Come on Prowler...all this revenge stuff is making you..._tense_." Prowl felt Jazz lean on him and that was it. Prowl fell to the floor. ~_No i just need one more bot! I can't get distracted by this! Oh but that feels so-No! Gotta stay on...oh right there Jazz just a little-NO!~ :Come on Prowler...you know you want too...:_

Prowl cycled a sigh through his air intakes and quickly turned around pushing his body into Jazz's, forcing Jazz's back against the wall. Prowl passionately kissed Jazz, closely watching Jazz's reactions, waiting for the right time. Prowl held Jazz's arms above his head with one hand and used the other to fondle Jazz's exposed hip cabling thanks to Prowl placing his leg on the inside of Jazz's feet and using his knee to spread Jazz's left leg. Jazz squirmed and moaned into the kiss causing Prowl to smirk, then just as quickly as he'd brought it on, Prowl knew he had to stop. He pressed his body more into Jazz's moving slowly up and down, scraping his armor with the other mech's. Jazz squirmed and whimpered against Prowl, trying to break the vice like grip holding his wrists. But just as Jazz was going to raise his leg to wrap around Prowl's hips Prowl vanished. Jazz stood shocked, lowering his arms slowly before **"PROWL! YOU _BASTARD!_"** Prowl laughed causing it to echo down the hall confusing Jazz in the direction he left. **"I'M GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN PROWL! _AND_ MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"** :_You can try Jazz, but you won't succeed: :You wanna bet?: :If your so confident, then bring it on!: _Jazz smirked as he turned and started walking down the hall. "Yup I'm definitely rubbin off on him."

* * *

Author's Note: Pfwhoo! I know that was a long chapter. But remember I had a crap load of time on my hands. Anyway hope this didn't seem to...boring for you all. When i read it it seemed to me that this chapter didn't flow right with the others. Oh well. Just need little bee and then- Nope. Not saying whats next. Anyway i hope you all liked this chapter and once again, Thanks for reviewing and reading this far! It really means alot to me. :]

* * *


	9. Ravage

Author's Notes: For the longest time I had writer's block and just couldn't figure out what to do next as a new chapter for this story. Well I'm pretty sure I got over my writer's block when I drew my comics first page. So here's what came out of those two weeks of being out of commission.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Alright do we all know the plan?"

"Yes Sir" commented the group of mechs he was accompanied with.

"Soundwave, start fase 1."

"Already doing so Starscream."

Soundwave pressed the button on his left shoulder releasing Ravage out of his chest compartment. Ravage growled and hissed as he landed on the ground and turned to Soundwave.

"Ravage. Proceed."

Ravage nodded and growled as he sprinted down the hill towards his destination. He used the displaced rocks to get as close to the entrance before he looked back. Starscream nodded and turned to his side.

"Now Skywarp."

"Got it."

Skywarpheld a little devise in his hands and teleported. He appeared right outside the locked entrance but the moment he fully appeared he was already disappearing, no need to linger once he'd attached the devise. Starscream waited till he materialized beside him before giving Ravage another reassuring nod.

Sliver of black slid over the dirt and made quick work of the security systems outside the large ship. The door beeped and opened. Ravage inwardly smirked at how lazy he could have been and still made it inside without detection. He noticed the hallway's light were off but shook it off. _Better for me. Just makes my job that much easier._ Now he wasn't so careless as to forget the cameras that worked even through black outs.

~~~~x~~~~

"Did you hear that?"

"Nope. All I heard was the lights shifting off."

"Yo don't go down there!"

"Why not? It's not like somethings gonna jump out at me."

"No! Haven't you heard about the situation with Prowl?"

_The second in command...hmmm._

Ravage melted into the shadows and watched the two mechs chatter, listening in on their conversation.

"Well yeah something went down in his processor and now he's like pranking all the officers and some other mechstoo. I heard his recent pranking victim was Hound."

"Woah."

"Yeah. And most of them landed in the med-bay."

"With Ratchet?"

"Naw with 'Breaker. Yeah with Hatchet. And I was looking at all the reports and-"

"Wait we're not in the ranking to look at reports like that."

"Who cares? Anyway all of them said things like that happened when the lights turned off in a hallway. Dude for all we know he could be waiting in there for _**US**_!"

"Holy Primus!"

"How about we just avoid that hallway? Yeah?" The other young patroler nodded quickly and they both fled the hallway.

Ravage smirked as he saw the younglings flee. _That insignificant little autobot you call Prowl can not even do as much damage as i can. They were smart to run._He stood up but the moment he did he felt something ram into his side, like a mini bot tackling him. He slammed into the wall, but when he opened back up his optics, nothing was there. He stood statue still and scanned the area, but all he could see were the distant others on patrol. He shook it off and started walking down the hall again. A sudden creak of the floor caused him to stop and blend into the shadows. He scanned the area again but found nothing. He shrugged it off and continued walking, but the moment he took a step the creaking started again. He stopped and swiveled his ears, but the creaking noise stopped also. He narrowed his optics and slowly took a step. The slow shift of his weight and the slow creek almost fooled him but he knew he wasn't heavy enough to cause a noise like that.

A sudden movement made his head snap to the left. He saw a flash of white and stopped to scann again. _Damn Skywarp and his hallucination energon. I never should have had some before a mission._ He shook his head and started walking again. The creaking noise didn't subside either. But the moment he turn the corner he rammed into something.

He took a couple of steps back and looked up to see -_a wall? On my scanns there's no wall._He shook it off again and turned around. The silence was getting to him, that's what it had to be. _Or maybe it was Skywarp's energon. Whatever._ But just as he finished shaking his head he saw the room start to turn, like as if he was rolling backwards. _what the-_ But the room stopped with the roof under his paws. He walked backwards and saw he ran into a light. _Then I really must be on the-_ But just as he thought that the room flipped over and he was suddenly falling. He hit the floor (or what he thought was the floor) with a loud clank. He shook his head more violently this time. _Damn Skywarp. _He heard snickering and immediately melted into the shadows. But when he looked around he saw no one was there.

_Primus! Today just isn't my day._

He stood up straighter and leaned off again from the wall, but the moment he did he started swaying, walking as if he was drunk. He rammed into another wall and he snarled at himself as he raised his head to see what was up. His eyes caught wind of what was happening. Well more like what wasn't there. He nearly fell down yowling when he saw his tail gone.

_NO! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL TAIL!_

He sat down and rubbed the little stub that was there. He heard more snickering and he listened to it. It was coming from behind him, but the wall was behind him. It had to be those autobots.

_Those damn, pit forsaken-_

But the lights shifted on. His red ruby optics widened to full capacity and he heard a massive amount of feet coming from around the corner. He tried scrambling for his feet but the moment he tried running he would either slam into the wall, or he just wasn't getting any traction. He leaned against the wall and ran, and ran and ran, but he wasn't even moving. The metal floor under him was moving way faster than his legs were going, the autobot feet were getting louder, he wasn't even moving, _and my tail's gone!_

He growled as he stopped, dug his claws into the metal floor, and watched at the floor suddenly came to a halt. He smirked, thinking he outdone this stupid...what ever it was that was happening to him. But the moment he picked his head up and took a step, he shot forward, as if he was running, he tried clawing at the wall, the floor, anything to stop. He even sat down, but he still kept moving at top speed. The ground was still this time, but he kept moving faster, and faster until...._oh slag..._ he watched as the orange wall came running towards him. He sighed, slumped his shoulder and shook his head. _Today just isn't my day._ And he slammed into the wall, straight through the wall, into the room of...

_Oh slaggin no..._

The yellow one was laying on the berth, hands behind his head, and he lazily looked over at him. Then the Red one walked in from another room, looked at him, and smiled the same smile the yellow one had.

"Look who's come to play Sunny."

The yellow one sat up and started walking over towards him.

"How about a game of chase Ravage?"

"Yeah Ravage? You can be the turbo-cat, while we be the asto-dog."

_Oh no._

Ravage sprinted backwards, watching the twins follow him. He ran backwards out of the hole in the wall and hit another. His optics widen as he slowly looked up. He heard a growling that wasn't his own. He jumped back against the broken wall as he saw what was the source of the growling.

A huge (about the same size as the autobot Bumblebee) astro-mutt stood there.

Snarling, and growling.

His red eyes narrowed at Ravage and he smirked.

"Time to play kitty!"

That was when he noticed the mutt was red and yellow.

_HOW CAN THEY TRANSFORM INTO THAT!?_

But before Ravage could get a head start the astro-mutt was already running for him.

_NO! WAIT!_

He started running and to his relief he was indeed moving, just moving backwards. His metallic limbs ran forward, but his body traveled backwards, towards the astro-mutt.

_NO!!NO!!_

He even started up his rockets to give him a boost but all he did was travel backwards faster. He saw the exit straight in his line of sight, but it just got smaller and smaller.

"You can't get away from me Kitty!"

Ravage kicked it up a notch, which only ended in him running faster. He looked over his shoulder and saw the astro-mutt open his large jaws, showing his sharper-than-knife teeth. Ravage felt a sting of something...fear? _Is_ _that what this feelings called?_Then in that case he was feeling fear like he'd never felt it before. He was almost to the astro-mutt's open and waiting mouth will he shut his optics, faced forward and yelled

_SOUNDWAVE!_

Once he yelled that out, he saw himself shoot forward towards the open doors. He felt the dirt under his paws as he kicked it up with every stride.

_SOUNDWAVE!!_

:Ravage?:

Ravage opened up his optics and saw the group of decepticons looking at him as he sped up the hill. He didn't care if they made fun of him for this, but he jumped up onto Sounwave and held on tight. No astro-mutt was gonna chew his tail off. _Oh wait...I don't have a tail...but then again..._He looked back down and saw his black tail curled around Soundwave's torso. Soundwave put a hand on Ravage's back and stood up. He shut his optics and the moment he did he saw the yellow and red astro-mutt, snarling and growling at him. Ravage's body started to slightly shake and he heard "Wow...never thought the autobots would have something that was capable of scaring Ravage."

"Then we must go back and devise a new plan. Find a different route for him to take. Maybe a more secluded one."

~~~~x~~~~

"**AAAHHHH PROWLER!**Your a -hahaha- a devious little bot!"

Prowl watched as his mate rolled back and forth on the ground, holding his stomach, head thrown back and laughing as hard as he could.

"Well I do aim to please." He smiled and bowed to add emphasis.

"But the way you made him run like that! And see the twins like that! Ugh pure genius."

Prowl offered a hand to Jazz, and hauled him up.

Jazz smiled at him as Prowl just shrugged his shoulders.

"It was originally for another bot. But when I caught wind of the decepticons a good 5 miles due south, I figured they'd send in a spy."

Jazz put an arm around Prowl's waist and smiled. "An' I sure am glad ya let me join in your fun. Now I know why you do this to everyon'. Its so fun!"

Prowl's wings slightly lifted up and down as he shrugged his shoulders again. "I like to think of it as a stress reliever."

"Then why don'tcha pull more pranks more often? I mean look'it the fun time we're havin' now. You could put tha' twins back in their place like this, Primus only knows this works better than extra duties and late shifts, and even one of your safety lectures."

"Because it hurts."

Jazz looked down at Prowl and he raised his visored optic ridges and frowned.

"It hurts ya ta prank?"

Prowl sighed and shook his head. "No Jazz. The only way I will willingly pull pranks by myself, or with anyone else for that matter, is when this thing happens to me."

"So this 'thing' hurts you?"

Prowl nodded. "It feels like my battle computer and both my processors were cracking and splitting in the beginning. Every now and then I'll get a sharp stab of pain, but that's normal in this situation. When I'm coming out of this, it will feel about 2 times worse than it had in the beginning."

"So...this whole thin' your doing is....?"

"I'm acting on my mind right now. From previous things I've thought about, and kept dormant for...situations like this."

"So basicly your going off a check list, markin' off yer victims?"

"I wouldn't call them victims...but yes in a way."

"And when you reach yer last bot?"

"Last Con. There are a few cons on my 'list'. Ravage was one of them."

Jazz shook his head and pulled his mate along down the dark hallway.

"Like I said, your a devious little bot."

Prowl laughed a small laugh and replied "I don't think devious is one of my qualities Jazz."

"Well now it is."

Prowl only shook his head a little, laughing and walked in pace with Jazz.

"So like I was sayin...when ya get to yer last....'con on yer list...what then?"

"Nothing. I'll be stuck in med bay for a good week and a half, trying to get the massive pounding and processor splitting ache out of my head."

"**AAAAWWWWW!** Yer gonna leave me?"

Prowl rolled his optics and stopped to look at Jazz's 'retro-pup-optics'.

"Jazz. That doesn't work on me anymore."

"Riiiigggghhhhtttt. That's what you said the last time I tried it. And look I ended up dragging you away from your work just as I planned."

"Well that was different."

"Right Prowler. Right"

They walked in silence till Jazz's curiosity ate away his patience.

"So uh...how'd ya do it?"

"Do what?"

"That thing to Ravage."

" Oh. A very strong Hallucination Chip. Forcefully applied to the circuitry makes the affects greater."

"OOOOHHHHH! So tha's why you had me tackle 'im."

"Perciscly. That's why I brought you along. I didn't want to do it."

"So it's true! You only bonded with me for my body!"

Prowl rolled his optics away from Jazz's cheeky smile. Prowl saw Jazz lean towards him and make him see his smile. It was only a matter of time before Prowl looked back at him smiling too.

And just as planned Prowl smiled back at Jazz's cheeky-ness.

"And after you tackled him I just used the programing I downloaded to make him think he was seeing things."

"Yeah, 'a know. I saw all of it though tha' bond. But...can I ask ya somthin'?"

"Hm?"

"When ya took his tail away....how come he was walkin' funny? Slamming into tha' walls and such?"

"Well...Ravage depends heavily on his tail for balance. Such as an earth cat does."

"Ooooohhhhh...makes sense."

"Yes it does."

For a good klick they walked in silence till he saw Jazz smiled his mischievous smile out of his perifial-optical view.

"So uh...who's next?"

Prowl only smiled his own mischievous smirk and looked at Jazz from the side.

"Someone we all know...someone...small."

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok as you know the _italics _were Ravage talking. When I said he yelled I didn't mean it physical like the way Jazz and Prowl can yell. I believe Ravage has his own way in talking so he used that. Yes I know this chapter kinda took a left turn but like Prowl said, someone we all know is next....someone...small...(insert Prowl's evil laughter here)

Yes Jazz accompanied Prowl on this pranking session. Well, Prowl can't make his own bondmate sad. I used an astro-mutt as Ravage's biggest fear because, well he's a cat and the astro-mutt is well...a dog. You see the enemy enforced line there? I'll just say this to back it up, when he was just a kitt-ling (don't know if that's what he was called when he was a baby. Just put kitten and sparkling together. I liked the way kitt-ling sounded so I used it.) he had a bad experience with astro-dogs. Mutts included. So there!

Heh and since we're talking about the astro-mutt...in here he was Sunny and Sides transformed. Remember there was only** ONE **astro-mutt in here. I kinda made it like my OCs on dev. art.

Ok look my oc's names are (cuz their twins too) Dodge and Charger. They transform yes but they can only make up part of a car by themselves. They both need to be together to make a completed car. They are just like three inches shorter than Sides and they fight just like Sides and Sunny. Dodge makes up the fender and back end of the car while Charger makes up the entire front of the car. They are a split sparks and that is why they can't make up a full vehicle. Dodge and Sideswipe in a story I have go and lock Charger and Sunstreaker in the brig by themselves. Charger and Sunny don't like each other so just imageing how that went. Yeah, oh and my twins are both mechs so extra fire power there.

Anyway thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as all the others! Also thanks to all of you who reviewed! You have no idea how much your reviews have helped me form the story line for this. So all in all, thanks!


	10. Sidetracked

Author's Notes: Alrighty then! Here ya all go! Chappie 10! XD

Also a warning ahead of time! Please excuse the grammatical errors in this chapter. My computer's being a aft again...

* * *

Chapter 10

"Come on Bee. It won't hurt you to at least try."

"Listen 'Jumper. I think I know the difference between a stupid joke and a planning of my own death."

"Come on Bee! we're not gonna do anything bad. Besides they won't even know we did it. We slip in, set it up, and slip out."

"And what if they do? What if while we're setting it up one of them wakes up and sees us?"

"They'll be in too deep of a recharge to hear us. The most they'll do is stir. Besides remember the humiliation they caused you last time they pranked you? I specifically remember hearing you swear you'd get them back."

Bumblebee looked down and let his processor recover the memory. A wide grin spread over his face plates and he nodded.

"See. So it'll be like giving them some of their own medicine."

"but-"

"We won't get caught."

"-what'll happen when Prowl finds out. There's not dought that they will go whining to him about it. Then he'll come looking through the video cameras in the hall and punish us. I really don't like the brig 'jumper. It's dark and boring."

Cliffjumper crossed his arms over his chest plates and grinned again. "Don't worry about ol' prowler, bee. He's currently...lets see what the right word...uh...un-available for his duties to be fulfilled by him."

"huh?"

"Haven't you been in the rec. room lately? Somethings gone down with prowl's processor and he's actin kinda...crazy. I've even heard he can walk on the roof. He's pulled pranks on some of the bots on the arc an such. Landed some of them in the med bay too."

"Is he ok?"

"Don't know. The last update I got was that he pranked Ravage when he slipped in here."

"Ravage was here?"

"Yeah but he didn't make it past corridor 3. So I'm guessin prowl got him in the connecting halls where the lights black out."

"Did you see it?"

"Nope. But Red Alert did. Sent it to prime."

"And prime let you see it?"

"Nope, just kinda took it from brawn when he was delivering it."

"So you stole the footage, showed the other bots, and sent it back to prime?"

"Yessir'ee. anyway come on. Sunny's out cold for more than half the day and Sides gets just as easily knocked out as sunny does."

"Well...if you say it's ok..."

"I don't say, I know."

Bumblebee shook his head and laughed a little. "Alright 'Jumper. You've got me. When do we start?"

"In a couple of cycles. Just meet me at the loading docks at 3."

"Ok."

~~~~x~~~~

Jazz loved this time of the day, he just got off patrol and looked forward to some tv. Since prowl wasn't even in his office for himto annoy, there wasn't anything else he was able to do that could hold his attention for long. When he tried tagging along with prowl to observe and prank, he'd either get the 'Jazz don't you have work to do?' or 'Jazz your going to get us caught!' _Pft. Like I'll to that. I'm freakin head of special opps!_

He shook off the growl of irritation as memories of what prowl had done to him. M_ore like deprived me. If I ever see him again I'm definitely cuffin him to tha berth._Jazz smirked as the dark idea swirled around in his processor again. He laughed when he finaly reached his door as the thought was actually considered. _That memory is one for tha data pads._ He keyed in the lock and waited for the door to slide open, reveling the dark room. He walked in and the moment he did the lights flashed on, and he heard the soft sliding sound the door made. He looked up and a soft smile grazed his face plates.

Prowl laid with his back to the door, left doorwing laying down atop the right, his head lazily laying on the adjusted head rest, left knee bent and brought up with the right slightly bent. his intakes showed as his sides slowly lifted and descended. Jazz hadn't seen prowl like that for solar cycles. _I'll be damned if I say tha' don't turn me on._He sauntered over and moved above prowl to the empty space in front of him. Prowl optics were still a light gray and Jazz could feel the small breath traveling out of Prowl's slightly parted mouth. Jazz still wore his smile, how could he not? When he had a sight like this to stare at how could he not be happy?

He slid his hand and arm around the tactician's waist and maneuvered his right let to gently rest between Prowl's. Prowl unconsciously drew closer and nuzzled his face in the nook of Jazz's neck right under his chin. _Yeah. This is way better than tv._Jazz slowly started to drift into his own recharge as he listened to prowl's systems, almost lulling him to sleep. Every so often he would feel Prowl tense, almost like he was in pain. So Jazz would use his hand that was draped over the back of Prowl's waist, and slowly rubbed Prowl's back just under his doorwing hinges. He would occasionally bump or glide over the hinges, just to see and feel Prowl's systems hiccup. He felt Prowl shift his legs every so often and push himself every so slightly into Jazz. Well Jazz felt that, and his selt control was wearing thin._ Maybe that hand cuffed idea isn't so bad._He looked down with his optics and saw Prowl's wings twitch, almost slightly shivering. He moved his hand from prowl's back, up his doorwings hinges to the panels themselves.

"Don't even think about it."

He froze, How long had Prowl been awake?

"You should still be in recharge Prowler. Primus only knows how much recharge you've had in the last weeks."

"I'm fine where I am."

"Me too."

He knew prowl was smiling, heck he could feel it in his neck cables where Prowl's face rested.

Prowl slowly onlined his optics and saw where and how he laid. _Primus he can't even wait till I woke up to start touching me._

He felt something cold run along his hinges causing him to grip Jazz's shoulders more tightly.

"Wh-What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That cold thing you just touched me with?"

"My servo."

"Well your servos are cold."

He felt Jazz rock a little and heard his much needed laughter.

"Your one in a million Prowler."

"Well I wouldn't like someone else acting like me. The ark couldn't handle it."

Prowl's smile grew as he felt, and heard, Jazz laugh again.

He felt Jazz slid his palm against the back black paneling of his wing. Prowl bit his bottom lip and moved his head up a little, more into Jazz's neck cables. Jazz stopped suddenly and traced something that made prowl want to just yell out.

"What's this prowler? I don't remember you getting any kinda scars in any battles you've had."

"I've gotten scars."

"But none of tha' back of your doorwings."

Prowl sighed and stilled as the memory file started to show up. He forced it back down and replied "It's a long story Jazz."

Jazz tightened his grip around Prowl's waist and pulled him as much as he could to his own body.

"I've got time."

"But I don't."

Jazz smirked at the cheeky response.

"What? You late for another pranking?"

"Actually..."

Jazz's smile grew as he realized what Prowl was saying. He pulled just a little away from Prowl and saw him looking to the side, smiling at him.

"I can go with ya' on this one?"

Prowl's smile grew just a little as he looked straight at Jazz.

Prowl laughed a little as he saw Jazz's already huge smile, take over his entire face.

"Careful Jazz. I don't want you splitting your face plates with that smile of yours."

Jazz pulled Prowl in and hugged him, still smiling.

"Oh thank ya prowler! thank you!"

"I just..."

Jazz stopped, but didn't let go of Prowl though.

"I need your help...thinking of something. I can't...process anything for Bumblebee."

Jazz looked off to the side and thought.

"Jazz?"

"Ya?"

"You here me? Or has your happiness muffled your audios?"

"Hmm....both. But I got what you were sayin. I'm thinkin."

"It can't be anything simple Jazz, I don't want to go easy on him. And it doesn't matter if he's a mini bot."

"Ooohhh....getting evil there Prowler."

"Well I can't teach them a lesson going down easy."

"Ya ain't going down Prowler. I'll be there ta catch ya."

Prowl smiled and resumed his spot cuddling into Jazz.

"I know you will."

~~~~x~~~~

Prowl slowly onlined his optics, after getting through Jazz's happy...mech-squeelz, he was able to resume his recharge. But when he onlined his optics he couldn't see anything. He blinked them a couple of times and even turned on his night vision, but even with that he couldn't see anything. He ran a quick system's check, but everything came up perfectly fine. _Then what the-_ but the moment he tried raising his hands to rub his optics he heard a *clink* *clink* and was stopped. _Oh no..._

He quickly turned to the sensors in his wings and picked up the room through matter. That was when he realized, he was laying on his back, stretched out, arms above his head, and what looked to be bound by... _Hand cuffs. That little slagger. _He felt a weight on his thighs and felt it move after he realized partially what was going on. He gritted his teeth as he felt metal slide against his frontal armor.

"Mornin' Prowler."

Jazz idly traced the sensitive head lights of Prowl's alt mode. Prowl tried keeping his body from shuddering, knowing how Jazz played, but he couldn't sustain it. His intakes slightly hitched and he turned his head away from the smiling saboteur that laid on him.

"Jazz...wha-what'r you...doing?"

He felt something cold and wet slide against the glass causing him to shiver and bite back against a moan.

"I'm not doing anything much Prowler..."

He felt something, it was warm this time, slid against his side and start to caress his doorwings hinges.

"J-Jazz...?"

"...I'm just...keeping to my word."

"Y-Your wha?"

Jazz smiled, he knew what kind of affect this hand on Prowl, and he intended to keep it going.

He slid up and spoke right next to Prowl's audio.

"My...Word."

That was when it hit Prowl. The first time, when he left Jazz hanging.

_When I get my hands on you, you're going to be so fragged for this!  
yup, I'm scrappin him real good for this._

"And I intend to do just that."

Before he could say anything Jazz was ravaging his mouth, digging his fingers into his hinges and caressing a sensitive cable in his side. Prowl bucked off the berth and tried pulling away but Jazz just forced him back.

:You little slagger.:

:Hey I didn't start this.:

:Your acting like a sparkling. You couldn't just leave it?:

:No, and I'm not acting like a sparkling. Sparklingshave no business interfaceing with their bonded.:

:Geez Jazz. 1, sparklings don't even know what foreplay is at that age, and 2, they don't have bonded at that time!:

:Hmmm...you never know that.:

:Let me re-faze that. Your acting like an addict.:

Jazz gripped Prowl's hip and held them possessively to his own, grinding against Prowl, causing him to moan into the kiss, and letting Jazz happily swallow it.

:I'm only addicted to you.:

:Yeah, I know that.:

:Hmmmm...your like a drug Prowler, can't get enough of ya.:

Prowl felt a surge of energy ram into him, causing him to lean back, break the kiss and yell out. When the second energy burst hit he was about to cry out again, but Jazz quickly took his mouth and once again swallowed Prowl's happy little sounds.

:See, thats what I love.:

:You...love to...hear me?:

:I love all of you. Especially the parts that cry out my name when you overload.:

Prowl smiled into the kiss as Jazz continued to move.

:A blind fold.:

:Huh?:

:Are you serious Jazz? You blind folded me?:

:Yes I'm cereal Prowler.:

:Your cereal? What does that mean?:

:It's what the kids say when someone asks them if their serious about something..:

:Thats...weird.:

:Yeah I suppose. And the blind fold blocks your optics from working, online of not.:

:I know that.:

:But when your optics are cut off from doing what they are suppose to do, your other senses are kicked up a couple of notches.:

Jazz traced a seam on Prowl's back, causing him to buck up further off the berth and into Jazz.

:See? You are so much more sensitive with your optics down.:

Jazz dug his fingers into Prowl's hinges, and Prowl bucked again, moaning harder into the kiss.

:We're gonna have fun Prowler:

Jazz smiled into the kiss as he could feel Prowl's system heat rolling off him in waves. _Prowl must already be too worked up to say anything back._

:J-Jazz...h-how...long...?:

:Till I run you dry Prowler. I've been chasing ya for a good portion of a week, and now I finally got you where I want you. I ain't letting ya go.:

Prowl smirked and kissed back, fighting with Jazz's glossa that was roaming his mouth.

:W-Well...by all m-means...take mmmeee.:

Jazz's smile shifted to a devious smirk.

:After all...I did d-deprive...you...of an e-essential piece of your life.:

_Now he's just being funny._

:You got that right Prowler. You've been a bad bot, I need to punish you for it.:

~~~~x~~~~

Bumblebee slowly followed Cliffjumper through the halls, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Jumper...you sure about this?"

"I'm never sure about anything Bee."

Bumblebee stopped in his tracks and stared at his partner in crime with something that could be considered shock and worry.

Cliffjumper smiled over his shoulder and said "Geez Bee, you need to know when someones playing with you. Yes I'm sure. besides the worst of it's over. We setit up and that's that. All we need to do now is keep our cool. If we don't freak out then they will never know it was us."

Bumblebee nodded and continued following the red min bot in front of him.

"If you say so."

"Hey don't sound so scared bee. I've done this a million times before. Nothing bad'll happen. Yheymight have to go to Ratchet to get it off but thats fine. They're always over there anyway."

"Ok."

~~~~x~~~~

The alarm went off with an annoying buzz. The yellow rolled over and slammed his fist down upon the small machine shattering it into little pieces. The red slowly rolled over and glared at the yellow.

The yellow slowly onlined his optics but kept them slightly open. He caught the glare aimed at him and he glared back.

"What? It pisses me off every time it rings."

"But you smash one every morning. Do you know how hard it is for me to steal one from Wheeljack almost **_every_** day?"

"Then don't get 'm perfectly fine with sleeping in every morning."

Sideswipe smiled at his brother as he rolled off the berth.

"Your impossible Sunny."

"Don't call me that, and no I'm not."

Sunstreaker sat up and rubbed his optics.

"So tell me, what's left?"

Sideswipe turned to his brother and the moment he did he froze. But he wasn't the only one. He saw his brother go ridged the moment he was in full view.

"Uh...Sides?"

"I know."

"You...?"

"I saw."

"How...?"

"Like the frag if I know."

Sideswipe stepped back into the full body mirror on the wall near the door. He shook his head as he tried rubbing it off.

"Does it come off?"

"I'm trying."

Sunstreaker jumped off the berth and started rubbing harder along his chest plate, mirroring his brother's actions.

"Sides I can't go out there like this. It's bad enough the permanent marker is barely disappearing! I can't go out there with these....spots! They clash with my paint!"

"Sunny, calm down."

"Calm down!? Primus Sides!"

"If you don't calm down I'm gonna repaint the permanent marker you had on your face plates."

Sunstreaker took a step back and glared at his brother.

"Fine."

Over the past days the permanent marker faded, now all that was left were the cat whiskers, the goatee, and the black eye was faintly seen.

"Ok I'm guessing its some kinda permanent paint thing. Looks like the paintfrom that game we played with the mini bots. Paint ball was it?"

"Ok so what's that mean?"

"That someone came in here and put it on us."

"It's gotta be Prowl."

"What? Why would prowl prank us...again?"

"Because! He said _'this is only round one'_when he pranked you."

"Then we would have heard him when the door opened."

"No. With that thing happening to him he's like a gosh! You never know when he's gonna hit or even when he's standing right behind you!"

To add emphasis to his words Sunstreaker jumped when he looked over his shoulder.

Sideswipe tilted his head a little and gave a bored look to his over active brother.

"It couldn't have been Prowl."

"Why not?"

"Because before we went into recharge Jazz sent everyone a data burst saying that he...uh...well lets just say he's keeping Prowl locked in their room for a good portion of the day. So he said it was safe for everyone to roam the halls till he said so."

"Well I'm glad jazz is having fun banging Prowl till he falls apart, but how are we going to get this slag off ourselves!?!"

"Honestly Sunny, I don't know. I'd like to find out what it even is in the first place."

"Hey uh...."

"What?"

"How come you still have your hand on your chest plate?"

"How come _you_ still have your hand on your chest plate?"

They looked down at their hands, and then as if Ratchet's wrench flew into them, their heads shot up and they both said, in a rather loud and alarmed voice

"We're stuck!"

~~~~x~~~~

"Ok all we've gotta do is not touch anything else."

"I still don't know how we got stuck like this."

"Easy. I told you not to come near me. You said 'no problem. you just don't come near me'. I said 'ok'. You walked over to the door, tripped over the chair's leg, and stumbled forward. Now we're stuck with our chest plates practical welded together, your leg is stuck between mine, and well..."

"...well what? What are-...auhhhh...please tell me that's not your hand on my aft."

"Hehehe...well uh..."

Sunstreaker growled as he looked up at his brother.

"How the _frag_did your slaggin hand end up on _my_ aft!?"

"I don't know. My arm flew down there, you leaned back and your aft landed in my hand! it wasn't my fault!"

"Then who's was it? Hm? Primus'?"

"Yours and your clumsiness."

"Shut up."

"Ssshhh!"

"Don't you ssshhhh me!"

"Ssssshhhhh"

"Ugh! You just spit in my optics! Wipe it off!"

"With what? If I touch you my hand'll be stuck to your optics. And we already look wierd enough as it is."

"Geez your such an aft!"

"Don't get pissed Sunshine."

"How dare you call me that!"

Sideswipe smiled and stuck his tongue out receiving a snarl from Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker's snarl turned into a growl as he saw the stupid smile on his brother face. He narrowed his optics and yelled "shut up!" as he slammed his head against his brother's head. Sideswipe's optics flew wide open as he realized, his tongue was now stuck in between the small panels of Sunstreaker's helmet fin vents. Sunstreaker wined and practically yelled "Eeewwwww! Get it off me!G get it off me!"

"Ooowww! Don' widdle lite dat!"

"Get if out!"

"I rant!"

"So help me sides if you don't get your tongue out of there I'm gonna rip it out!"

"Ron't say it lite dat! Umone right ear u!"

"I don't give a slag if prime himself hears me! Get your freakin tongue out of there!"

"Rime rying!"

"Well try harder!"

"I rant uunless rue old still! Wit jor wriglein it's roin deeper in!"

Sunstreaker tried yanking his head back to dislodge sideswipe's blue tongue but once he did, Sideswipe lost his balance, and slammed Sunstreaker's back into the wall. Sunstreaker groaned and said "well, it can't get any better than this."

Sideswipe drew back his free tongue and smiled down at his brother.

"What'r you talking about? This is so much fun!"

If looks could kill, Sides would've been dead by now. _Wish that could happen _mused Sunstreaker as he sighed. Sometimes, having a twin wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

~~~~x~~~~

"Bee come here. I think their waking up."

Bumblebee came up beside Cliffjumper and put his audios to the door.

"Ok shh...don't want them hearing us."

_"uh...sides?"_

_"i know."_

_"you...?"_

_"i saw."_

_"how...?"_

_"like the frag if i know."_

_"does it come off?"_

_"i'm trying."_

Cliffjumpercovered his mouthin an attempt to quiet his snickering. Bumblebee had to turn around and nearly doubled over laughing his silent laughter. Cliffjumper made a squeak and they both stopped, looked at each other, looked at the door, listened, waited, then continued silently laughing. When they heard a soft murmur they quickly put their audio's to the door.

_"hey uh...."_

_"what?"_

_"how come you still have your hand on your chest plate?"_

_"how come you still have your hand on your chest plate?"_

*awkward silence*

_"we're stuck!"_

At that moment Cliffjumper fell to his knees, holding his tanks while bumblebee used his shoulder for support.

After a couple of klicks Bumblebee realized they started talking again. He shook the still laughing mini bot and pointed to the door with his thumb. The red autobot nodded and they both laid their audios gently on the door again.

_"then who's was it? hm? primus'?"_

_"yours and your clumsiness."_

_"shut up."_

_"ssshhh!"_

_"don't you ssshhhh me!"_

_"ssssshhhhh"_

_"ugh! you just spit in my optics! wipe it off!"_

_"with what? if i touch you my hand'll be stuck to your optics. and we already look weird enough as it is."_

_"geez your such an aft!"_

_"don't get pissed sunshine."_

_"how dare you call me that!"_

They heard Sideswipe snickering and by the sound of it he had his tongue stuck out. A growl was heard escaping Sunstreakers mouth and then he yelled _"Shut up!"_

_*clank*_

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper both waited in the silence till they heard- _"Eeewwwww! Get it off me! Get it off me!"_

_"oowww! don' widdle lite dat!"_

_"get if out!"_

_"i rant!"_

_"so help me sides if you don't get your tongue out of there i'm gonna rip it out!"_

_"ron't say it lite dat! umone right ear u!"_

_"i don't give a slag if prime himself hears me! get your freakin tongue out of there!"_

_"rime rying!"_

_"well try harder!"_

_"i rant uunless rue old still! wit jor wriglein it's roin deeper in!"_

_bumblebee slowly pulled his audio away from the door and watched as cliffjumper slowly did the same._

_"um...i don't think that was...uh...."_

They both jumped as something slammed into the wall and a low groan traveled through the door. They bot made the fake human gesture of bending over and holding their stomach, signafying what the humans call 'throwing up.

Bumblebee was the first to recover as he grabbed Cliffjumper's upper arm.

"Come on. We better get outta here."

The red autobot nodded his head and they both took off running, not wanting to hear what else the twins were going to do.

They rounded the corner and slid to a stop. They both sat down against the wall and sat in silence.

"So...uh...that didn't quite go the way I planned it."

"Yeah I think it was far from it."

"The beginning was funny..."

"But the end was just...ugh" both mini's shivered and winced at the thought.

"But I have one questions."

"Shoot."

"What made the paint sticky?"

"Slag if I know. I just got the paint from Wheeljack. I over heard himtelling Ratchet that is was something for the ship. Suppose to be ready fast drying and can't chip off."

"But why is it sticky?"

Cliffjumper shrugged his shoulders and looked at his feet. "Don't know. Maybe it's a side affect to autobot armor."

"Yeah maybe. But we should check on them in a while. To make sure their...ok."

"I think 'ok' is an understatement for them right now. But yeah. We can do that on monitor duty. First I think I better go see Ratchet I have to weirdest feeling my tanks are ready to purge."

"Ok."

"You don't feel...weird?"

"I shut off my audios after 'ewww get it out!'."

Cliffjumper laughed lightly and smirked. "Lucky mech. I should'a done that."

"Yeah I know."

"Well see ya-"

"-Later."

~~~~x~~~~

"Ssshhh! If we're quiet. No one'll know we're out here." Whispered sideswipe as he took another step.

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Ssshhh! Whisper!"

"I am whispering!"

"No! Your yelling at me in whispers. just whisper, don't yell-whisper!"

"Oh shut up."

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Ssshhh! Unless you want someone to see us I suggest you shut up!"

Sunstreaker huffed and contained looking around while Sideswipe slowly walked through the hallways, using the wall as a brace. Sunstreaker had ended up having to wrap his arms around his brother's neck and hold on as he bent his leg that was stuck between his brothers. Sideswipe just decided it'd be easier and quicker is he was the one moving, and not his brother, So Sunstreaker wrapped his other leg around his brother's waist, holding on so sideswipe didn't have to use his other hand for support.

"We look so stupid."

"Actually, we don't. If you weren't so pissed and I wasn't so amused at how pissed you are, I'd say we look pretty hot."

"you have a one track processor sideswipe. I bet all your programmed to do is drink, fight, recharge, prank and interface."

"Hehehe you know me too well Sunny."

"Uh-hu. And don't call me that."

"Just hold on."

Sideswipe limped around in silence till his concentration was broke.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Watch listen."

He did indeed listen and he did end up hearing something. It was like a muffled cry of some sort. They rounded the corner and saw, more like heard, the sound got louder and louder till- "It's coming from the officers quarters."

"I bet you anything if there's a decepticon spy lurking around there, we'll be able to knock'em dead on the first try."

"Why? Because we look so stupid?"

"No, well yes, but if your sharp tongue don't slit their throat cables to begin with, then your pissed off glare will. That even startled prime before."

"Really? Wow now there's a compliment. Wait did you hear that?"

"I think I have an idea what it is."

"Ugh, lets just go through it. The med bay is right down the corner."

"Fine."

So, Sideswipe continued slowly, traveling towards the sound. It wasn't till they were right outside Prowl and Jazz's room that the muffled cries became all too clear.

"Come on Jazz!"

"Nu-uh Prowler."

"Ugh...can't...can't we just...ahhhhh...stop for a aahhhhh!...k-klick?"

"No."

"jaaaazzzzz! come on! you've kept me up all nnnnnniiiiiighttttt!"

"You still ooowwwweeee me Prowler. Not even a bot a ssseeexxxxyyyy as you can mmmmaake up almost two whole weeks in one night."

Sideswipe raised and optical ridge but quickly stuck out his tongue and quickly shook his head as he heard a rather high pitched yelp and then groans come from the other side of the door. He started stumbling forward again and slightly listened to the fading muffled words.

"Your gonna regret this Jazz."

"Not anymore than you are right now."

Sideswipe tightly shut his optics as he heard the sound of something driving home and a rather long, low moan travel through the door from Prowl's vocalizer followed by a couple of *clank* *clank*s.

He silently thanked Primus as the dreaded sounds of his superiors interfacing fade away with the distance. But just as luck would have it his concentration was yetagain broken with his brother's voice.

"Hey..."

"What?"

"Isn't their room sound proof?"

Now that caught him off guard. He stopped, stood up straighter and laughed.

"I guess Jazz wasn't kidding when he said he was gonna slag Prowl good."

"Apparently it's too good."

"Probably."

"But isn't soundproofing suppose to stop noises like that?"

"Yeah. But I guess they're just being...extra loud."

The twins stopped for a klick, then both looked off to the side and stuck out their tongues in a 'yuck' motion.

"Ugh, new subject please."

"Yeah definitely."

~~~~x~~~~

the door shut and he swiveled around in his chair. A smile curved his lips as he saw his shift partner slowly drag his feet to the chair beside him, his tongue sticking out, a 'yuck' expression on his face plates, and a hand on his stomach.

"Liquid?"

The red mech nodded and plopped down into his chair as it slowly swiveled around to the monitors.

"The green kind too."

"Ugh...that's the worst. What's you tell him when he asked you what was wrong?"

"My tanks felt like they were going to purge themselves out."

"And when he asked why?"

"I told him the truth."

Bumblebee's optical ridges raised and he saw the small smile on Cliffjumper's face.

"I said I walked down the sleeping quarters and heard the twins interfacing rather...loudly."

"And he...?"

"Knew exactly what to give me. My tanks felt all numb but that fraggin taste is still lingering on my tongue."

"Yup it'll do that. You can't have any energon to wash it down?"

Cliffjumper shook his head as he leaned back and slumped back in his chair.

"He said he wanted it to work with the energon that was already in my tanks. i can have some tonight when everyonexs off their shifts. but not until then."

"I feel sorry for you 'Jumper but you actually surprised me."

Cliffjumper looked at Bumblebee with a raised optical ridge and slightly sat up.

"Why?"

"I didn't actually think you'd go to Hatchet and tell him that."

A wide grin was his reaction. "I'm full of surprises."

~~~~x~~~~

"Ok so...we're here. Now what?"

"I don't know."

"Well think of something to tell him."

"I'm trying."

"You've been trying for the past hour. I'm surprised no ones come down here yet."

"Shut up Sunny."

"Just tell him someone pranked us and we need help getting this slag off."

"Then he'll make fun of us."

"He won't know who did it."

"He'll still make fun of us."

"Well you know what? I don't care. I'm getting tired of your hand on my aft and my thigh on your cod piece."

"Fine Im getting tired too. Lugging your aft everywhere."

Sideswipe stepped forward and the sliding doors to the med bay opened up. Ratchet lazily looked up from his data pad, looked back down at it, and then that's when everything hit him. his optics slowly looked up at the twins and he started laughing.

Sideswipe sat his brother on the nearest berth and glared at Ratchet, while an amused Sunstreaker watched the medic double over.

"I told you he'd make fun of us."

Ratchet pointed to them and let his laughter hike up a notch.

"He's not making fun of us."

"Yeah he is. It's just coming out as his laughing."

Sunstreaker slightly shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Yo Hatchet. A little help please."

Ratchet put a hand up in the air and bowed his head as the sound of his laughter stopped completely. He fell over holding his stomach as he tried calming down.

"H-How'd you (hehehe) two sl-slaggers (hehehe) get like that?"

"Well..we got stuck."

Ratchet slowly got up and gave them a confused look.

"Stuck?"

Sideswipe reached out and put a finger in the middle of Ratchet chevron.

Ratchet looked at Sideswipe with something that could be distinguished between a bored and pissed off look.

"See?"

"Yes I see. Not get your finger off me!"

Sideswipe tried pulling back but all he did was bring the medic towards them. Ratchet slammed into Sideswipe and glared at the red twin.

"See. I told you."

Ratchet sighed and tried pushing away, but he saw his chassis and abdomen were stuck to them, along with the hands he put on sideswipe's shoulder.

"Sideswipe so help me if you don't-"

"I can't control it Ratchet! It's this paint on our armor."

"Huh?"

"We woke up with it on our armor and when Sunny tripped he stuck to me."

" Hey don't try and blame this scrap on me!"

"I'm jut saying you tripped and made us be in such a weird position."

"Oh you little-"

"Hey don't start fighting. For all I know he's going to start biting you and I don't want to accidental get bitin."

"So what's the plan for getting us out of this doc bot?"

"I called Ironhide."

"Why?"

"To help. I obviously can't help when I'm stuck to you guys."

"Wait, I didn't hear a com. link go off. How'd you call him?"

Sunstreaker sighed and said "Their bonded Sides. Spark talking. Ring a bell?"

"Oh yeah!" Sideswipe stalled for a couple of minutes till he yelled **"You guys are bonded!?"**

Ratchet tried getting away from the noise and shook his head a little to try and clear the ringing left in his audios. "Yes Sideswipe. We've been bonded since we started this energon run."

"Aww."

The med bay doors opened and in stepped a groggy Ironhide.

"What'd ya need Ratch-"

His optics widened when he saw the three. The twins looked scared and Ratchet was smiling sweetly.

"-et."

"Now 'Hide, dear, its not what it looks like. I called you to come pull us apart."

Ironhide's expression changed in a spark beat as he stomped over and yanked Ratchetaway from the twins while he growled at them. He held ratchet close but still held up his glare at the twins. Sides ducked when Ironhide's sneer grew a couple of notches. Ratchet sighed and grabbed Ironhide's hands that were so tightly wrapped around his waist.

"'Hide."

"Ratch'."

"It wasn't their fault."

"Right."

Ratchet sighed again and started slowly walking backwards, Ironhide still fallowing not willing to give up his grip on his mate.

Once Ratchet turned the corner to go into his office he put his hands on the side of Ironhide's face and made him look into his optics.

"Listen to me 'Hide. It. Wasn't. ."

"Ratch' if 'ai come in 'ere and see ya three like tha' what'd mai supposed ta think?"

"They have some kind of sticky paint on them. I tripped and got stuck too. That's all."

Ironhide 'hmpfed' and looked down.

Ratchet slowly smiled and let his hands slid to lay on Ironhide's shoulder. Ironhide leaned his head down a little so their foreheads were leaning against each other. "Besides, why would I ever want to cheat on you?" Ironhideclosed his optics a little while Ratchet did the same. After a couple of moments Ironhide tightened his grip around Ratchet and held him close. Ratchet inwardly smirked as he felt Ironhide's systems slowly shift into recharge.

"Just stay here. When I'm done with them we can go back to our room and recharge. Yeah?"

Ironhide sighed through his nose and slightly nodded, letting Ratchet go.

Ratchet smiled up at Ironhide and quickly stood on his tippy-toes to give him a small peck on the lips.

"You better stay in here."

Ironhide smirked and looked down at Ratchet.

"I'll try and contain myself."

~~~~x~~~~

"So mind telling me what happened to have you two in such an...uh...odd...situation?"

"Ok it happened like this-"

"-No I'm telling him."

"What? Why?"

"Because you'd most likely throw in a fight with the mini bots, a couple of drinks with Grimlock and a speaking contest with Bluestreak."

Sideswipe smiled cheekily at the thought. "Yeah your probably right."

Sunstreakernodded and looked at Ratchet while he slightly shifted. They were in such a weird position it was kinda hard not to see they were doing something...intimate.

"Ratchet don't give me that look. I'm trying to explain to you. Ok where was I?"

"Right when we got up and realized the paint was sticky."

"Oooohhhhh yeah. Ok well after we figured out it was sticky I tripped and we just collided. So here we are."

"And uh...how'd that happen?"

Ratchet pointed to Sideswipe's hand where it cupped Sunstreaker's aft.

"Oh when he hit me my arm flew back behind him and he leaned back. We hit the wall and yeah. My hand's just stuck like this."

"Oh I see."

Suddenly Ratchet started snickering. The twin Lamborghini's turned and looked at the laughing medic.

"What?"

Ratchet waved his hand around, telling them nothing.

"What?"

"Y-You two weren't doing anything..."

Ratchet laughed a little and cleared his throat.

"...anything..uh...more?"

"Uh nope."

"Then why did Cliffjumper walk in here looking like his tank was going to purge itself?"

"Huh?"

Ratchet cleared his throat again and said "He came in here about a cycle before you did telling me his tanks were on the verge of purging."

"So?"

"Wait why did he?"

"Yeah usually energon isn't suppose to come back up."

"So Ratchet 'Jumper was gonna toss his cookies?"

"Shut up and let me finish. Primus. Ok he came in here and complained about it. When I asked him why he said he walked by your quarters and heard some rather...uh...intimate sounds."

"Huh?"

"We weren't doing anything though. Fighting yes but thats it."

"No wait he could have passed when we were trying to get my tongue out of your......what!?"

Ratchet's face plates dropped as he replaced it with a _'eww, I don't wanna hear that' _look at the mention of Sideswipes tongue.

"Ok before you make assumptions, I got my tongue stuck in Sunny's head vents because he head slammed me and it got stuck so he kept yelling at me to get it out and I couldn't so he told me to try harder and well I can see where 'Jumper might think that we were...yeah."

"And from the way your..."

Ratchet waved a hand to try and explain their position.

"...well its easy to jump to conclusionwith the way you two look."

"So we look that bad?"

"Ill put it simply. When you first walked in here I honsestly thought it was because one of your experiments went haywire and sideswipe got stuck."

_**"What?!"**_

"I know you steal Sparklplug's drugs. What's it called? Viagra? Yeah, and you grind it up and mix it in your energon. You can't hide it from me."

"Why, you try it before?"

"No. I can see it. The chemicals in that 'over the counter drug' turn the energon a lighter pink. Its not that hard to see you did something to it. Besides I saw you drop white powder into your energon last time we had a victory party. And with the little particles that were still left in the air after you left made it all to easy to scan it and see what you guys were doing. But thats not what pissed me off."

"Huh?"

"I saw you put that powder into other mechs energon. Thats probably why I couldn't go to sleep huh?"

"Thats right. We gave one to Ironhide."

Sunstreaker smirked and looked at Ratchet. "Why? He rough on you this time Ratchet?"

The mech in question made a non-comical sound to something like a snort and said "This time? Hah."

The twin's face plates dropped as they replaced it witha 'yuck' expression. Ratchet shrugged his shoulder and said "You asked."

"Yeah but I didn't expect you so actuallysay something to that!" Ratchet chuckled a little and shrugged a shoulder.

"Hey at least I know how to have a good overload."

"What and we don't?"

"All I'm saying is don't do it again. Red Alert freaked out from all the screaming all over the ark that night."

That did it. The two Lamborghini's broke down laughing and you could visibly see Sideswipe slump onto his brother for support.

"It was all Side's idea. You know he's addicted to that kinda stuff."

"Oh whatever!"

"You know you are!"

"I'm just gonna go get the solant."

"The what?"

"The stuff thats gonna u-nstick you."

"Oh."

~~~~x~~~~

"Aahhhh! My paint!"

"Well if you quit moving around then it won't eat away at what it doesn't have to!"

"Hey...uh Ratchet....is it suppose to be stinging a little?"

"Well yeah. It's eating away at your paint."

Sunstreaker wailed again, receivinga slap to the head from Ratchet.

"Shut up Sunstreaker! Primus you'll only be without your glamore girl glam for only 15 minutes. 20 at the most!"

Sideswipe started snickering. Sunstreaker growled as he glared at his brother.

"Hehehe...he called you a glamor girl!"

Sunstreaker growled louder and snapped out at his brothers defenseless finger. Sideswipe quickly pulled back and shook his finger furiously, tryingto numb the stinging burn. Ratchet snickered and continued to apply solant. He ran it down Sideswipe's arm but when it came to his wrist he stood up and moved. Sunstreaker didn't feel the cold solant and started to freak out.

"Your gonna leave his hand there!? _**Ratchet!**_"

"Shut up Sunstreaker! I'm just moving!"

"Oh."

Sideswipe waved his free arm around and snickered.

"Imagine."

"What?"

"All of us is free except my hand on your aft! That'd be funny!"

Sunstreaker smirked and snickered slightly.

"Imagine walking around like that? That'd be weird."

"I'd have to follow you everywhere."

"or I'd have to walked backwards."

"Oh! Or what about Jet Judo!?"

"Then we'd definitely take down those damn seekers for sure!"

"Ratchet-!"

"No."

Yyou don't even know what I was gonna ask thought."

"And I don't care. Anything that's spawned from a conversation about a servo holding an aft and your famous Jet Judo can't be good."

"I was just gonna ask you-"

"No."

"-if you thought-"

"No."

"-it would funny."

"If anything we'd win that battle right of the bat."

"Why you say that?"

"Because if your stupidity doesn't kill them, then their laughter will."

"See all the more reason to-"

"No."

"Haha, now there you knew what I was gonna ask huh?"

"I already knew, yes."

~~~~x~~~~

" just wait 15 minutes and then try and pull apart. If not wait 5 more minutes then try again."

"ai' i cap-i-tan!"

Ratchet sighed and put the solanton a counter, while he walked over to his office and deliberately muttered "It's too early for this."

He slid silently into his office and letit close with a soft click. He looked up and a smile immediately spread over his faceplates. Ironhide sat in his chair, his lets stretched out and wide open, his arms laying lazily on the arm rests, his head thrown back nearly hanging over the back and his mouth wide open, allowing his strong snores to fill the room.

Ratchet silently made his way over to the mech, slid his legs where the armrests part from the chair, gently straddled Ironhide's lap, crossed his arms, laid them on Ironhide's chest plate and laid his head on his crossed arms. He slowly started to hear Ironhide's snores soften to a stop and his dark gray hands slide to hold Ratchet's waist.

"See 'ai can get use'ta wakin up like this."

Ratchet offlined his optics and said rather sleepily "mmm...me too."

He felt Ironhidelaughed and slide down a little in his seat to allow Ratchet a more comfortable position.

Ratchet used the silence as an excuse and started drifting into recharge, well that was until his optics snapped open at the sudden strong sound of one of Ironhide's snores. Ratchetsilently laughed and thought "I wonder how I can recharge with that noise going on right by me, yet I wake up when I hear something in the hall."

He shrugged it off and offlined his optics. He could have sworn it was a dream. Well dreams usually don't have the banes of your existence shouting curses and what sounds like medical equipment falling to the ground. "Wait a klick." Ratchet's optics snapped online and he quickly sat up. Out of reaction Ironhide's grip on Ratchet's hips tightened.

Another crash and Ratchet was there, shaking Ironhide. But no, 'Hide continued to snore. Ratchet grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him back and forth, the only reaction he got was a louder snoring and the grip on his hips slightly tighten. Ratchet let Ironhide fall back into the chair and thought, what was the one thing Ironhide hated...._why didn't I think of this before!?_

Ratchet grabbed a hold of Ironhide's shoulders, leaned back and slid his lower half up a little to gain more distance from Irohide's audios. He pulled Ironhide away from the chair a little and wrapped his lets around his hips. After makingsure he had a firm grip he leaned back, and caused one loud clap of his hands with the words 'geez Wheeljack. I thought I told you not to slap my aft again!'. Well that did it alright. Ironhide shot up in his chair growling. He looked around before realizing, Wheeljack wasn't even within optical range. He smirked and playfully glared down at his mate, still clinging to him.

"You devious little slagger."

Ratchet smirked and shrugged. "I try."

Another glass shattering sounded and Ratchet was already on the ground, Ironhide in tow.

Rachetsuddenly stopped and Ironhide had to swivel out of the way to try and not crash into him.

"What in Primus's name are you doing in here!?!"

Sideswipe lifted his head and smiled. "Look Ratchet! We're finally free!"

Ratchet sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And where is nor demonic brother?"

Sideswipe sat up from laying on the floor and pointed to the other side of the berth. "Right there. When we pulled apart he rolled back and knocked over a table."

Ratchet sighed and walked over to where Sunstreaker was. Ratchet hadn't noticed this before but you could see Sunstreaker's feetover the top of the medic berth. He had the top of his chassis and the bottom of his head flat against the floor while the rest of himwas still laid going up the side of the berth. He groaned and onlined his optics. He sighed and said "Sometimes, I hate your spunky-ness Sides."

Sideswipe lifted his head above the berth and smiled down at his brother.

"Love ya to hermano!"

Ratchet, Sunstreaker, and even Ironhide looked up at him with a raised optical ridge. "wha?"

"It means brother in spanish! Geez."

"Where'd you pick that up from?"

"When we were down around New Mexico and Texas. I heard some little human sparkling yell it out at an older guy. So I wondered what it meant, googled it and-"

"What'd it?"

"Googled it. It's an earthsearch engine. Gosh Ratchet. Get into the game! Anyway I found out it means brother! So yeah!"

"Wow, Sidewipe actually learning something new all by himself."

"Hey!"

"You know what I mean."

~~~~x~~~~

"So now can we finally go to recharge? I had patrol again."

"I thought they took you off the night shift."

"Apparently Not."

"Well who's been making the shifts? Obviously not Prowl."

"Red."

"Oh."

They turned a corner and the second they took their second step a door slid open. They stopped in their tracks to see Prowl clinging to the door frame, his legs wobbling. He reached out to take another stepped but he fell forward. Ratchet was about to go to his aid when Ironhide held him back. Ratchet looked back at his mate and whispered as sternly as he could "Hide!" "Just watch."

He did and saw Jazz walked out, looked at them, smile and wave. "Mornin guys!"

"Uh...mornin Jazz." Jazz bent down and grabbed Prowl's door hinges. Prowl yelped rather loudly and Jazz started pulling Prowl back into their room.

"Come on Prowler. Ya still got at least four more days to pay up for."

"Wait! But Jazz I don't have anything left for you too-"

"Nonscense. I have energon in my subspace you can have."

Ratchet saw Jazz wobble a little as he disappeared into their room. Prowl clawed at the floor and air protesting.

"But I'm gonna be in stassis when your finally done with me!"

"And who's fault would that be?"

**"YOURS!"**

"Don't blame others for your own mistakes Prowler."

"Jazz!"

"Yessum?"

"You know I can't keep overl-" but their conversation was cut off by their door sliding shut.

Ratchet looked up at Ironhide after a couple of klicks and said "What was that about?"

Ironhide snickered and tried not to laugh to loud. "Apparently Jazz is...heh...getting his much needed healthy dose of Prowl."

"You know Jazz should take it easy on Prowl's systems. Especiallywith this thing he's going through."

"Oh ya mean 'is prankin spree?"

"Yes 'Hide. His pranking spree."

Ratchet jumped when they heard a strangled cry.

"Poor Prowler."

"Geeze that sounded like it hurt."

"Well when Jazz's determined 'eres no distractin 'im."

Ratchet sighed and slumped into himself.

"Yeah but I'm the one that's going to have to repair Prowl once Jazz has had his fun."

Ironhidelaughed and grabbed Ratchet into a hug.

"Don't worry Ratch'. Ya can fix anythin."

"Yeah. I wish that was true. Then I'd fix the twins' fallible attitudes."

Ironhidejust laughed some more and continued walking down the hall with his bonded, ignoring the sounds coming from the third officer's room down the hall.

~~~~x~~~~

Optimus slowly walked down the dark hallways intent on getting his energon cube for the morning. When he came into the rec room and saw an off bunch of mechs sitting around a table. Mirage sat close to hound. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who had slightly discolored paint jobs, sat on some chairs pulled up, Bluestreak sat next to the twins on a couch, with Ironhide and surprisingly Ratchet too. As he walked by he could pick up pieces of their conversation.

"So we've decided to actually do something to him then?"

"Nothing that'll make his circuits in a bunch. I don't feel like repairing him again after this whole mess is over."

"Ok so now that we've got that over with what'r we going to do?"

"Well where is he now?"

"Jazz has him...occupied."

"Well he'll be out of commission for a good three hours or so."

"Ahh that's not counting his recharge time."

"Your right. He'll be out for a good five to six hours."

"But you have to take into consideration the condition he is in right now."

"There's that too."

Optimusacted occupied as he filled an empty cube with energon. The sound of the machine's gears shifted caught the attention of some of the bots.

"Hey'ya Prime!"

Optimus turned around with his cube in hand and saw all the occupants of the room looking at him.

"What, if I may ask, were you just talking about?"

"Oh that's easy!"

"When Prowl's all better we're planning on getting him back for everything he's done to us!"

"You know Prime, You could help. Considering you were the very first one he pranked soooo."

Prime chuckled and said "I may be the very first pranked Hound, but I do not hold it against Prowl for what he did."

"You didn't seam like that when he drew all over your helm."

"It was a spur of the moment thing." Prime commented as he waved his hand back and forth.

Some laughed others smiled.

"Thank you for the offer my friend, by I still have to prepare for the secretarial meeting in three days."

"Wasn't Prowl suppose to go to that with you"

"Yes I believe Prowl did want to accompany me."

"So if he's not better by Friday, then what?"

"Jazz would go. He's Third In Command huh?"

"Yes that is true."

"Hm...ha! Prowls not gonna be happy about that."

"Nope."

"Well I'm off."

"See ya Prime!"

Optimus made his way to the door and down the corridor, if he knew his second in command the way he did, Prowl would end up turning the tables, even when they thought they've got him. He knew from personal experiencethe silent revenge of the black and white. There were even times Ratchet was afraid of Prowl when he was in his moods. "What was the human saying? It's the silent ones you've gonna watch out for. Yes that definatly describes Prowl."

Jazz told Prime to watch out when Prowl's wings were hitched up high or drooping extremely down low.

"Tha's how ya know if he's pissed or depressed."

Jazz put a hand up to about where his chin was "If tha' tips come up here or higher, he's pissed."

He lowered his wings to the middle of his stomach. "If tha bottoms reach here, or lower, he's depressed."

Yup Prowl was pissed alright. Prime was stuck for 3 good days sitting in the med bay doing nothing, trying to get a series of sticky substances out of his armor an circuitry after he accidently fell into a bin of it on one of the schools field trips to a candy factory. "Oh my mistake sir. I did not see the oil on the steps." "Don't worry about it Prowl. Ratchet'll have fun fixing me up." He didn't think it was Prowl till he realized, oil wouldn't have been used in that section of the factory. "and the children don't play with oil."

He chuckled as the memory file slowly started disappearing. "They have no idea what they're doing."

~~~~x~~~~

Prowl fell back to lay straight on the berth, trying to catch up with his breathing intakes after his overload finally ceased enough for him to stop feeling the pleasures that still raced through his body. Jazz smirked as he laid atop the tactician feeling the heat and movements of his body as they tried to cool themselves.

"See Prowler? Tha 47th...overload was...better than the...46th."

"Only cuz...you...you jacked...into...into me harder."

"Hmm...that's a good tip ta...remember for next time."

"When will this...next time...be?"

"Hm...when you've calmed down."

"Your...evil."

Jazz smirked and let Prowl's legs go from his hips. He extracted himself from the tactician and listened to the little mewls it brought from Prowl's over worked vocalizer. Jazz slowly moved over and laid in front of Prowl wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"Do you know...how much...how tired we're gonna be...when you've...had your fun?"

Jazz nuzzled the Datsun and casually slid his fingers around and into the hyper sensitive hinges of his doorwings. Prowl pushed himself into Jazz as he shut his optics, tightened his grip on Jazz's shoulders and slightly cried out. Jazz's smile turned into a smirk as he leaned down and spoke next to Prowl's audios. "Your sensory network is going crazy Prowler."

The soft blue glow of Prowl's optics and the heat rolling off him in breaths was Jazz's only reaction. Jazz looked down and saw the glow of Prowl's optics slowly fade. He frowned as he saw Prowl slip into recharge and snuggle close to him. Jazz wrapped his arm around Prowl and immediately felt how hot his armor was. He ran a hand down Prowl's side and shifted his doorwings to a more comfortable position and Prowl lifted his head a little and mewled into to bottom of Jazz's head before going silent again. Jazz listened for a moment and realized, his cooling fans had already stopped, the loud clatter that fooled him was Prowl's.

"Maybe I better let ya have some time ta recharge Prowler."

Jazz lifted his hand and laid it back on Prowl's waist. He raised a hidden optical ridge as he felt Prowl mewl into the bottom of his head again and shift a little.

"Yeah, I better let ya cool down."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well here's chapter 10! Kinda crazy...and...long, but I was going through some writer's block and couldn't think of anything. And I didn't want to make you all wait so I just started typing. Hope you enjoyed it! Also thanks for reading and a special thanks to all you guys that reviewed!

Also Special thanks to _**Blood Shifter**_for giving Jazz the idea of hand cuffing Prowler to the berth!

Jazz: *grabs you* "Thanks! I know I wouldn't have been able ta come up with somethin like tha all by myself!

Prowl: *crosses arms and glares at you*

Jazz: *grabs Prowl and smiles at him* "Come on Prowler, ya know you enjoyed it!"

Prowl: *sigh* *slight blush forms*

Jazz: *bends down a little to be optic level with Prowl* "Say it..."

Prowl: *Looks off to the side* "Yes, Fine. It was pleasurable. There you happy?"

Jazz: *nuzzles Prowl.* "Bunches"

Me: *Waves* "Thanks from me too Blood Shifter!! And see you guys in the next chapter!"


	11. Bumblebee

Author's Notes: Holy crap! Has it been forever since I've updated this or what!?! I apologize to all of you for that! I've just been running dry lately and couldn't think of anything! Well I'm not going to delay you any longer from this my friends!!!!

Enjoy the next chapter of Processor Happy!

* * *

  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Chapter 11 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Come on 'Hide'!"

Ratchet tried pushing the other's shoulders, thinking that was going to move the sleeping mech. After struggling with his dilemma, for yet _another_ cycle now, he laid back on the berth, huffed a sigh and crossed his arms. Content with glaring at the roof, he thought about his current situation.

_"He couldn't have waited till today to get his upgrades. No he had to have them at the last cycles of the night. Damn hellions. If he'd just gone to recharge like I told him he wouldn't have talked to those damn pit-spawned...THINGS!"_

You see after Ironhide's shift ended, he went to go visit Ratchet just as he always did. Checking to see if he was going to recharge alone for the night or have something to cuddle up to. No big deal right? Well as always Ratchet told him to go to their quarters and recharge, or else he'd end up going to the shooting range, and Primus only knows what it takes to draw him out of there. So thinking he'd get a drink before recharge, the big red mech went to the rec room. Once he got comfortable in his side of the overly large couch he listened in on the conversation the mechs already there were having.

"Naw I like mine. I mean it's a sexy ride, faster than most of yours and thats not including the nitros booster I just got installed, and...I don't know I just like it."

"Like wha'?"

"Our Alt modes."

"Yeah I heard Prime'd upgrading."

"You know Ironhide, for being a weapon's specialist, I think you should get another alt mode."

"Why? Wha's wron' wit tha' one I 'ave now?"

"Well...your color's fine...It's just that...you've got a soccer mom van for an alternative mode. It makes you look...soft and well...no offense but your anything but soft."

"Yeah you need something tough!"

"And big."

"Oh and heavy. Like a one ton truck."

"Or even a two ton!"

"Why heavy?"

"For when you tackle cons. Duh!"

"Yeah you should know more than anyone that they're heavy suckers."

"And for when you slug them in the face."

"Yeah so they can go flying. You know?"

"Oh and you need something that can travel off road."

"Yeah I don't see you as some little highway car. Maybe a truck?"

"Yeah a truck is perfect!"

"I can see him as a truck."

"What kind though? There's like a ton!"

"How about a ford Topkick."

"A wha'?"

"Just trust us 'Hide. You'll like it."

So here he was, laying on his berth with a 4 ton mech (practical in stassis) on top of him. He always wondered how he managed to always end up under Ironhide in their recharge. Turns out when Ironhide's in the heaviest stages of recharge he's very restless.

With a frustrated sigh Ratchet glanced at the digital chronometer that was above the door. Quickly growing irritated with each passing second Ratchet grabbed ahold of Ironhide's head and lifted it so they were looking straight into each other's face, well they would be if Ironhide was online. Ratchet watched for a second, waiting patiently for Ironhide to finish his current snore. Then once silence reigned control of the room for that brief moment Ratchet grabbed ahold of Ironhide's nose and held it tightly closed. After a couple of minutes Ironhide showed his 'irritated' face and his optics slowly started coming on lining. Ratchet nodded and amazingly watched at Ironhide made a face to him.

"Uh...Mornin' Ratch'?"

"I've been trying to wake you up for the last three cycles."

He let go of the other's nose. Silently noticing how the metal had a slightly darker tinge to it.

"Oh...well...what'd'ja need?"

"Um...to go to work. And you need to go on Patrol."

"What!?"

Ironhide's head snapped to the right and Ratchet saw he laid his optics on the chronometer.

"Well slag Ratchet. Why din' ya wake meh' up earlier?"

"Did you not hear me just now? I said I've been _trying _for the past _three cycles! _Ironhide your practically offline when you fall that deeply into recharge!"

"Oh..."

"And I couldn't role you off because of your new alternative vehicle of choice makes you heavier than a trine of seekers."

Ironhide sat up off Ratchet and stared at him with something akin to sadness.

"So...ya don' like it?"

Ratchet sighed and rubbed his optics before he turned to Ironhide and smiled at him.

"I like it. Hell when you first came to be I thought you were kidding. It makes you look more like a dangerous opponent 'Hide. I know that's what you were aiming for."

"Yeah 'ai kno'...but if ya don' like 'em 'ai can-"

"Oh no you don't. I like them so their staying. Besides you haven't even taken it out for a spin yet."

"Yeah."

He slowly made his way to the door, knowing he was being trailed by the larger mech, and smiled up at him. "Come on, we can go get our rations at least."

"M'kay."

* * *

"DAMNIT JAZZ!"

Jazz jumped as Prowl came storming into the room, almost burning out the hydraulics in the door as he push the slow moving piece of metal open to get in quicker. He reached his feet just as Prowl plopped down in the couch facing the large tv and made his way to the other.

"Ok Prowler...tell me...what's wrong?"

Prowl leaned his head against the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling, only noticing now that the it had _"Bringith It Onith!" _written on it in what looked like red finger paint with random symbols around it, such as D, : ), :D, and XD.

_"Sometimes I worry about you Jazz."_

"Other than that annoying pain in my casing?"

"I told you I was sorry! I didn't mean for us to go that long. I couldn't control myself."

"Sure you didn't."

"Ok tell me now. What's fraggin' yer attitude up?"

"Why'd you wanna know now? You didn't before."

"Because whatever's put you in this nasty aft mood is starting to piss me off."

Prowl sighed and closed his optics, he could feel the dull beat of a processor ache coming on. He didn't know if that was silent reminder about his time or if it was just one of his normal _'this-is-illogical'_ issues.

"I'm stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Yes, stuck."

"Well...what'r you stuck to? Better not be another mech Prowler!"

"And what if it is?"

"Then feathers are flyin' and I've got some huntin' ta do."

Prowl let a smiled graze his lips components. Leave it to Jazz to try and brighten up the mood even before he knows what's wrong.

"I can't...process anything to do for Bee."

"Oh the Bee-man. You still need 'im?"

"Yes. I already know what my final prank is going to be for the entire group."

"Final...prank?"

"Yeah. When I'm done with everyone on my 'list' I'll follow through with my final prank. You know, go out with a bang."

Suddenly Jazz was stock silent and that caused Prowl to look over to the Porshe.

"Jazz?"

But just as he waved a hand in front of the Saboteur's visor Jazz burst out laughing, causing Prowl to jump back at the outburst. Noticing the sudden jolt from Prowl, Jazz looked back at him.

"Ya alright?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Oh sorry. I thought I turned off my feed. It popped up after you stopped talking."

"Your what?"

"My video feed? I'm watching tv."

"Oh your cartoons."

"They're not cartoons!"

"They're cartoons."

"They're not cartoons!"

"They're cartoons."

"Fine but they're funny cartoons."

Prowl sighed and shook his head, a small smile returning to his features.

"Ok I'm listening now."

Prowl shifted his gaze to the other to see him with his hands on his knees leaning forward. He opened his mouth to continue but just as he did a rather...odd male voice floated from behind Jazz's visor.

_"Aww you guys, your gonna make my turtle cry."_

Jazz tried stifling the smile threatening to overtake his face with laughter. Prowl closed his optics and waited, doing the smart thing would keep him calm. Another round of laughter blew through Jazz as Prowl felt his processor ache increase by 10%.

About four breems passed and Prowl felt himself jerk out of the light recharge he'd fallen into.

"Ok...I've been thinking-"

"Uh-oh."

Jazz playfully punched Prowl's shoulder getting small laughter out of the other.

"I'm seriouse. What ya-we need to do is narrow our optics."

Prowl blankly looked at Jazz and shifted, leaning against the arm rest. He then narrowed his optics and stared at the other.

"Ok I do not see how this will help me."

The Sabatour smiled as he laughed, playfully shoving the other away.

"You know what I mean!"

Prowl chuckled lightly as he watched Jazz shift around in his seat.

"And how will we do that?"

"What does he pride in?"

"Um...I don't know. I've never really talked to Bumblebee before. And he doesn't talk much when we're around him."

"Well lets start with the basics. Ok he's yellow."

"He's got pointy things on his head."

"He's a minibot."

And just like a flash of lighting Prowl jumped to his feet, a smile on his faceplates.

"That's it! Jazz! Your a geniouse!"

Basking in the glow of the praise from his mate Jazz smiled and sat up straighter.

"Well...a genius I don't know about-"

But Prowl was always halfway through the door.

Jazz chuckled and got up, but he stopped when he saw the door was still open due to an object blocking the sensors: Prowl head.

He had stuck his head back in the room and was looking to the side as if he was thinking something over. Jazz stood up straighter and tilted his head a little.

"Prowler?"

Prowl's optics snapped to him the moment he started saying the other's name.

"JAZZ!"

Not expecting the loud outburst Jazz jumped, but it was only a tad.

"Ya?"

"Can I borrow your name?"

"Mah' what?"

"Oh and your body and voice."

"Well...yah' I guess...wait...your not going to go running around as me are ya'? Cuz I wanna be there to see it."

"Well...kind of...maybe just a little...ok yes."

Jazz smiled and walked over to the door as Prowl stepped inside, letting the door shut behind him.

"Yeah, jus' don' get me in trouble."

"Me? Get in trouble? Now Jazz think about who your talking to."

"Hah, yer' funny Prowler. Real fu-nny."

Prowl smiled and stepped back, running a quick scan over the other.

"Ok, turn."

Jazz did as told and stood with his back facing the other, hearing the soft audible click of Prowl's scanner. Once done, Jazz turned around and smiled at the winged mech.

"You gonna use your holoforms?"

"Do I have anything else?"

"That's cool."

"You already knew that though."

"Yeah but...it's still so damn cool. Not alot of bots can use halloforms Prowler."

"Yes Jazz. We already went over this. Remember? I did not have the circuitry for holograms. So my creators gave me an alternative."

"But I still can't believe yer creators got the all clear for it. Usually tha' moves for tha' rich special ops. It's a really technical process Prowler. Ya know cuz it changes yer energy sig, and what not."

"My creator's knew some people. I was expected to become a Special Opperations mech, not a Tactition. Besides it come in handy more times than not."

"You mean like the last security meeting. The one that you were supposedly gone on a mission."

"Jazz you knew Optimus needed to go to Iacon."

"Yeah but you could have told me it was you sitting in Prime's seat! I thought I was fraggin' goin' crazy!"

"Why?"

"Well fer one I show up at a meeting and get told my bonded left on a two week mission. And fer two, my spark kept telling me you were in tha room, but I could clearly see you weren't. And three, fer some reason I just couldn't see you as taking Prime's form."

"Yes I did notice you were very distracted in that meeting."

Jazz sighed and shook his head. "Yer gonna kill me one of these days Prowler." The black and white lifted his head as he heard the soft sound of metal shaping and moving.

Prowl, now a Jazz copy, smiled and shifted into the standing position Jazz was in: crossing his arms over his new chest plate and putting all his weight on one leg.

"Careful there Babe. Ya may look like meh but I can still tell it's you."

Prowl smirked as he raised his hand to his helm, flipping down the blue visor over his optics.

"That doesn't matter. I can still out fight you. Even if I am you."

"Ya know what Prowler? We should do that."

"What?"

"Have a fight. Just a little trainin'. You be my copy and we'll see who can be the better Jazz. The original, or the copy?"

Then a devious idea sprouted in his processor. _"But I shall store that way for later."_

"Well Jazz, you've got a challenge. But right now I've gotta go catch a lil' bug."

Jazz liked hearing Prowl shift his voice from his own, to Jazz's. It always dropped a couple of octaves as it did.

Prowl walked over to the door and exited leaving Jazz still standing in the middle of room, but he caught the parting smile Prowl sent his way. He shook his head and chuckled softly as he made his way to the 'living area' in their quarters.

Jazz sighed as he plopped down on the couch, touching the sensors on his visor to bring that video feed back up. "He just better not hurt too many others. I don't feel like writing a casualties report."

A smile drifted back onto his features as the video feed came alive and filled the entirety of his visor.

_"Shush...my yeast is arising."_

"Heh...stupid Ed."

* * *

"Ok is everyone here?"

Sideswipe looked over the mechs sitting around him.

_"Ok Hound: check, Mirage: check, Sunny: check, me: check, Blue: check, and Jazz:...wait..."_

"Hey you guys? Where's Jazz?"

Everyone looked around, apparently searching for the missing mech. Sunstreaker sighed and stood up, making his way towards the door.

"Come on Sides. He propebly forgot again."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because I said so."

Sideswipe stared as his brother for a couple of astroseconds before he sighed and dragged his feet to the door.

* * *

"Bee..."

"Yes?"

"I'm bored."

"You always say that when you come in here."

"Cause it's boring in here. There should be a tv or something. Ya know?"

"Why don't you play some music? You usualy do that."

"Can't. Prowler banned me from usin' my radio in here."

"He won't know. Besides that's never stopped you before."

"Yeah I know. But that's not what's stoppin' me. Its the fact he had Red put some kinda field around the room so no radio waves could coming in or go out."

"Wow. He really doesn't want you listening to music huh?"

"Yup."

Prowl smiled, this was going all too well. He finished up the energon left in his cube and stood up, making his way to the trash bin in the corner. A smirk found it's way onto his face as he saw, he now had Bumblebee in plain sight, with his back to him. He took a step forward, opening up his sub space.

"Hey Bee?"

He saw Bumblebee tweek a nob and answer. "Yeah?"

His hand gripped the gun he was looking for and his smirk only grew.

"Don't mo-"

But just as he said that the door opened. He slowly pulled his arm out of his subspace and turned to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. At the site of the two twins he felt the overwhelming urge to growl at them. His plan was going so well too!

"Hey Jazz!"

"Hey'ya guys. Wha' brings you here?"

"We came to get you."

"But...I'm on surveillance duty."

"So? That never stopped you before."

_"No? Hm...looks like I'll be having a talk with Jazz tonight." _He smiled and nodded.

"M'kay. Where too?"

"Rec room. We've got another meeting. So we came to get you."

_"Meeting? For what?"_

"Cool."

Prowl turned to Bumblebee and smiled.

"Bee man? Can ya-"

"Yeah don't worry about it."

"You sure? I can call one of the off duty mechs and-"

_"What? He's never offered that before."_

"No it's ok. Just go Jazz."

"Alrighty Bee. I owe ya one fer this! I'll be back before ya know it!"

Prowl walked out with the twins and just as the doors shut Bumblebee turned back to the monitors, releasing a tired sigh as he did so.

"That's what you said the last 6 times you ditched."

* * *

"Hey guys!"

"What's up Jazz?"

"Nothin much. But I guess I should be askin' you all tha' same question. So fill me in."

Prowl did his best to lean back in the couch just as Jazz always did, but his hidden wings were protesting at the positions he was in. Usually he's sit up straight without his back ever touching the couch, or he'd sit sideways so one wing would lay flat on the back of the couch. Not with his back straight up against the couch or in a curve for that matter. For one it made him slump back, and slumping showed laziness. And two, well...it just down right looked like it hurt.

He put his arms along the top of the couch for more support and bent his left leg so his 'ankle' was sitting atop his right knee.

"Well given the time that you allotted us, we've come up with a plan."

"Fer wha'?"

"Did you forget?"

"Sorry guys. I'm'ma still recovering. It's alot of work keepin' Prowler busy."

He watched as smirks and snickers escaped all the other's mouth.

"I bet it is Jazz."

He liked this feeling. Being welcomed and making the other's at ease with his presence. Almost made him feel happy, but then that little voice, the one that always tells you the sad truth, reminded him that he wasn't who he was. He was hiding behind the face of another.

"Ok you remember us agreeing to prank Prowl back right?"

_Say what?_

"Yeah."

"Ok at least you remember that."

"And you remember we decided you were going to find a way to stall Prowl right?"

_WHAT?_

"Yeah."

"Ok well we came up with a plan."

_Huh?_

"Cool. Lay it on me man."

"Well the prank for one is that we are going to have him go on a recon mission with you and a couple others back to Iacon. Well while we're there me, Sunny-"

"Don't call me that."

"-Wheeljack, and Mirage are going to act and be cloaked looking like decepticons. We get separated and leave him on Iacon."

_Hooolllyyyy frag. Oh Sl-a-g no!_

"Hold on a minute Sides. I ain't leavin' my bonded on Iacon while we come back ta earth."

"He can handle himself Jazz."

"Have ya thought about what your saying at all?"

"What'd you mean?"

_Ugh you stupid fraggers._

"Think about it. What if the decepticon's attack? We ain't gonna have a bullet proof plan because the one tha makes 'em is gonna be who knows how many miles away. That puts us in a _VERY _vulnerable positions Siders. Another reason is cause all that paperwork an...well basically all our reports and work is going to be put on hold, meanin' tha' nothin'll go through. Ratchet won't be able to put in a supplies request. Wheeljack won't get cleared to test 'is projects. Red won't have no one to complain to about Decepticon invaders and spies. You won't have anyone to have as a risk of getting caught. I won't have a bondmate to cherish. No one will get cleared for missions. Prime won't get the detailed daily reports he needs. Who's gonna fill in all the shifts for all those who are unable to or are just to fraggin' lazy to go to? Who's gonna-"

"Woah there Jazz."

"Yeah, you make it sound like we're going to kill him."

"He's only going to be gone for a little over a week Jazz. You can go a week without Prowl."

"But..."

Everyone looked at Mirage and Hound nudged him, smiling.

/Go ahead. I know you didn't want to do this, in the first place. So tell them. Jazz just made a great point and I'm positive he'll back you up.\

/It's not that I'm worried about\

"Yes Mirage?"

"What's up man?"

"Well...have you seen Iacon lately?"

"No. I don't think no one has."

"Exacly. On my last recon mission I didn't even recognize Iacon when I saw it. You know why?"

"The city destroyed?"

"More than that. There wasn't an autobot or neutral around. Decepticon's had full power, and even then Iacon didn't look like it was the capitol. It looked even worse than down city Kaon."

"And?"

"I'm just saying...if you leave him there in the condition your speaking of...there's a _very_high possibility he will be sighted and captured or killed. I've already drawn this to your attention four times Sideswipe. But you refuse to listen."

_Killed? Holy shit! There's no fraggin' way am I going to-_

"Because I know Prowl'll out smart all the tricks those filthy decepticons have."

_Hmm...never thought Sideswipe would have faith in me like that._

"I'm not saying he can't. It's just he's going to get low on supplies Sideswipe. Especially since he won't be expecting this. I bet he won't even have a cube of energon in his sub space. And sooner or later he's going to have to do something to keep alive."

"He can just mask his energy signature and wear a cloaking device."

"Much easier said than done."

Everyone looked back to see Jazz who was staring at the table in front of him with a serious expression on.

"I can see where your going with that Mirage. There is no doubt Prowler will be able to hide. But even I can't hide forever. And if I know Prowl, he's going to be a stubborn aft and try and do things the complicated way. I say no go on this one. I don't even like thinkin' about puttin' him in that kinda position."

Prowl looked to the side, then another situation popped up in his processor.

"And another thing...with the facts Mirage had said, I'm surprised Prime agreed to it. He would know better than anyone else what Iacon's condition is right now....unless you didn't tell him it was Iacon."

"Don't know. Sides and Sunstreaker were the ones to tell him."

Just then everyone looked at Sideswipe. "Um...ok I see your point. So we had a back up."

"Better not be crazy like the first one man. I ain' gonna put up with placin' my Prowler in danger."

"Don't worry you over protective mother. He isn't going to be in danger with this one."

"Fine. Tell me Siders."

_I hate having to stand up for myself. But if I hadn't...it wouldn't have been like Jazz. Besides there is no fraggin' way I'm getting a one way ticked to Iacon!_

"Ok we were going to use one of Wheeljack's latest inventions to-"

"You ain't gonna blow up my bonded Sides."

"Trust me Jazz. This one doesn't blow up."

"Well if ya sure."

_Don't really know if I can trust that statement._

"Ok like I was saying we use his invention thingy to make him see hallucinations. Like he's going to see a teeny-tiny little Grimlock running around and a larger than life Bee running around. Thinkgs of that sort."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And...how do you plan on inserting this...device thing?"

"Well you see that's the problem. It's gonna be placed under the plating. Like in your arm circuitry or something. So we were planning on knocking him out."

Prowl crossed his arms and frowned.

"Come on Jazz! He did it to practically all of us!"

"No it's a matter of fact. He did knock us all out."

"Yeah but he didn't do it forcefully."

"I never said we were."

"You were intendin' too. I could tell by your eagerness Sides. You wanna sock 'im one right in the mouth fer humiliatin' ya. It's written all over ya in red letters."

"So?"

"All I'm saying. Is think about what he did. He didn't hurt you all."

"Your getting soft Jazz. You know that?"

"And Besides he hurt Blue. And he made Mirage go to the med bay."

"Yeah but he fixed my vocalizer. I remember because he came to my room when I was going into recharge, or at least I think I was going into recharge, anyway and he came and worked on it and made it work again. Just like as if it was brand new. It was funny though because he told me sorry. And he-"

"Ok we get it Blue."

"And my invisibility cog would have fixed itself with a good recharge. I just went to Ratchet for a quick fix."

"See? He din' hurt you guys."

"Fine we'll use a stun gun."

"Not what I had in mind bud."

"Then we'll temporarily sedate him Jazz! Primus your acting like as if we're gonna do this to you!"

Prowl frowned at the accusations. He was letting his cover slip with his persistence.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Just tell me what I've gotta do."

"Have Prowl in the training room between the 19th and the 20th cycle of the day. Then once your there fight him. We'll time it and approximately at 5 minutes and 45 seconds go and aim to kick him in the side. But here's the catch. When the lights go out don't actually kick him. Just fall back and make it look like you lost your balance."

_Hmm...clever fraggers._

"_THAT _sounds complicated. Why don't you jus' give me the chip before hand and I can get it inta him? Easy as tha'."

Prowl watched as all the surrounding mechs glanced at each other, some shrugging, others nodding.

"See I told you there was a much easier way than all that fraggin' planning you did."

Sunstreaker slapped his brother upside the head, practically growling at him.

"Dolt."

"Well if tha's all I think I'm'ma go back to my shift."

"Somethings wrong with you Jazz. You never want to go back to your shift early."

A wave of panic filled Prowl before he immediately ground it out of his systems.

"Well I'm kinda tiered and I figured I'd catch some Z's."

"Oh that's right. You've got monitor dury right? With Bee? That sucks."

"Wha?"

"Not about Bee. About having monitor duty."

"Well Red's gotta be forced outta his cave sooner or later Sides. It ain't healthy fer a mech ta hoard 'imself in tha room for so long an' in the dark too."

"That's true. Later Jazz."

Sideswipe held out his hand and Prowl just looked down at it. What was he suppose to do now?

"Uh... Jazz?"

"Hm?"

"Your handshake?"

_Oh his 'signature' handshake. That's right._

"Oh sorry man! Tha' energon's still tryin' ta keep me going!"

Prowl grabbed the other's hand and performed the handshake just as his notes had told him to. Finishing it with a snap he smiled at the other.

"Well see ya Sides." He walked by the group and threw his hand out with a one short wave.

"Later guys!"

"See ya Jazz."

"Have a nice recharge Jazz!"

"Yeah! Try not to snore too loud! We kinda like the walls to stay standing!"

Prowl let a small laugh escape his lips as he turned around, walking backwards out of the door.

"Can't make promises 'ai can't keep guys!"

Then the doors shut behind him.

Another soft chuckle bubbled in Prowl's vocalizer as he started heading to the end of the downed ship.

_If they only knew._

* * *

The door slid open making the other pause in his work, but what he didn't catch was the soft click of the door being locked.

"Heyya Bee!"

"Jazz?"

The little minibot swiveled around in his chair and watched as the black and white mech sat down next to him. Jazz leaned back _again with the damn wing pains, really they're starting to piss me off_and interlaced his fingers behind his helm. An old habit of Jazz's. After a couple of minutes of silence he saw the other still looking at him. For a second he thought his cloak had malfunctioned. But a quick systems check told him it was still up.

"What? Somethin' wrong Bee?"

"It's just...I didn't think you'd come back."

"Well I told you I'd come back."

"Yeah but...you never do."

"Well...I'm sorry 'bout that."

"Any other mech would have taken the opportunity to skip monitor duty."

"Well...I'm not any other mech am I?"

"No...guess not."

Bumblebee sat straight in his chair and looked at the monitors.

"It's kinda funny. I always thought Prowl and Red were the only ones that'd willingly come back in here."

"Well 'ai gave ya my word Bee. I wasn't gonna go an break it. What kinda mech would I be if I did?"

"I guess your right."

"Besides Bumblebee, I wouldn't see the logic in missing on the opportunity of viewing these monitors."

As Prowl said that he slowly merged from Jazz's voice back to his own, all the while having a knowingly evil smirk on his face. Bumblebee raised and optical ridge as he looked at the mech sitting beside him.

"Something wrong with your vocaliver Jazz? You sound just like-"

But Prowl deliberately shut down the cloak just as he said that.

"Me?"

Bumblebee's optics widened as Prowl opened his subspace and pulled out his weapon.

"Since I already spoke to the others about it, I can promise you you won't feel a thing."

"Prowl! Wait you don't know what your-"

But Prowl had shot the other, temporarily knocking him into a deep state of forced recharge. The little minibot landed on the floor with a soft _*clank*_ while Prowl sauntered over to the downed mech.

"Oh no! Bumblebee! It looks like you need some help! Here..let me asses the situation."

Prowl smirked as he knelt down and dragged the minibot so he was laying on his back. He stood up to his full hight before twihching his aching doorwings, silently questioning his position right now. He looked around the room, scratching at the side of his helmet as he tried thinking of a way to get Bumblebee out of the monitor room without being seen. Finding nothing, he sagged his shoulders and wings as he sighed.

"Well this is just fraggin' great. How am I gonna-"

But then he saw it, the opening of time and space! Well his little piece of it anyway. As if Primus had laid it out for Prowl to see, he smiled. Looking at the downed mini-bot he smirked.

Grunting he lifted the mini-bot, aligned his pedes together and slowly slid him into the open space. Once he let go of the bot's shoulder he winced as he heard Bumblebee come into contact with the other various things in his sub space.

Peering over the edge he saw the mech still offline.

"Like I said, you won't feel a thing."

~Meanwhile~

Hound whistled as he walked to the entrance, meeting Mirage for his patrol. He saw a familiar mech coming and smiled at the other.

"Hey there Jazz!"

Jazz smiled and did his signature handshake with Hound.

"What's up man?"

"Nothin much. Just going on patrol with Mirage."

Jazz bloomed a smile on his face, one that told Hound something all to different.

"My advise is go and do it in the forest. It's dark out there and if theres any campers, don't worry. Just scream and growl and they'll think your a monster or something and they they just run away."

"Jazz...are you saying you think I'm gonna...with Mirage during patrol?"

Jazz shrugged his shoulders.

"Well yeah. By the way your actin' and talking I only got the impression you were gonna 'face him senseless."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah Hound. You can tell alot about the way a mech acts."

"Well..."

Jazz smirked and put a hand on Hound's shoulder.

"Just take my advise, and you'll feel much better."

Jazz nodded and patted the shoulder his hand was already on.

"Well I'll see ya around Hound. I've gotta go get some energon. My tanks are practically threatening me with it's growling."

"Your tanks growl?"

"Yeah. I was bored one afternoon and programmed it so when I was really low on energy or just basicly needed my ration it growled."

Hound laughed and waved the mech off.

"Ok later Jazz."

He turned to continue walking but the moment he turn the corner realization dawned on him. He quickly looked back, but the other mech was gone.

"What's wrong?"

Mirage had walked up and placed a hand on his arm completely worried by the look on his mate's face.

"We saw Jazz in the rec room...then I just saw him here. No mech moves that fast. Not even Jazz."

Mirage laughed and patted the side of Hound's head. "Your probably tired. Come on, the night air's cool. It'll wake you up."

Hound suddenly heard Jazz's voice in his head.

"Take my advise."

"Jazz?"

**"TAKE IT!"**

Hound saw Mirage started walking away, but that wasn't where his optics were, no they were on his small, sleek form as he walked, his hips slightly swaying side to side with each stride. Hound suddenly felt the rush of heat flood his systems as his mind wondered back to what Jazz said. A predatory expression found it's way onto his features as he walked after the other.

"I have...a better idea Mirage."

"A better wha-"

But Hound had reached him, twirled the smaller around to lay one arm around his waist with the other laid around his neck to have the other flush against his frame. He hovered over Mirage's lips and smiled seeing the shocked and slightly heated look in the blue mech's optics.

"A better idea...one more...exciting."

Catching his drift Mirage played along. He leaned in forward and peppered kisses on the other's hovering lips.

"Well then, by all means Hunter, lead the way."

"Ai Noble Mech."

* * *

_*Grrooowwwwllll*_

"Shush already! Geeze I'm'ma gonna feed ya."

The doors slid open as he finished scolding his middle area and walked in, only to see every mech in the rec room double take in his direction.

"Hey'ya guys!"

"Uh...hi Jazz."

"What's wrong? Ya are lookin' at me like I sprouted a couple of pretro-rabbit ears or something."

"Well...it's just cause a couple of breems ago you left for monitor duty with Bee."

Jazz inwardly smirked and shook his head.

"Yeah I know man. It's just while I was on my way over thar my tanks started growlin' and such so I wanted ta get some energon."

"Oh...ok."

He went to the energon dispensers and entered his pin number. He watched as the cube fulled to the brim with dark, rick highgrade and a moment later the clear protective glass lifted and beeped. He reached in and retrieved the warm liquid. But when he turned around he saw Sideswipe wave him over.

"Yeah? What's up guys?"

Sideswipe smiled up at him as Sunstreaker just stared, completely giving him the _'somethings-going-on' _look.

"Just wanted to let you know where we're gonna meet."

"Fer?"

It always surprised him how the twins could both sigh dramatically and roll their eyes in sync with each other.

"You forgot already?"

"Jeez Jazz. You must've been hammered to have forgot already."

He smiled as he shrugged.

"Sorry guys. Mind remindin' me?"

"You said you'd put the chip into Prowl for our prank."

"Oh."

"So we're telling you we'll meet near the training room when we've got it from Wheeljack."

"Kay."

"But we'll com. you first before we meet."

"Chip?"

"The hallucination chip. Is that what it's called Sunny?"

The yellow mech growled as he punched the back of his brother's shoulder.

"What have I told you?!"

"Fine. What's it called Sunshine?"

Sunstreaker just punched his brother harder, only receiving a small chuckle.

"Anyway, Jazz I'm pretty sure it's called a hallucination chip."

"Yeah, ok. Well I've gotta get going. Later guys."

"See you Jazz!"

* * *

The door beeped open and he saw a familiar mech walk in. His voice indicators flashed a deep blue while his optics showed a smiled behind his mask.

"Well hey there Prowl. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello Wheeljack."

"How've you been?"

Prowl shrugged.

"I've been better."

"Oh?"

"Yeah my glitch is acting up so you know, not really myself lately."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. Have you been to Ratchet?"

A small smile formed on Prowl's lips.

"Kind of."

The engineer nodded.

"I see. He in one of his moods?"

"Kind of."

"Ah, well what can I do for you?"

"I need sizing up. Bee's ped size actually. Found a pair of sensitizers and tweeked with them."

"Your...pranking...Bee?"

"Well yeah I've already hit Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak, Jazz...well sorta. Hound, Mirage, Ravage and soon to be Bumblebee."

"Bluestreak? Ha wow I wouldn't actualy thing you'd do something to your own brother."

"Yeah well he kinda blew it, literally. So I had to go back later and fix it up."

"What'd you mess with?"

"His vocalizer. But he kinda blew some circuits and couldn't talk so I felt bad and went back to his quarters and fixed it up."

"Aww that was nice. What'd you do to everyone else?"

"Well...for Sideswipe I ruined his reputation of being fearless and revealed to the whole base his phobia of rabbits, but I did not use a real rabbit in the process so I believe that made the situation all the more worse for him. I used the hallucination hologram you lent me too. Worked like a charm."

"I was wondering about that too. So you used a...what? Stuffed rabbit?"

"Yes one I had found sitting in the entrance of...what was that store called... Toys 'R' Us? Yes, don't tell Prime but I didn't have time to ask for it."

"So...you stole a human toy."

"Yes."

Wheeljack sat back on his lab chair and laughed. Prowl smiled when Wheeljack looked up, wiping the optical fluid tear threatening to escape his optical lining and took the seat Wheeljack dragged to him.

"And the others?"

"For Jazz I deprived him of interfacing, and I have to admit I shouldn't have done that."

"Why? He hunt you down for revenge?"

"Yes. And sweet Primus, when he was done I couldn't even stand up for a good couple of cycles. Yup still got a dull pain in my casing, but hey I ain't complaining.

"Huh...that's uh...interesting?"

"Sunstreaker, I messed with his obsessive perfection and drew on him with permanent marker, one that eventually fades off of Autobot armor so I don't have to hear his complaining about it later."

"You drew on him?"

"Worse, I drew on his face. Yes, I put feline whiskers, a goatee, spectacles, a 'black eye', a mustache, and I think a couple of other thing that I can't remember. He was one of my first to prank so I can not remember too clearly."

Prowl stopped to see Wheeljack doubled over in his seat and wipe a couple more tears of optic fluid from his tear tracks.

"Primus Prowl! I wish I was there to see that!"

Prowl smiled and leaned back.

"I've got a video feed of all my pranks in actions...well... all expect Jazz. I really didn't wanna catch that one."

"You've got it on your hard drive?"

"Use too. I transfered them to my computer back in my quarters, oh and there are back up copies in my work consul."

Wheeljack leaned against the table behind him and asked "Why?"

"Black mailing uses. All though I don't think I'll get to use that one for Blue. Or Mirage or Hound partially because they never get into trouble."

"What'd you do to them?"

"I messed with Mirage's invisibility cog to make hims turn different colors. Although I have to admit it looked funny, I don't know if I'll ever do that again. I'm even lucky I got the damn cog to work again. That thing is so confusing."

"Yes, me and Ratchet hate having to fix Mirage's cog. And we dread every time we have to rebuild it."

"I know why. For Hound I just slipped some slightly tweeked slides into his optics to see every mech within his optical view to be Mirage. Yes that one was quiet interesting."

"I bet it was."

He crossed his arms and raised and optical ridge.

"And for little Bee?"

"I just want to mess with him for a bit. The sensitizers I tweeked are going to sync with the program I downloaded into his processor."

Wheeljack raised an optical ridge and looked at Prowl with a _'are you sure that was a smart move'_look.

"Don't worry the program will terminate after five jorns. But get this, I also tweeked the audios of my previous...victims to do the same thing."

"And this thing is?"

"Well you know I'm placing the sensitizers on his peds right?"

"Right."

"Well I'm going to blend them into his armor so he won't figure it out too quickly."

"Ok."

"And when he steps down on them it's going to sound like Devastator himself is walking through the Ark."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah imagine it! Little Bee, Big noise. Or something like that."

Wheeljack pictured Bumblebee walking around, and with every step the walls shook and dirt fell from the rock-embedded ship.

He was soon laughing with his voice indicators flashing a light green.

"Your one of a kind Prowl. You know that?"

"I've been told, yes."

Wheeljack stood up and walked into another room, leaving Prowl to wait. When he returned he came out with some kind of metal devise.

"Here. Just place his foot here, and move this little lever here to the end. The space between these two levers is how big his ped is. Also why don't you let me see those sensitizers. They are tricky and I want to make sure you didn't skip some things."

Prowl nodded and opened his subspace, moving the yellow bot's arm to get to the sensatizers. Taking out the different colored disks of metal.

Wheeljack reached over, sensitize sheets still firmly in hand, and placed a pair of goggles over his optics. Prowl watched, peds devise still in hand, and saw the lenses move and zoom in and out on Wheeljack's goggles.

"Wow Prowl. Where'd you learn to encrypt codes and reroute wiring like this?"

He watched as the engineer looked up at him and he shrugged his shoulder.

"Don't know. All I know is the moment I think of it I know how to do it. I think I took a class dealing with those back in the academy so...yeah."

Wheeljack handed back to metal sheets with a smile on his face.

"Fascinating."

"Hey 'Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Goggles?"

"Hm?"

"You just make the goggles?"

"Oh yes. I had to build Jazz another visor due to his last one breaking some how. And he had some requests for the new one so I had to test them out first. I fixed up the prototype and made these."

"Knowing Jazz he probably broke it purposely to get new upgrades."

"What makes you say that?"

"I told him when the one he has now wears down and breaks he can get a new one with the specifications he wants in it. But not until then."

Wheeljack laughed and patted the slumping Datsun's shoulder.

"Hey, you bonded to him."

Prowl smirked and sighed. "Don't remind me."

Another small laughter floated out of Wheeljack's mouth and over the battle mask.

Prowl smiled and looked at the engineer.

"So...can I borrow them?"

* * *

"SIDESWIPE!"

The red Lamborghini quickly jumped up from his berth and looked around for somewhere to hide. He didn't know what he did wrong, but for his brother to call him in _THAT _voice, meant he was going to get his aft handed to him. He ran into the closet and shut the door just as the main door to his quarters beeped open. He watched through the slits in the paneling as his brother walked to the middle of the room, stopped and then started walking towards him. He sat down in the back of the dark space and watched at the door opened, allowing Sunstreaker a full view of his brother. He raised an optical ridge and placed his hands on his hips.

"Why are you in the closet?"

"Well...I thought...I was in trouble so...yeah."

"Why?"

"The way you called me. You only sound like that when your furious and want to kill something."

"Oh...well...wait. Have you been causing trouble?"

"NO! No none. I've been in here reading Spike's new comics. You know, the one's I jacked from him. Nothing big."

"Well get out of there. I have to tell you something."

He sat down next to his brother on his berth and leaned against the wall exactly like the way Sunstreaker was sitting.

He waited patiently and was going to ask about it until he heard "You remember that prank that got played on us?"

"The sticky paint? Yeah."

"Yes that one. Well...I went to monitor duty, which was empty by the way, and reviewed the footage for our room that day and guess what."

He leaned to the side and looked at his brother.

"Huh?"

"I know who did this to us."

"Was is Prowl?"

"No."

"See I told you."

"Worse."

"Your red nemasis?"

"No not Ironhide."

"Your other red nemasis?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Bumblebee."

"Bee did this!? But why would he team up with Cliffjumper and prank us?"

"Because we're always pranking them."

"Oh...thats right. Well...what'r we going to do now?"

"We're going to go talk to a professional about this."

"Wait...aren't we professionals?"

"You know what I mean."

"So...we're going to tell? I ain't doing that."

"We're not going to tell. We're going to go plan revenge."

The red mech raised an optical ridge and watched as his brother glared at the door.

"Can't we do that?"

"I mean the right way. No buckets of paint. No overly large rubber bands. No cans of spray paing. No wild animals."

"Oh. ok. Who?"

"You'll see."

* * *

He didn't like this idea. No way, no how. Over the past days he's grown a fear of dark hallways, specifically due to the fact of the crazy Datsun attacking people, but this just rattled his casing. A door cycled shut and he jumped when it beeped at him.

"Will you shut up already? He's not even here I bet."

"How do you know that! You know as well as I do that he lurks in the shadows...waiting for his prey to come close and then he-"

He quickly grabbed his brother around the neck and shook him.

"-gets you!"

He quicky received a good couple of slaps before letting his brother go.

"DON'T DO THAT! Primus, I hate it when people do that."

"But Sunny-"

"Just shut up and follow me."

They walked deeper into the hallway and saw, all the light were off, except one that blinked on and off in a rhythmic pattern at the end of the hall. Sideswipe stood close to his brother as he heard him yell.

_**"PROWL!"**_

There was nothing but silence, and silence was worse than hearing your enemy coming, because you never knew is he was going to-

"PROWL I _KNOW _YOUR HERE!"

He jumped at his brother booming voice and listened as it echoed down the hall.

"SHOW YOURSELF PROWL! WE NEED TO TALK!"

Suddenly Sideswipe froze, for a deep chuckle rippled from a voice behind him.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

He quickly spun around but didn't see nothing. Sunstreaker glared in the direction the voice came from and replied.

"Because we need you to do something for us."

Sideswipe spun around when he heard the voice again, this time coming from directly next to him, but he absent mindedly noticed the voice sounded off, like it was being said from up high.

Up high, like up on the roof.

"Again, why would I want to do that?"

"Fine, we need your...uh...advise on a situation."

They heard something fall right in front of Sunstreaker, the yellow mech not even flinching as Blue optics narrowed into existence before him. Prowl smiled when he saw Sideswipe's fear stricken optics stare at him.

"What kind of situation."

"A prank."

"Hmm...maybe I can help you. Maybe not. I don't know."

"It deals with Cliffjumper _and_ Bumblebee."

"What?"

Prowl's curiosity spike at the name of his current quarry. Sunstreaker raised an optical ridge as he saw the faint outlines of relaxed doorwings raise to attention.

"Really? Well humor me."

"They pranked us and we want to get him good."

"Yes well...what do you want me to do about that? I'm currently setting my own trap for the little mini bot."

"See, all the more better to get them now."

"I didn't say them."

"Same thing."

"Really? Is that what you think?"

"Yeah. That's what I really think."

Prowl shut his optics and silently walked around to stand behind Sideswipe. He found it increasingly interesting how the mech always got scared when he could not see Prowl's optics. He smiled as he saw them though the sensors in his door panels, using the heat seeking sensors to see Sideswipe was almost all red. Who knew the red menace could be fearful of a little mech like Prowl.

"Alright. I'll think about it. You come to me with an idea, and I'll use that as a base. You've got one cycle. My plan goes into action in five cycles. Don't be late."

He saw the evil glint in the yellow's optics, and the slightly startled look the other had.

"On two conditions though..."

"What?"

"One...don't kill him. I don't want to have to write up another causalities report."

He would have laughed out loud at the look on Sideswipes face. It almost looked like he was going to leak himself right there and then. _HAH!_

"And two..."

Prowl jumped up and flipped, activating his disruptors to catch him and hold his position to the metal roof. He started walking away and said in a rather loud voice to allow the hall to echo his request.

"...don't be cheap. I expect something good from you especially Sunstreaker. And Sideswipe...I suggest you get out of here. I don't want to get ahead of myself and attack you again."

He laughed as he heard a pair of peds running down the hall faster than he knew a transformer could travel. But what he didn't expect was to look back and see Sunstreaker still looking at him. He smirked and stepped onto the blinking light before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

"Prowl?"

He looked up and held the screw driver straight as he slightly smiled at the other.

"Hey there. You get your energon?"

"Uh...yeah. I have to talk to you about that though."

Prowl sighed and let the object in his hands fall to the ground as he rubbed at his optics.

"Is the energon dispenser stopping up again? I'll have to file a complaint when I get back onto duty."

"No, no it's not the energon dispenser."

"The energon stale? I've been needing to ask Wheeljack to change the filter."

"No it's not the enegon."

"Then...what is it."

"I ran into Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"Oh..."

He turned back to the object he'd dropped and picked it back up again, grabbing a smaller screw driver and continuing his project.

"And?"

"They want me to meet them at the training room after they com. me to pick up a hallucination chip."

"They already decided a place? Well that wasn't smart."

"So you knew about this?"

"Yes. I was the one to change their first plan."

"Which was...?"

"They wanted to attach the chip to your leg and have you kick me while we trained."

"To apply it forcefully."

"Yes'sir."

"Ouch."

"That's what I said."

"Other than that, what are you doing?"

"Eh...just following up on my work. Almost done."

Jazz walked by and stood in front of the mech, slightly noticing the other didn't even look half amused as he did. He looked...cold,emotionless...the way he always did when he was thinking hard about something that was not too pleasant.

"Yer putting something on his peds?"

Bumblebee laid face down on the floor while Prowl sat on his couch, yellow foot in hand.

"Yes."

"Can I help?"

"You can install the other if you want. Just get size 2 screws, a screw driver and one of those."

Prowl pointed to the sheets of metal on the near by table with the right side of his chevron.

"Put the Black one first. Then the red one. Then the blue. Then put the green and then the darker black."

"Can there be sucha' thing as darker black?"

"In this case, yes."

Jazz walked over and picked up the black sheet of rounded metal.

"Ya know what? I never knew Bee's peds were black on the bottom. I always thought they were yellow."

Prowl barely laughed and looked up at Jazz.

"You've thought about it before?"

Jazz smiled and sat down close, next to his mate.

"I have alot of time to think when you're hording yourself in your office, working."

Prowl looked down at his work again and Jazz noticed, he'd just hit the wrong key.

"I don't hoard myself in my office Jazz. I'm just doing what I must to keep everyone else happy."

Jazz watched the other work, and realized the truth in his words. Everyone could stop working when their shift ended, go and have fun with their friends, go and enjoy energon, but Prowl couldn't. If he did that then he'd never see to reports on time. And since Prowl had become the new Second In Command he's set it upon himself to try and ease as much of the workload from the Prime as to not stress him out. Jazz remembered the old Second In Command. He'd work when he wanted and did what he wanted. He was smart yes, (not as smart as Prowl though) but he just wouldn't do the work and that caused Prime to have to do it instead. Jazz did what he could, but being Third In Command had it's limits.

"'Ai know Prowl."

There was an uneasy silence between them for a while before Prowl suddenly said "Don't put that one. You need to put the blue one first."

"Oh...ok."

Jazz didn't like the fact that he'd caused that hard expression on his mates face, so he leaned over and laid his head on Prowl's shoulder.

"Sorry."

Prowl raised his head and looked down at the other.

"For?"

"I shouldn't have said tha'."

Prowl sighed and looked forward, continuing his work.

"Don't worry about it Jazz. You did nothing wrong."

Jazz reached behind the Datsun and rubbed the space between his wings. Lingering on the police lights as he started a soft pulse against Prowl's back.

"'Ai know...it's jus...I shouldn't have said it like tha'. You do alot fer us and hardly ever get praised for it. I fer one should be the first to give ya tha' in the least."

Prowl chuckled as he gently laid his head atop Jazz's, keeping in mind Jazz's audio stubs.

"Like I've said before, don't worry about it."

Prowl slowly turned the screw driver once more before letting the yellow limb fall to the floor with a soft _*clang*_.

"Done. You?"

"Hold on Speedy Gonzales! I jus' started!"

"Jazz..."

"Yessum?"

"I think you've been watching too many cartoons."

* * *

.::Deleted Scene::.

He grunted as his grip almost slipped.

"Come on, you slaggin-Aughh!"

Loosing his grip on the yellow appendage his pede slipped from the stool he was standing on. Landing with a pained yelp he slowly sat up, rubbing his sore wings as he saw the chair slowly roll next to him. Shifting his gaze he saw the stood laying unturned next on his other side. Sighing he left go of his throbbing wing and looked up to the slit in time.

He reached up and grabbed the post at the corner of his berth, using it to help haul his weight up. Still staring at the opening he reached up and rubbed the edge of his chevron; a habit Jazz often made fun of.

Looking back at the chair he gently pushed it with his pede, seeing how it practically rolled across the room to slide into the living area.

"I seriously need to get a chair without wheels."

Reaching up he tried closing the slit, but succeeded to no avail. Growling he jumped up, flaring his wings as yet again, he couldn't reach it. Balled fists held tightly to themselves as he growled, muttering under his breath as he made his way to his berth.

"Fraggin' pit spawned son of a glitched eight track. Slaggin' piece of-"

Using the post yet again, he found his footing and stood on the soft cushion of the berth. Gently he waved his arms up and down, testing the strength of the berth. Nodding to himself he slowly shifted his weigh upwards, starting a rhythmic patter of slowly jumping up and down.

Bobbing his wings along with his weigh for added effect he saw he slowly grew in hight. A smile grew on his face as he saw he was soon coming into optic level with his open sub space.

"One more. One more jump!"

He felt his pedes touch the soft material of his berth. Once the bottom of his pedes were fully nestled in the berth he put all his effort into it and shot into the air. He flattened his wings to reduce the air resistance and watched at his sub space opening quickly came into view. The problem is he saw it shoot past him. Looking down he saw his berth grow smaller before piercing pain shot thorough his chevron and helm. Quickly gripping it he growled.

"Augh!"

Falling to the floor, yet again, with a low ***thud*** he sat up, holding his helm.

A breem later he felt the searing pain reduce to a dull throb. Opening his optics he saw things fizzle and wiggle around. Paying that no mind he slowly (and gently, can't forget gently) reached up and assessed the situation. He had a farely good sized dent in the top of his helm while his sensitive chevron's tips were flattened. Slowly offlining his optics he sighed. Shifted ever so slowly he opened his com link.

:Prowl to Wheeljack.:

:Wheeljack here. What's up Prowl?:

:Can I ask a favor of you?:

He heard a soft chuckle before he got his responds.

:Sure.:

:You can repair mechs right?:

:Sure. Not as perfect as Ratch' but yeah. Why? You hurt?:

:Kinda.:

:Where are you?:

:My quarters.:

:Ok, I'll be there in a couple of clicks. Anything you suggest I might need?:

:Sedatives, and a hammer.:

Prowl growled up at the still open sub space pocket.

:A large stick.:

Then he slowly glanced over at the two large holes in the metal roof.

:I think I might need to contact Grapple too.:

* * *

Author's Notes: Well this morning I woke up and was all like _"aww crap. I'm a year older." _Yup today's my birthday folks! New Years Eve! So I decided Ok, it's been tooooooo long since I last updated this so I just felt that since it's been so long since I've last updated (like that? half a year? that's what if felt like to me.) that I should put one huge chapter just to make up for lost times. So, I hope the wait was some-what worth it and don't worry, Bee will get what's coming to him...*_insert evil laugher*_

Oh and the part where Prowl sub spaces Bee is from a bunny. I can't remember which one but I recently read it and when that part came up I was all like _"Hey I can Use That Here!!!"_

I will write a story (or a chapter to something else) dealing with that just alone but for now...Bee gets sub spaced!

Oh and for those of you who are reading _Sparked?_ please! Please for the love of god I need your help! Go to my profile and participate in my poll. I need that one last part before I can update _Sparked?_

So if you've been waiting for the next chapter, you know why it's taken me so long.


End file.
